Alvin y las ardillas 2, Las chipettes
by cherrysweet4ever
Summary: esta es mi segunda historia, la secuela de "Alvin y las ardillas 1", los chicos han vuelto solo que esta vez...tienen competencia
1. prologo, Misterioso paquete

Un mes habia pasado desde la "pequeña aventura" que pasaron las ardillas , Dave tuvo que remodelar la casa, construyo 2 cuartos mas, el de las ardillas y el de Angie ,eran las 6:30 PM, Dave estaba comprando boletos de avion por internet para salir en un viaje de negocios mientras que Alvin, Simon, Theodoro y Angie estaban en el cuarto de Angie jugando monopoli

-Alvin, vas perdiendo-, dijo Angie

-no, no voy perdiendo, te estoy dejando ganar-, dijo Alvin tratando de no perder su orgullo

- siii, claro lo que tu digas-, dijo Angie burlandose

-CHICOS!-,gritó Dave desde abajo, todos bajaron

- si Dave?-, dijo Simon

- miren, es que como saben voy a tener que salir unos dias , y ...

-nos vas a dejar solos?-, dijo Alvin

-no, eso ni pensarlo,llame a la tia Jackie-, dijo Dave

- y la tia Jackie es...-, dijo Angie en modo de pregunta

- oh, es la señora que nos manda palomitas en navidad-, dijo Theodoro

-enserio Dave, que tan dificil puede ser dejar a 7 inocentes niños solos en la casa?-, dijo Alvin

-contigo , ni se diga, y tambien queria decirles otra cosa, ya arregle todo para que vayan a la escuela-, dijo Dave

- no, por favor, a la prision otra vez no-, se quejó Angie

- se te acabaron las vacaciones-, dijo Alvin

- que bien Dave, y cuando empezamos?-, dijo Simon

- el lunes-, dijo Dave

-pero.. hoy es sabado-, dijo Alvin

- quien se rie ahora?-, dijo Angie

- mi vuelo sale mañana a primera hora chicos-, dijo Dave

- enserio tienes que irte Dave?-, dijo Theodoro con tristeza

- si Theo, lo siento, pero estaran bien sin mi la tia Jackie es una gran mujer , es muy amable y tiene mucha paciencia-, dijo Dave,- ahora que les parece si jugamos un juego?, se llama vayan a limpiar su habitacion, todos se quejaron exepto Simon

-ahora-, dijo Dave, todos fueron a su habitacion

a los 5 minutos Dave estaba sentado en el sillón viendo television cuando escucho que llamaron a la puerta, Dave abrio la puerta y se dio cuenta de que era una caja de Fed Ex , a Dave le sorprendio que apareciera asi de la nada pero tenia los datos de la casa y todo asi que entro a la casa con ella y la puso en la cocina -_Alvin- _pensó Dave, - ANGIE!-, gritó, Angie llego corriendo a la cocina, -si Dave?-, dijo ella un poco extrañada y nerviosa a la vez, - ¿que significa esto?-, dijo Dave señalando el paquete

-pues yo,no se, yo no...

-no te estoy culpando Angie, Alvin lo encargo?-, dijo Dave Angie se acerco y vio el paquete unos minutos

- pues que yo sepa, no-

- seguramente es de el, escondelo y no se lo des hasta que confiese-, dijo Dave y le entrego el paquete a Angie, para su sorpresa no pesaba como si fuera un juguete era un poco mas pesado y tenia algunos agujeros por los lados

- si, lo hare-, dijo Angie

- gracias -, dijo Dave, con esto Angie fue a su cuarto y escondio el paquete bajo su cama, Alvin no se atrevia a meterse ahi desde que intento sacar una pistola de agua que Angie le quito por mojarle la cara y se quedo atrapado en una trampa para ratones, despues de eso Angie siguio limpiando el cuarto hasta que Alvin aparecio

- que sucede?-, dijo Angie

- Angie, te puedo preguntar algo?-, dijo Alvin

- claro dime-, dijo ella camino hacia Alvin y se agacho para verlo mas de cerca

- te vas a reir-, dijo Alvin

- no, ya sabes que no-, dijo Angie

-pues es que veras, Simon me mando al sotano por unas bolsas negras de basura y queria ver si me puedes acompañar-

- por?-

- es que ...yo...-,dijo Alvin pero fue interrumpido por Angie

- le temes a la oscuridad?-

-no !, claro que no, me pone nervioso que es una cosa muy diferente-, dijo Alvin tratando otra vez de salvar su orgullo

- Alvin, yo puedo decir que "me ponen nerviosa" las alturas, y salté de la ventana de un teatro, no hay nada que te pueda pasar, ademas es nuestro sotano, ¿que te puede pasar?, que Chucky te salte encima y te clave un cuchillo?-, dijo Angie y apago la luz de su cuarto se quedaron a oscuras, al principio ella sintio que Alvin se abrazo de su pie y despues se solto

- ves?, no pasa nada-, dijo Angie

- voy a hacerte saltar de un edificio y te voy a decir "no pasa nada"-, dijo Alvin

- ay ya no seas...-, se interrumpio la oracion de Angie por un ruido que venia de abajo de la cama

- escuchaste eso?-, dijo Angie

- no me asustes Angelica-dijo Alvin

-no,no, es enserio, no estoy bromeando-, dijo Angie y el ruido volvio a escucharse esta vez Angie encendio la luz y debajo de la cama se escucho como que si algo se estuviera moviendo y se escuchaban voces, Angie y Alvin comenzaron a gritar y salieron corriendo de la habitacion...

* * *

**Mi primer capitulo, espero no haber tardado mucho, pero bueno, aqui esta, dejen sus reviews y si tienen preguntas no duden en preguntarme**


	2. Extraño descubrimiento

A la mañana siguiente, Las Ardillas y Angie tuvieron que levantarse a las 8 para despedir a Dave ya que esa mañana se iba de viaje, Dave ya tenia sus maletas en la puerta y todos estaban ahi tambien

-bien chicos, cuidense y cualquier cosa me llaman-, dijo Dave, las ardillas lo abrazaron y cuando lo soltaron Angie se acerco y lo abrazo tambien

-buena suerte-,dijo Angie

- gracias Angie , ah y chicos recuerden..

- Dave, te va a dejar el avion-, dijo Simon, -tu vete tranquilo nosotros vamos a estar bien, ademas, dijiste que la tia Jackie vendra no?

- Alvin, no quemes la casa-, dijo Dave

- por favor-, dijo Alvin

con esto Dave salio de la casa y antes de subirse al carro les hizo una señal de adios ellos respondieron con una expresion un poco triste y despues entraron a la casa

-¿quieren desayunar?-, dijo Angie

- nah, yo me voy a dormir-, dijo Alvin

-bien, buenos dias , que duermas bien-, dijo Simon, Alvin hizo una mueca y se fue a su cuarto, despues Angie comenzo a preparar waffles de tostadora , Simon y Theodoro se quedaron en la mesa que estaba en la cocina

- Angie?-,dijo Theodoro

- si?-,dijo ella

- tu, que quieres ser cuando seas grande?-, dijo Theodoro

- pues... veterinaria-, dijo Angie

- que graciosa ja ja-, dijo Simon

-oye, es enserio , algun dia me lo agradeceras-, dijo Angie, Simon levanto una ceja

-no me creas-, dijo Angie , en ese momento aparecio Alvin un poco adormilado

- hola Alvin-, dijo Theodoro

-hola Theo-, contestó el

- no ibas a dormir?-, dijo Simon

- si , pero me dio hambre-, dijo Alvin

- oh, porque seria?, quizas porque anoche tu y Angie salieron de un cuarto gritando y luego se fueron a dormir sin cenar-, dijo Simon

- no es divertido-, dijo Angie

-no,no lo es en absoluto-, dijo Alvin

-¿cuando llega la tia Jackie?-, dijo Theodoro tratando de cambiar de tema antes de que empezaran a pelear

- se suponia que ya deberia de estar aqui, pero quien sabe, tal vez se retraso su vuelo o algo-, dijo Simon, Angie puso un plato con waffles en la mesa y se sento, estuvieron platicando sobre cosas al azar y cambiandose de tema unos a otros hasta que escucharon un ruido que venia de la sala

- escucharon eso?-, dijo Theodoro un poco nervioso

- si-, dijo Simon

- fuerte y claro-, dijo Angie, - quedense aqui-, ella agarro la misma espatula con la que intento matar a las ardillas cuando las conocio

-situacion demasiado familiar-, dijo Alvin, Simon y Theodoro sorieron, el ruido venia de la sala,por atras del sillón, Angie fue ahi y encontro la caja que ella habia puesto abajo de su cama

- Alvin-, dijo Angie

-dime- contestó el

- cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi cuarto sin mi permiso-, dijo Angie

-yo no entre a tu cuarto-, dijo el, las tres ardillas fueron hacia donde estaba Angie

- y que hace esto aqui?-, dijo Angie señalando la caja

-no se que es eso-, dijo Alvin

-tu no lo encargaste?-, dijo Angie

- no-, dijo Alvin

-¿Simon?-, dijo Angie

-no-, dijo Simon

- Theodoro?-, dijo Angie

-no-, dijo Theodoro

- y si tampoco lo encargue yo entonces quien...-, la oracion de Angie fue interrumpida porque la caja se movio

-Simon, la caja esta viva-, dijo Theodoro abrazandose de Simon

-o , hay algo vivo ahi adentro-, dijo Simon, Angie agarro la espatula como si fuera un arma otra vez y se agacho hasta la altura de la caja, las tres ardillas se pusieron adelante de Angie , de repente la caja se volteo y volvieron a escucharse voces y rasguños como que si la quisieran abrir,

- AY!-, gritaron desde adentro , las ardillas y Angie se estremecieron ante esto, sonaba como una voz de niña solo que distorcionada

-Jeanette no te basta con haber venido encima de mi todo el camino y ahora tambien me pateas?, me quieres matar o que?-, dijo la misma voz

- lo siento Brittany-, dijo otra voz

- imposible-, dijo Angie

- que es esto?-, dijo otra voz

- ES MI COLA!-, dijo la primera voz otra vez, - miren que les parece si dejan de tratar de matarme a golpes y me ayudan a abrir esta porqueria?-

- y yo, me largo-, dijo Alvin y antes de que pudiera echarse a correr Angie lo agarro de la camiseta

-no, tu te quedas aqui-, dijo ella, en ese momento la cinta de la caja se rompio como si alguien la hubiera rasguñado

- ellos estan ahi?-, dijo una voz

- si aqui estan-, dijo la otra, despues de eso una ardilla hembra salio de la caja dejandolos a todos asombrados, ella era mas o menos de la estatura de Alvin, tenia el pelaje un poco mas claro que el de Alvin , el cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo con el flequillo del lado izquierdo y como era de esperarse ,no llevaba ropa ,su nombre era Brittany, Alvin se quedo mirandola con cara de idiota y viendo puntos que a el le interesaban, ella se acomodo el flequillo y la cola luego se quedo mirando la cara de Alvin

- y tu que?, tu mamá es hembra , ¿no?, hoolaa-, dijo ella - niñas ya pueden salir-, dijo ella despues salieron otras dos ardillas , hembras tambien, una era de la altura de Simon , ella tenia pelaje cafe oscuro el cabello agarrado en una cola de lado y ojos violetas,se llamaba Jeanettem la ultima era gordita de la misma estatura de Theodoro, tenia pelaje rubio , el cabello lo llevaba agarrado en dos colas de cerdo y ojos verdes se llamaba Eleonor

-no pienso desmayarme, no, esta vez no-, dijo Angie

-son retrasados mentales o algo por el estilo?-, preguntó Brittany , Angie desperto de su shock

- no,no,no, ellos ... creo que -, Angie se puso por un lado de las niñas para verle la cara a las ardillas y comenzo a chasquear los dedos en sus caras no funciono

- no, no se que les pasa-, dijo ella

- mojales la cara-, dijo Brittany

- no,no creo que sea buena idea, tienen garras-, dijo Angie,-espera, creo que esto podria funcionar-, dijo Angie y se levanto, - bueno Alvin, te iba a comprar un nuevo videojuego pero veo que no...

- ES MIO!-, grito Alvin volviendo de su shock y al mismo tiempo haciendo el ridiculo frente a Brittany y despertando a sus hermanos

- que , que?, que paso?-, dijo Simon asustado por el grito de Alvin, Theodoro solo se tapo los ojos y se escondio atras de Angie

- niñas, que les parece, si , ustedes se quedan aqui en el sillón yo voy a tener una pequeña platica con este trio -, dijo Angie, las niñas obedecieron y se quedaron en el sillón

- hola nena-, dijo Alvin dirigiendose a Brittany

-ALVIN!-, gritaron Simon, Theodoro y Angie...

* * *

**aqui el segundo capitulo :), espero que les halla gustado,dejen sus reviews ;), se los agradeceria mucho**


	3. Las Chipettes

Angie se los llevo a su cuarto, las ardillas se pararon en la cama, Angie camino de un lado a otro un par de veces y finalmente hablo

- chicos, no se como decirlo, exactamente, ¿ellas quienes son?-, dijo

- no las conocemos-, dijo Simon

-bien, entonces , dejen de comportarse como unos idiotas frente a ellas-, dijo Angie

- la peliroja es sexy-, dijo Alvin

- para ti todas las chicas del mundo son sexys-, dijo Angie

-ooh, la nena esta celosa?-,dijo Alvin tratando de hacer enojar a Angie

- cierra la boca,miren en este momento vamos a salir allá y quiero que se comporten bien-, dijo Angie

-okay Angie-, dijo Theodoro, Simon y Alvin asintieron con la cabeza, con esto todos salieron a la sala

- ya era hora -, dijo Brittany

- si, niñas, disculpen a los chicos , fue un shock para ellos-, dijo Angie

- n-no hay problema-, dijo Jeanette en tono timido, Simon la miro y le sonrio timidamente, Jeanette le devolvio la sonrisa y se acomodo un mechon de cabello que tenia suelto

- si, no hay problema-, dijo Eleonor

- lo mismo digo, permitanos presentarnos-, dijo Brittany, - mi nombre es Brittany pero pueden llamarme Britt y estas dos de aqui son mis hermanas-, dijo Brittany

- un placer conocerlos chicos, mi nombre es Eleonor pero pueden llamarme Ellie-, dijo Eleonor , Theodoro le sonrio y ella le devolvio la sonrisa

- y... yo, yo soy Jeanette, pero pueden llamarme, Jean, Jeanny , como sea-, dijo Jeanette Simon la miro sonriendo de nuevo

- y juntas somos Las Chipettes-, dijo Brittany

- un placer conocerlas chicas-, dijo Alvin estrechando las manos de cada una, -mi nombre es Alvin, y no quiero sonar grosero pero no me gustan mucho los apodos-, dijo Alvin guiñandole el ojo a Brittany

- mi nombre es Simon, y bueno, a mi tampoco me gustan los apodos-, dijo Simon, Jeanette no quitaba la vista de el

- mi nombre es Theodoro, pero pueden llamarme Theo o Teddy-, dijo Theodoro, Eleonor le volvio a sonreir

- y , mi nombre es Angelica, pero pueden llamarme Angie-, dijo Angelica

- un placer-, dijeron las chipettes al mismo tiempo, de repente de la nada se escucho la cancion de "what makes you beautiful" de One Direction

- mi telefono-, dijo Angie,y fue corriendo a su cuarto , cuando Angie se fue las chipettes y las ardillas comenzaron a hablar

- y, ustedes como llegaron aqui?-, dijo Alvin

- no es obvio?, en esta apestosa caja-, dijo Brittany

- no, me refiero a ,de donde son, porque vinieron?-, dijo Alvin

-oh, eso pues veras...Alvin..., nosotras crecimos en un pueblo de mas o menos 300 habitantes , nuestros padres nos dejaron a la semana de nacidas , como lo hacen con todas las ardillas-, dijo Jeanette

- nuestros padres se largaron antes,eran hippies-, dijo Alvin

- ya veo de donde sacastes tus encantos jaja-, dijo Brittany antes de que Alvin comenzara a pelear con Brittany aparecio Angie

-¿quien era?-, dijo Alvin

- ven aqui-, dijo Angie ,Alvin se acerco a Angie y ella le susurro al oido

-era Kimmy-

- te dije que te iba a llamar-, dijo Alvin con aire de victoria

- a ver, ahora nos guardas secretitos Angie, ¿que?, dejaste a algun Romeo en Mexico?-, dijo Simon

- no, claro que no,fue una amiga-, dijo Angie

- y bueno, ¿que decias Jeanette?-, dijo Simon

- pues...

-no,no,no callate Jeanette, yo quiero continuar con la historia-, dijo Brittany

- okay, adelante-, dijo Jeanette

- bueno, poco despues de que nuestros padres nos dejaron ...

**Escena retrospectiva...**

_Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor estaban dentro de un arbol_

_-niñas, estoy aburrida, ¿que hacemos?- dijo Brittany _

_- yo tengo hambre-, dijo Eleonor_

_- ¿que tu solo piensas en tu estomago?-, dijo Brittany_

_- Brittany, no le hables asi -, dijo Jeanette_

_- lo siento Jeanette-, dijo Brittany_

_- chicas, yo extraño a nuestros padres-, dijo Eleonor con tristeza, Brittany y Jeanette la abrazaron para consolarla_

_- lo se Ellie, pero tenemos que seguir adelante, es lo mejor que podemos hacer-, dijo Brittany _

_- es cierto Ellie , vamos a estar bien, mira el lado positivo, nosotras seguimos juntas y sabes que Brittany y yo estamos aqui para ti-, dijo Jeanette , Eleonor empezo a llorar_

_-ssh , no pasa nada , recuerda lo que mamá dijo, tenemos que mantenernos juntas y todo estara bien-, dijo Brittany , Eleonor sonrio debilmente y se seco las lagrimas_

_- tienen razon-, dijo Eleonor_

_- Brittany , me esta dando hambre, porque no vamos a buscar algo de comer?- dijo Jeanette_

_- caminar?-, se quejo Brittany_

_- nooo Brittany, porque no buscas una bellota movil y te subes en ella?-, dijo Jeanette_

_- buena idea, donde hay de esas?, quiero una-, dijo Brittany_

_-chicas, salimos de aqui? , se esta oscureciendo- , dijo Eleonor_

_Brittany , Jeanette y Eleonor salieron del arbol y recorrieron un rato el bosque hasta que Brittany vio una casa que estaba un poco lejos_

_- ven eso?-, dijo Brittany_

_- si, es una casa-, dijo Jeanette,-tal vez una cabaña- _

_- veamos que hay adentro-, dijo Brittany , Jeanette la agarro del brazo_

_- Britt, no hagas tonterias , que tal si hay alguien adentro?-, dijo Jeanette_

_-por favor Jeanette , quien nos va a ver?-, dijo Brittany_

_- pues, no lo se , tal vez las personas que estan adentro-, dijo Jeanette_

_- vamos Jeanette, no puede ser tan malos ademas quizas no hay nadie-, dijo Eleonor_

_- porque siempre quedamos 2 contra 1?-, dijo Jeanette_

_- anda Jean no seas aguafiestas-, suplico Brittany_

_- esta bien-, dijo Jeanette, Las tres niñas caminaron hacia la casa y entraron por una ventana que estaba entreabierta, era una casa mas o menos grande, habia una chimenea, una pequeña cocina que no tenia separacion hacia la sala y habia un pasillo que daba hacia otros dos cuartos, si habia personas en la casa, dos niñas , una de 16 y otra de 9 y una mujer que aparentemente era su mamá de aproximadamente 45 años, Las chipettes entraron y se escondieron atras del sillon en eso entraron las dos niñas peleando_

_- YA FUE SUFICIENTE SARAH , ME TOCA LA TELEVISION-,gritó la niña de 9 años_

_- CALLATE SOFIA, HOY TE TOCABA LAVAR LOS PLATOS Y LOS LAVE YO!-, grito la de 16, la de 9 empujo a la de 16 al sillon y se le subio encima_

_- ME TOCA LA TELE!-, grito ella enfurecida_

_- ESO NUNCA!-, grito la otra aun mas enfurecida y por accidente encendio la television cuando pico el control remoto con el codo_

_- y despues de Katy Perry y su cancion "California Girls" en el puesto numero 2 tenemos en el puesto numero uno-, anuncio el conductor del canal de musica, - tenemos la cancion "Stayin' Alive" interpretada por la ardillas-, las dos niñas dejaron de pelear y pusieron su vista directamente en la television al igual que las Chipettes_

_- es gracioso, suena como si ellos fueran...-, dijo Eleonor sin poder terminar la oracion porque en la television aparecio un video de tres ardillas cantando en vivo, una con un sueter rojo con una "A" en el medio, otro un poco mas alto con un sueter azul y el ultimo mas bajito con un sueter verde, al instante los ojos de Brittany se posaron en el chico con el sueter rojo, los de Jeanette en el de sueter azul y los de Eleonor en el de sueter verde , el video termino _

_- ves te dije que ellos iban a ganar-, dijo la niña de 16_

_- no, yo te lo dije-,respondio la otra y asi empezaron a pelear otra vez_

_- vieron eso niñas?-, dijo Brittany asombrada_

_- si, son increibles- ,dijo Eleonor_

_- si lo se,pero lo vieron?, son ardillas, cantando, ellos son como nosotros-, dijo Brittany_

_- si Brittany, y se lo que estas pensando, no hay manera de ir a la ciudad-, dijo Jeanette_

_- no seas pesimista, es imposible hasta que se demuestra lo contrario, podemos hacerlo, hemos cantado otras veces , podemos ser famosas como ellos, es mas , hasta podriamos conocerlos-, dijo Brittany_

_- pues no suena mal-, dijo Jeanette_

_- no esta mal, ademas asi podremos salir de este bosque-, dijo Eleonor_

_- entonces que dicen chicas?-, dijo Brittany, Eleonor y Jeanette se miraron unas a otras unos segundos y luego vieron dudosas a Brittany_

_- niñas, vale la pena internar, no tenemos nada que perder-, dijo Brittany, Jeanette por primera vez en su vida dio un paso al frente y le agarro las patas (manos) a Brittany_

_- yo estoy contigo Brittany-, dijo Jeanette, despues Eleonor dio un paso al frente y abrazo a sus dos hermanas_

_- yo tambien-, dijo Eleonor_

_- bien,este es el plan, vamos a investigar la direccion y los datos de las ardillas y nos vamos a enviar como correo-, dijo Brittany..._

**fin de la escena retrospectiva...**

- y asi fue, la loca idea de mi hermana funciono-, dijo Jeanette , -nos tomo dias llegar al correo e investigar todos sus datos ,pero... funciono

-oh si-, dijo Brittany hablando con el tono de victoria con el que Alvin hablaba cuando milagrosamente le ganaba una a Simon

- ustedes quieren sen famosas?-, dijo Alvin

- si-, dijo Eleonor

- si, pero ahora mi pregunta es... ¿saben cantar?- dijo Alvin

- a ver, a ver, a ver, estrellita de rock, ¿quien te crees que eres?-, dijo Brittany furiosa

- ah si?, al menos yo soy...-, dijo Alvin y como siempre Angie lo interrumpio

- oye nena, controlate, el solo te estaba haciendo una simple pregunta cerrada, esas de las que se contestan con "si" o "no" solo tenias que contestar si o no-, dijo Angie

- oye y tu señorita...-, Brittany se disponia a insultar a Angie cuando Jeanette le tapo la boca y la detuvo dificilmente y como siempre Brittany comenzo a ponerse en plan de berrinche tratando de soltarse de Jeanette

- pues la respuesta es mas o menos-, dijo Jeanette trantando de detener a su furiosa hermana , al final Eleonor tuvo que ayudarla

-no,no,no no te preocupes Jeanette dejala hablar-, dijo Angie un poco furiosa , se levanto del sillon y se quito el sueter,- quiere pelear ¿no? , le voy a dar pelea, Alvin dame el raspador de queso-

- no,no,no, niñas, tranquilas dejen de pelear -,dijo Simon, - las cosas no se arreglan con violencia-

Brittany mordio a Jeanette en la mano y esta finalmente la solto

- tienes razon la violencia no es la que lo resuelve, SON LOS INSULTOS Y LOS GOLPES!-, dijo Brittany lista para atacar a Angie y Angie estaba lista para golpearla

- ESTA BIEN! , porque no detenemos este bonito enfrentamiento y nos muestran como cantan?-,dijo Alvin

-este asunto lo arreglaremos mas tarde- , dijo Angie y se sento en el sillon otra vez

- ustedes quieren que cantemos?- pregunto Eleonor

- si- dijo Theodoro

- reunion niñas-, dijo Brittany , ella y sus hermanas hicieron una pequeña reunion y pocos segundos despues comenzaron a cantar en coro

_three little birds, sat on my window_

_and they told me, i don't need to worry_

_girl put your records on, tell me you favourite song_

_you go ahead let you hair down_

_come on girl let your hair down _-agrego Brittany

_Sapphire and faded jeans, i hope you get your dreams_

_just go ahead let you hair down_

con esto las chipettes terminaron la cancion dejandolos a todos boquiabiertos

* * *

**OH yeah!, estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo ;), espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews :D**


	4. Las ardillas pagaran

-y bien?-, dijo Brittany

- 3 palabras-, dijo Simon, - ustedes-son-exelentes-

- tengo algo que decirles chicas-, dijo Alvin, Simon, Theodoro y Angie se miraron nerviosos por lo que diria Alvin y tambien compartian pensamiento : _"y ahora que disparate va a decir?"_

-adelante-, dijo Brittany

- ¿cuando quieren empezar a grabar?-, dijo Alvin, Simon suspiro aliviado, y las chipettes comenzaron a gritar enloquecidas y luego se abrazaron

- si pero , creo que no pueden grabar asi-, dijo Simon un poco incomodo por lo que acaba de decir

- asi?, como?-, dijo Brittany un poco enojada

- asi, sin...ropa-, dijo Simon

- es cierto , seria algo raro, pero nada que yo no pueda arreglar-, dijo Angie,- que les parece si se van a bañar y yo luego les doy algo para que se pongan?

- como nos vamos a bañar aqui?-, pregunto Jeanette

-es algo que yo les voy a explicar en un momento-, dijo Angie

- yo te ayudo Angie-, dijo Alvin tratando de coquetear

- no, despues "vas a ver demas"-, dijo Angie y se llevo a las chipettes al baño , de repente Jeanette se tropezo de la nada y Brittany y Eleonor la agarraron

- estas bien Jeanette?-, dijo Angie

- si, ella esta bien, suele tropezarse con sus propios pies-, dijo Brittany

-no es cierto-, dijo Jeanette un poco enojada y comenzo a tallarse los ojos, Anige se agacho a la altura de Jeanette

- ¿te sientes bien Jeanette?-, dijo Angie un poco preocupada

- si, estoy bien- , dijo ella, Angie la miro dudosa pero de todas formas las llevo al baño, la ropa de Alvin estaba tirada por todos lados

- disculpen el desastre niñas, a cierto chico en esta casa la gusta vivir entre el desastre-, dijo Angie

- ya lo note-, dijo Brittany

-pero bien, esto es lo que van a hacer, se van a bañar aqui en el lavamanos-, dijo Angie señalando el lavamanos - esta es la manecilla para abrir el agua caliente y esta para abrir la fria, esta botella que esta aqui es mi shampoo, usen este , porque, es para mujer-, dijo Angie

-con el shampoo que vamos a hacer?-, dijo Eleonor

- lavarse el cabello,solo que cuando lo hagan, cierren los ojos , yo cometi ese error una vez, tuve que cargar lentes oscuros 2 semanas porque mis ojos se pusieron rojos como la camiseta de Alvin-, dijo Angie,

- y esto de acá es la barra de jabon- dijo Angie agarrando la barra de jabon que estaba llena de lodo- que les voy a traer otra porque LE HE DICHO MILLONES DE VECES A ALVIN QUE CUANDO ENTRE A LA CASA LLENO DE LODO SE LIMPIE LAS PATAS ANTES DE METERSE A BAÑAR Y NUNCA ME HACE CASO!-, grito ella para que Alvin la escuchara

- YA ENTENDI!-, grito Alvin desde la sala

- en fin, esto es todo lo que van a hacer y bueno creo que se van a tener que poner ropa de los chicos un rato, solo en lo que les consigo algo-, dijo Angie, - y ahi estan las toallas de los chicos creo que van a tener que usarlas tambien-

- esta bien Angelica-, dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

- llamenme Angie, me gusta mas que me llamen asi-, dijo Angie y les guiño un ojo antes de salir , cuando salio del baño fue directo a su cuarto y saco ropa que ya no le servia, en ese momento aparecio Simon

- Angie- dijo

- dime-

- como es la escuela?-

- pues, que puedo decir, para mi era algo asi como una prision los primeros dias , a mis compañeros no les agrade mucho , pero luego las cosas se arreglaron , pero luego empiezan los problemas con los del grupo opuesto y las otras escuelas, pero claro yo no me metia en eso,¿porque me lo preguntas?-, dijo Angie buscando entre sus cajones su caja de agujas

- es que ya ves , que , nosotros mañana empezamos y bueno estoy nervioso-, dijo Simon

- tu no tienes nada de que preocuparte, eres inteligente, no hagas caso de lo que te digan los que se creen matones, preocupate por las clases , eso era lo que yo hacia, y sigue mi consejo, mirale el lado positivo a las cosas porque si algo aprendi yo en los años que estuve en la escuela de Mexico fue : cuando te caigas, no importa cuando duela el golpe, levantate y ve por mas -, dijo Angie

- gracias Angie, voy a seguir tu consejo-, dijo Simon, con esto Simon salio de la habitacion y Angie empezo a buscar mas ropa que ya no le servia

_En alguna oficina de Jett Records..._

Ian Hawke se paseaba por su oficina nerviosamente tratando de buscar una excusa razonable para su supervisor Benjamin Jones

-señor Hawke no pienso repetirselo otra vez , necesitamos un nuevo exito para mas tardar la proxima semana-, dijo Benjamin

- la proxima semana?!, yo no puedo tener algo para proxima semana, ya casi no hay personas interesadas en que yo las represente-, dijo Ian

-pues no me sorprende despues de todo ese asunto con Las Ardillas-, dijo Benjamin - que nadie quiera que usted lo represente no es mi problema señor Hawke yo necesito un nuevo exito la proxima semana y si no lo tiene yo personalmente hare que lo despidan , ¿entendio?

- y a quien quiere que yo represente?, a un gato parlante?-, dijo Ian

- no me interesa-, dijo Benjamin y salio azotando la puerta, Ian se quedo en la oficina caminando nerviosamente como antes

- esas ardillas pagaran-, dijo Ian para si , - por culpa de ellos estoy aqui ahora , yo tenia 15 autos, tenia 35 sirvientas, era la envidia de mi calle y ahora que soy?, el fracasado-, Ian golpeo el escritorio , - el que no sirve para nada , TODO POR LAS ARDILLAS Y POR DAVE!, pero algun dia las ardillas pagaran , algun dia lo haran y yo pienso encargarme de eso cueste lo que cueste-, dijo Ian

_En la casa seville..._

Angie estaba sentada en el sillón cosiendo una blusa tamaño ardilla color rosa , las Chipettes estaban en el cuarto de Angie cambiandose y las ardillas estaban en el sillon con Angie , Alvin estaba acostado boca abajo cambiando los canales de la tele al azar, Simon estaba hojeando una revista y Theodoro estaba viendo como Alvin cambiaba los canales

-¿porque las chicas tardan tanto arreglandose?-, dijo Alvin

-porque nosotras tenemos mucho cabello , tu solo tienes esa cresta que en realidad parece flequillo parado-, dijo Angie sin quitar la vista de la blusa

- no parece flequillo parado y yo no tengo cresta-, dijo Alvin

- no? y entonces que es esa cosa por la que te encierras todas las mañanas en el baño? , mirame, soy tu en este momento, me meto al baño, agarro el gel y el cepillo , me pongo gel en el cabello y me cepillo el flequillo hacia arriba,despues fua, soy muy guapo -, dijo Angie esta vez quitando la vista de la blusa

- ja ja -, dijo Alvin, Simon se rio a carcajadas , pero en eso las chipettes salieron del cuarto, Brittany llevaba un sueter de Alvin, Jeanette uno de Simon y Eleonor uno de Theodoro,

- esto me queda gigante-, se quejo Brittany

- ¿que? , ¿me estas diciendo gordo?-, dijo furioso Alvin

-no, yo soy mujer, tu hombre es obvio que tu eres mas grande que yo, al parecer mucho mas grande-, dijo Brittany

-tranquila, es solo por un rato ademas te ves bien-dijo Angie -ah, y ... Jeanette-, dijo Angie, Jeanette se acerco a Angie y se tropezo 4 veces en el intento , Angie saco unos pequeños lentes de contorno morado y se los puso a Jeanette

-¿esta mas clara la habitacion ahora?-, dijo Angie

- wow, mucho-, dijo Jeanette

-mira eso, sexys lentes, ¿no?-, le susurro Alvin a Simon, mientras que el mundo de Simon se puso en camara lenta mirando a Jeanette con sus nuevos lentes acomodandose el cabello , y Alvin encontro una manera de molestar a Brittany

- asi que, Britt, tienes un sueter con la letra "A" ahora creo que te llamas : "Arritany"-, dijo Alvin

- oh no , con mi nombre no te vas a meter , no señor... ESTAS MUERTO!-, grito Brittany y comenzo a perseguir a Alvin

-¿que no la tia Jackie ya deberia de estar aqui?-, dijo Theodoro un poco preocupado

- si-, dijo Simon, - ay dios,¿ y si le paso algo malo?

- CALLATE!, me pones nerviosa-, dijo Angie

- quien es la tia Jackie?-, pregunto Eleonor, Simon , Theodoro y Angie se miraron unos a otros

- ni idea-, dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-veras Eleonor, ella nos envia regalos en navidad pero en realidad no la conocemos y se suponia que hoy vendria a cuidarnos, porque nuestro padre adoptivo Dave salio de viaje, pero no ha llegado-, dijo Simon

-¿asi que tambien tienen un padre adoptivo?-, pregunto Jeanette

- si, el es agradable, buen compositor, es una gran persona-, dijo Theodoro

-MORIRAS!-, grito Alvin , entro a la sala y se paro en el hombro de Angie

- y ahora?, tu que?-dijo Angie

- ELLA INSULTO A MI NARIZ!-, dijo Alvin, en ese momento aparecio Brittany

- NARIZ DE CERDO!-, le grito a Alvin

- MORIRAS!-

- ATRAPAME SI PUEDES...-, Brittany penso un momento el insulto que diria antes de echarse a correr, paró una ceja ya que se le ocurrio una idea, -...Alvina-, Alvin se puso rojo de furia , Angie lo agarro de la camiseta antes de que se echara a correr

- tranquilo Alvinator-, dijo Angie

- ME DIJO NIÑA!-, grito Alvin

- pero no eres niña ¿cierto?-, dijo Angie , Alvin gruño y se sento a un lado de Angie

-termine-,dijo Angie, y saco tres trajes , uno rosa, uno morado con azul y otro verde, el rosa era una blusa ,una falda , una corbata y un chaleco, la blusa era un tono de rosa palido y la falda un tono oscuro , el chaleco era del mismo tono de la falda y la corbata era lila, el traje de Jeanette era igual solo que sin corbata y su chaleco era de mezclilla mientras que el traje de Eleonor era un vestido de dos tonos de verde, la parte de arriba de verde oscuro y la parte de abajo de verde claro

-¿que les parece?-, dijo Angie

- super- dijeron las Chipettes...

* * *

**estoy de vuelta otra vez XD, bueno , aqui otro capitulo, dejen sus reviews**


	5. Las chipettes conocen Jett records

Un rato despues Las chipettes se pusieron los trajes y los chicos volvieron a quedarse lelos , y esta vez, Angie tuvo que mojarles la cara con agua helada

- eso fue cruel-, dijo Alvin

- callate-, dijo Angie

-bien, y que les parece si llevamos a las niñas a conocer Jett Records?-, dijo Simon

- SI!-, gritaron las chipettes

-okay, voy a llamar a un taxi-, dijo Angie

minutos despues el taxi llego a la casa Seville y en exactamente 20 minutos llegaron a Jett Records,las chipettes se quedaron asombradas

- lo logramos niñas , se los dije-, dijo Brittany

-bien chicas ahora les vamos a dar el tour del edificio ¿que les parece?-, dijo Alvin hablando con su tono de presumido

-bien , donde estamos parados y paradas ahora fue donde conocimos a Angie cuando llego del aeropuerto en un taxi-, dijo Alvin hablando con su puño como si fuera un microfono

- estoy de buen humor ,por favor no me hagas enojar-,dijo Angie

Las ardillas, las chipettes y Angie entraron al edificio y la recepcionista los dejo entrar sin preguntarles nada , por el pasillo habia varias fotos de famosos, guitarras con firmas y de esas cosas, entraron a los estudios de grabacion en el tercer piso

- y miren niñas , aqui fue donde hace seis meses grabamos nuestro primer disco-, dijo Simon señalando el primer estudio que habia ahi

- enserio?-, dijo Jeanette

- completamente- , dijo Alvin

- es un honor-, dijo Jeanette

-nah, recuerden que ustedes dentro de poco tambien estaran grabando aqui-, dijo Theodoro timidamente, Eleonor se rio un poco y despues se sonrojo

- que se siente?-, dijo Brittany

- un monton de microfonos rodeandote-, dijo Simon

lo que ellos no sabian es que en ese momento Ian pasaba por ahi, el iba caminando con unos papeles en las manos hasta que escucho voces, se asomo un poco al estudio y los vio

- _las ratas-_, penso Ian , hasta que se dio cuenta de que ahi no habia tres ardillas si no seis ,, el vio a las tres pequeñas niñas cada quien al lado de su respectivo contraparte , pero sus ojos se posaron principalmente en la pequeña cosa rosa a un lado de Alvin...Brittany

-hola niñas-, dijo Ian en voz baja asombrado por lo que estaba viendo

_en la noche en la casa Seville..._

Eran las 9:15 PM,Eleonor y Theodoro estaban en la cocina, Simon y Jeanette estaban leyendo un libro, Angie estaba jugando con su celular y Alvin y Brittany estaban viendo la tele, habian elegido una pelicula al azar, Alvin estaba poniendo mas o menos atencion mientras que Brittany estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos,un rato despues Alvin sintio que algo cayo en su hombro era la cabeza de Brittany, ella se habia quedado dormida, Alvin se sonrojo un poco , desde su punto de vista ella se veia linda cuando dormia, el no queria despertarla pero suavemente comenzo a sacudirla

- Britt, Britt, despierta-, le susurro Alvin ,Brittany lentamente abrio los ojos y vio en lo que tenia apoyada la cabeza y la levanto avergonzada

- yo, yo, en verdad lo siento-, dijo Brittany aun avergonzada

-no,no, no te preocupes-, dijo Alvin , - apuesto viajar kilometros en una caja es dificil, seguramente estas cansada, ¿quieres que te lleve al cuarto de huespedes?

Brittany comenzo a sonrojarse y finalmente hablo

- n-no se , si tu quieres-, dijo Brittany

- ven, es por aqui-, dijo Alvin y saltó del sillon , Brittany lo siguio, Alvin volteo hacia atras y Angie le dio un pulgar hacia arriba

poco despues Alvin llego a la sala otra vez y bajo el volumen de la tele

- alguien no quiere despertar a Julieta- dijo Angie

- callate, cuando tu estas dormida tambien trato de guardar silencio-, dijo Alvin

- claro , que metas la aspiradora encendida a mi cuarto cuando estoy dormida ayuda mucho Alvin-, dijo Angie con sarcasmo, en eso llegaron, Simon, Jeanette ,Theodoro y Eleonor a la sala

- que les parece si nos vamos a dormir?, Alvin , Theodoro, Angie , recuerden que mañana tenemos escuela-, dijo Simon

- ok , esta bien por mi, ademas mañana podemos hablar con la directora para que las deje entrar a la escuela a ustedes tambien niñas-, dijo Angie

-si, eso seria genial-, dijo Jeanette

-bien , entonces , a dormir-, dijo Simon

Simon y Theodoro llevaron a Jeanette y a Eleonor al cuarto de huespedes mientras que Angie y Alvin se fueron a dormir, cuando Jeanette y Eleonor se instalaron en el cuarto Simon y Theodoro se fueron a dormir

* * *

**Un capitulo corto , pero al menos no tarde tanto en actualizar :), por favor dejen sus reviews se los agradeceria mucho**


	6. El primer dia de escuela y un problema

A la mañana siguiente Angie se levanto por la alarma de su celular y por los gritos de Alvin

- ANGIE!-,grito , Angie abrio los ojos y encontro a Alvin parado en su comoda gritandole al reloj como si fuera un ser vivo

- ¿que haces aqui?-, dijo Angie adormilada

- algo le pasa al reloj , NO SE QUIERE CALLAR!, NO ME DEJA DORMIR!-, grito Alvin y el despertador no dejaba de sonar, - UUY,YA CALLATE!, Angie te lo ruego haz que se detenga

- Alvin, esto es una alarma, te ayuda a levantarte temprano-

- y yo para que quiero levantarme a las ...-, Alvin dijo y se detuvo para ver la hora, - A LAS 6:50 DE LA MAÑANA?!,QUE CLASE DE BROMA CRUEL ES ESTA?!

- pues para ir a la escuela, tenemos que estar ahi a las 8:00 y no hagas tanto escandalo, haces que me duela la cabeza-, dijo Angie,apago el despertador y salio del cuarto

mas tarde , las ardillas y Angie ya se habian arreglado para irse a la escuela y por el escandalo de Alvin , las Chipettes se habian despertado

- okay niñas, deje una sopa en el microondas , calientela si tienen hambre-, dijo Angie

- esta bien-, dijeron las chipettes al mismo tiempo

-chicos , nos vamos?, la escuela esta a tres cuadras y no quiero llegar tarde el primer dia-, dijo Simon

- adios chicas-, dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- adios-, dijeron las chipettes

_En la escuela..._

Las ardillas y Angie se quedaron mirando directamente a la escuela

- y como se supone que saldremos con vida de aqui?- , dijo Simon

-callate Simon, estoy tratando de verle el lado positivo a esto-, dijo Angie

- y...¿que les parece si mejor volvemos a casa?-, dijo Theodoro

- vamos chicos,¿porque estan tan nerviosos?, relajense , esto sera como un paseo en el parque-, dijo Alvin , sono el timbre para entrar a clases

- si, un paseo en el parque en que llegamos tarde-, dijo Simon

-a ver sabelotodo , porque no en vez e quejarte empiezas a caminar?-, dijo Alvin, los 4 entraron a la escuela y ya los estaba esperando la directora

- buenos dias caballeros, y señorita, soy la directora Rubin-, dijo la directora

-y nosotros somos las ardillas-, dijo Theodoro y sus hermanos se pusieron en su pose de famosos

- si , mis pistas fueron el pelo y las colas, siganme por favor-, dijo la directora , Las ardillas y Angie siguieron a la directora hasta un aula, la directora abrio la puerta y ahi estaba una mujer de mas o menos 27 o 28 años

- señorita Ortega, estos son sus nuevos estudiantes-, dijo la directora Rubin

- oh, okay , buenos dias , soy la profesora Jullie Ortega-, dijo Jullie

- buenos dias-, contestaron ellos y ella

-buena suerte-, dijo la directora Rubin

- si, gracias-, dijo Jullie, - chicos, antes de empezar nuestra clase, tenemos 4 nuevos estudiantes-, anuncio ella, rapidamente todas las chicas que habia en la clase corrieron hacia las ardillas, Theodoro no paraba de repetir su nombre hasta que le tapo la boca

- soy Theodoro, soy Theodoro-, decia aun con la boca tapada

- si , para las que no lo escucharon, el es Theodoro y yo soy Simon - , dijo Simon, se escuchaban susurros que deciar por ejemplo : "es tan guapo", "amo sus lentes", "Theo es tan tierno" y se podian escuchar camaras de celular y camaras con flash entonces aparecio Alvin

- mi nombre es, Seville, Alvin Seville-, dijo Alvin coqueteando,todas las chicas se volvieron locas y una de ellas , era una rubia le dio su dedo a Alvin

- una joya mas de este salon , cual es su nombre si no es mucho mi atrevimiento al preguntarselo?-, dijo Alvin

- B-Becca-, dijo ella

- es todo un honor para mi -, dijo Alvin y le beso el dedo, - Becca-, dijo Alvin haciendo que Becca casi se desmayara

_En la casa..._

Las chipettes estaban viendo la tele cuando de repente escucharon que alguien toco la puerta

- abrimos?-, dijo Eleonor

- no lo se-, dijo Jeanette

- yo digo que si-, dijo Brittany y fue a abrir la puerda, era Ian

-dios mio, GRACIAS A DIOS QUE SIGUEN VIVAS!- , dijo Ian llamando la atencion de Eleonor y Jeanette

- disculpe , ¿lo conocemos?- , dijo Jeanette

- no,no me conocen , pero las vi ayer en Jett records con ese cuarteto de demonios-, dijo Ian

- ¿quienes? , te refieres a las ardillas y a Angie?-, dijo Eleonor

- si , ellos-,dijo Ian

- pero, no entiendo, ellos fueron muy amables con nosotras-, dijo Jeanette

- pero estan actuando , las estan usando niñas,las estan usando y estan siendo amables con ustedes solo para aumentar su fama, ellos son malos, ellos me destruyeron, yo los cuide como si fueran mis propios hijos y...me dejaron en la calle-, dijo Ian

-¿que?, ¿que paso?-, dijo Brittany

-s yo di todo lo que tenia para hacerlos famosos ,y luego me abandonaron,

-pero...Theo no tuvo nada que ver en eso cierto?-, dijo Eleonor

-si,lo siento cariño, y todavia no he dicho nada de Simon-, dijo Ian , Jeanette se puso triste, - y por favor, no me hagan hablar de Alvin-, dijo Ian se acerco a Brittany ,se agacho a su altura y se las arreglo para sacarse lagrimas de cocodrilo , Brittany le acaricio la mano tratando de "consolarlo", -yo... trate a Alvin como si fuera mi propio hijo, quien podria pensar que detras del angelito que un dia conoci habia un demonio , todavia me duele recordar lo que me hizo-, dijo Ian, - y esa... Angelica, no se merece ese nombre, ella, me encerro tres horas en un armario-, dijo Ian

- ¿como fueron capaces?-, dijo Brittany

- lo se , lo se, por eso vine, a advertirles, no quiero que acaben como yo, que... me rompieron el corazon-, dijo Ian sacandose lagrimas de cocodrilo otra vez

-¿como se llama?-, dijo Brittany

- mi nombre es Ian Hawke-,dijo Ian

- pues , si no es mucha molestia y si mis hermanas estan de acuerdo, yo quisiera irme con usted-, dijo Brittany

-'¿enserio harias eso?-, dijo el

- si-, dijo Brittany

- yo tambien-, dijo Jeanette

- y yo tambien-, dijon Eleonor

-okay, es por su propio bien niñas , ademas yo las puedo hacer famosas-, dijo Ian, las chipettes lo abrazaron y el puso una sonrisa maliciosa "_bingo"_ pensó

_en la escuela..._

era la hora del almuerzo , las ardillas y Angie estaban sentados en una mesa juntos, constantemente llegaban chicas a pedirle autografos a Alvin,pero despues volvia todo a la normalidad

-y...¿como te fue en tus clases Angie?-, dijo Simon

- pesimo, en un cuestionario tuve 14 aciertos de 30 , mi celular sono en clases y el maestro casi me manda a la direccion,en la clase de matematicas habia un chico lleno de acné coqueteando conmigo y para colmo todas las fans de Alvin me estan volviendo loca pidiendome su numero -, dijo Angie

- bien, sacarte un 5 es mejor que te pisoten y el conserje casi te tire al bote de basura-, se quejo Simon

- cariño, ¿que cosas dices? ni al 5 llegue-, dijo Angie

- aqui hay aguilas... aguilas por todas partes, Y ME MIRAN,QUE NO ME MIREN!-, dijo Theodoro escondiendose atras de Simon

- a cuantas hermosuras le has dado mi numero?-, dijo Alvin

- 27-, dijo Angie

-auch-, dijo Theodoro

- lo ven?, Theo si me comprende-, dijo Angie

-mirale el lado positivo, en ese cuestionario tu tuviste 14 aciertos , yo tuve 12-, dijo Alvin

- no te preocupes, es solo el primer dia ,no sabemos nada, ya veras que vas a mejorar-, dijo Simon,- pon el celular en vibrador,pateale la cara al tipo ese con acné y dile a las fans que olvidaste el numero de Alvin-, dijo Simon

-para ti es facil decirlo-, dijo Angie

- vamos, fue solo la mitad del dia-, dijo Simon

- y como se supone que eso va a ayudarme?-, dijo Angie , en ese momento aparecio la directora

- caballeros, señorita-, dijo la directora, se miraron unos a otros nerviosamente y como siempre Simon hablo

- s-si?-, dijo el

- vengan conmigo-

ellos siguieron a la directora hasta su oficina, ahi ella cerro con llave, lo que hizo que se pusieran mas nerviosos, la expresion de la directora cambio de una expresion fria a una sonrisa

-esto es imposible-, dijo

- ¿en que sentido?, que hicimos? , o que ondas?-,dijo Angie

- es que, no lo puedo creer , NO puedo creer que ustedes estan caminando por la escuela y que esten aqui, en este momento en mi oficina

- enserio?, no me parece que usted sea una fan- , dijo Alvin

- pues jovencito, piensalo dos veces- dijo ella tratando de sonar seria , pero despues de mirar a Alvin unos segundos comenzo a gritar como una psicopata -NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO ALVIN!, yo tengo todos sus discos incluso el año pasado en mi cumpleaños fui a verlos en el teatro Orpheum-, dijo la directora hablando como una fan loca - siempre quice conocerlos en persona , Y AHORA ESTAN AQUI!, LOS ADORO!, pero prometanme que no mencionaran nada de eso si mis supervisores se enteran de esto estoy frita

- palabra de ardilla- , dijo Alvin

-OH MI DIOS!-,grito la directora aturdiendolos a todos , -pero no los llame solo para estar gritando, es que, desde hace unos meses estamos a punto de perder nuestro programa de musica-

-eso es terrible- dijo Simon

- pero hay una pequeña esperaza, la Music Mania, es un concurso de talentos, si ganamos se salvara el programa-, dijo la directora

- ¿y usted quiere que nosotros actuemos?-, dijo Alvin

- si , seria un gran honor-, dijo la directora

- pues, yo estoy de acuerdo, sera divertido, ¿cierto chicos?-, dijo Theodoro

- okay/si/esta bien-, dijeron Alvin, Simon y Angie al mismo tiempo

el resto del dia se paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , cuando menos se lo esperaron Las ardillas y Angie estaban caminando a casa otra vez, Las ardillas iban mas o menos 4 pasos adelante que Angie

-y ustedes chicos, pueden decir lo que sea, pero esa Jessica, es un verdadero bombonazo-,dijo Alvin

- si Alvin, lo que tu digas-, dijo Simon , pero atras de ellos , Angie tropezo y como siempre sus pensamientos eran : "_VOY A MORIR!, VOY A MORIR!," , _Angie cerro los ojos para la caida ella estuvo a pundo de caerse cuando sintio que alguien la agarro de la cintura...

* * *

**o.O , ¿que pasara con las chipettes?, ¿como reaccionaran las ardillas?, jajaja, dejen sus reviews, se los agradeceria mucho**


	7. la nota

Angie abrio los ojos lentamente y vio una mano alrededor de su cintura y otra en su muñeca

- ¿estas bien?-, dijo una voz masculina , Angie levanto la vista y vio a un chico unos 3 centimetros mas alto que ella,de pelo castaño y ojos azules,llevaba una camiseta morada con rayas negras unos jeans y tenis negros

-si, si, estoy bien-, dijo Angie , el la ayudo a levantarse y quedaron frente a frente

-mi nombre es , Joe(se pronuncia llou)... Joe Evans-, dijo Joe estrechando la mano de Angie

-mi nombre es... mi nombre...

- Angelica Seville-, dijo Alvin

-eso , lo que Simon dijo-, dijo Angie

- soy Alvin!-, dijo Alvin

-como sea-, dijo Angie sin quitar la vista de Joe

-bien , deberias tener mas cuidado la proxima vez Angelica-, dijo Joe

- si , lo hare-, dijo Angie, -g-gracias por atraparme-

- no fue nada, nos vemos luego-, dijo Joe

-adios-,dijo Angie, se volteo para ver a las ardillas, todos tenian miradas extrañas,bueno Simon y Theodoro porque Alvin tenia cara de guacala

-interesante situacion -, dijo Simon

-no eres el unico que puede conocer personas Simonette-, dijo Angie tranquilamente jugando con su cabello

- ¿Simonette?, eso no tiene sentido, ¿que significa?-, dijo Simon

- Simon y Jeanette cerebrito-, dijo Alvin

-¡¿que?!-, dijo Simon

- ese tipo Joe , le anda haciendo ojitos a Angie-, dijo Alvin

- no me gusta Jeanette-, dijo Simon

-chicos, ¿no vienen?-, dijo Angie unos pasos mas adelante

-si, ya vamos!-, dijo Theodoro

lo que los chicos no se esperaban es que cuando llegaran a la casa, algo faltaria ahi y en vez de eso habia una nota en el refrigerador, Alvin fue directo a la cocina a sacar algo de comer y la nota callo del refrigerado , el comenzo a leerla

_"hola chicos, las chipettes aqui, si estan leyendo esto es porque quizas no pudimos esperar hasta las 3 para irnos de esta casa, gracias por todo, pero sabemos sus intenciones de solo querernos para su fama, bueno, no necesitamos dar muchos detalles, ustedes estan conciente de lo que hiceron ¿no?, bueno , Bye, no queremos meternos en mas problemas con ustedes , esperamos volverlos a ver...algun dia._

_PD: ya sabemos lo que le hicieron a Ian"_

Al terminar de leer , Alvin tenia algunas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, en ese momento Simon entro a la habitacion

- Alvin, has visto a las... ¿estas llorando?

- Ian... se las llevo Ian-, dijo Alvin

-¿que?-, dijo Simon

-lee esto, y disculpame un rato necesito aire-, dijo Alvin

- Simon,las encontraste?-, dijo Angie

-no, no las encontro, ELLAS NO ESTAN AQUI!-, dijo Alvin

- como que..?, Alvin,Alvin, que sucede?-, dijo Angie persiguiendo a Alvin

- necesito estar solo-, dijo Alvin,Alvin salio de la casa y se sento en un escalon, Angie salio detras de el

-¿estas bien Alvie?-, dijo Angie tratando de hacerlo enojar llamandolo por su apodo

-no-, dijo Alvin

-Bien, ¿quieres que te deje solo?-, dijo Angie

- no , quedate aqui-, dijo Alvin

- Alvin, no quiero ofenderte y menos en un momento asi pero,eres bipolar o que?

-no, antes queria estar solo pero ahora necesito consuelo femenino-, dijo Alvin, Angie sonrio y se sento a un lado de el

- a ver, dime, ¿que sucede?-, dijo Angie

- las chipettes, se fueron con Ian-

-¿que cosa?-

- si, ellas dejaron una nota en el refrigerador, diciendo que las usabamos, que sabian lo que le habiamos hecho a Ian y cosas asi-

-lo que nosotros le habiamos hecho a Ian?, NOSOTROS?!, tarado de ...

-no,no, por favor,no empieces con tus maldiciones-

- lo siento, pero mira, ellas estaran bien,si son como nosotros , se daran cuenta de la bestia salvaje que es Ian en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , y ahora deja de llorar,no me gusta verte asi ademas recuerda lo que dice la cancion "_Boys don't cry"_-,dijo Angie, - a ver, una sonrisa- , Alvin paro una ceja

- una sonrisa, anda, una sonrisa de revista-, dijo Angie, Alvin sonrio un poco y despues el y Angie fueron adentro

- Angie ,¿que vamos a hacer?, Ian tiene a las Chipettes, esto no es posible ,no,no no es posible-, dijo Simon en medio de un ataque nervioso

-relajate Simon , ellas estaran bien, se las van a arreglar para salir de esta-, dijo Angie

- y si les hace algo?-, dijo Theodoro

-no , Theo, todo estara bien, tu tranquilo-, dijo Angie

- LAS VA A METER EN UNA JAULA!-, grito Simon

- SIMON!, TODO ESTARA BIEN!, nosotros nos encargaremos de que eso no pase, estaremos al pendiente de ellas, y ademas, nosotras las mujeres nos ayudamos entre si, si les hace algo ese calvo le rompo la cara- , dijo Angie

- si, se ayudan unas a otras hasta que empiezan a pelear por un hombre-, dijo Alvin

- Alvin, por favor-, dijo Simon

-nadie hace llorar a Alvin-, dijo Angie en voz baja

- que dijiste?-, dijo Theodoro

- nada, yo,no dije nada-, dijo Angie de repente tocaron la puerta

- yo abro!-dijo Angie

* * *

**aqui otro capitulo,espero que les haya gustado,y por favor dejen sus reviews se los agradeceria mucho**


	8. Toby ¿? y el exito de Ian

Angie abrio la puerta y vio a un chico ahi , pelo negro y ojos cafes, llevaba una chamarra negra , una camiseta gris con unos audifonos negros pintados en la camiseta, unos jeans y tenis blancos, tenia tambien unos audifonos y un nintendo en la mano

- esta es la casa de Dave Seville ¿cierto?, o me equivoque de direccion?-, dijo el

-no, aqui es, pero espero que no te ofenda la pregunta, ¿tu quien eres y que diablos haces aqui?-, dijo Angie

- yo soy Toby Seville, soy sobrino de Dave , hijo de Jackie Seville-,dijo Toby

- oh, lo siento , entra por favor, y lo siento por no presentarme, soy algo asi como tu prima, me llamo Angelica, llamame Angie-, dijo Angie

- okay-

-espera dejame ir por los chicos, sientate-, dijo Angie, Toby se sento en el sillon

- CHICOS !, EL PRIMO TOBY ESTA AQUI!-, grito Angie

Las ardillas llegaron a la sala

- ¿y la tia Jackie?-, dijo Simon en tono frio

- ella no pudo venir , tuvo algunos asuntos que atender, asi que me envio aqui, a cuidarlos- , dijo Toby

-okay-, dijo Simon

-hola , soy Theodoro-, dijo Theodoro

- un placer-, dijo Toby

-yo soy Alvin-, dijo Alvin

- encantado-, dijo Toby

- y yo soy Simon-, dijo Simon

- un placer conocerte-, dijo Toby ,- el tio Dave me ha hablado mucho de ustedes por telefono-

- genial-, dijo Alvin, -puedo ir a dormir?-

- son las 3 de la tarde-, dijo Simon

- estoy muy cansado por la escuela-, dijo Alvin

-okay,a las seis quieres que te lleve la cena?-, dijo Angie

-no, me duele el estomago, creo que me cayo mal la comida de la cafeteria-, dijo Alvin

- entonces, ¿quieres una pastilla?-, dijo Angie

- no , yo odio esas cosas intragables-, dijo Alvin y se fue a su cuarto antes de que siguieran haciendole reguntas

-¿que le pasa?-,dijo Simon

-seguramente es por el problemita ese de las chipettes, ya se le pasara-, dijo Angie

-oye y ¿que ondas con el tipo de los ojitos azules?-, dijo Simon

-Joe?,oh nada, solo , el ayudo a que no me cayera, me miro, me miro con esos ojos azules como el mar y luego tiene ese cabello que parece que es de oro, su voz, tan ... tan masculina...-, comenzo Angie

- bien Toby que te parece si te muestro la casa? , Angie va a tardar un rato-, dijo Simon

- esta bien-, dijo Toby

- vamos Theo-, dijo Simon

-ya voy Simon-, dijo Theodoro

_En la casa de Ian..._

La casa de Ian era la misma , solo esta vez tenia solo un auto, no habia fuente y por dentro la casa era un verdadero desastre

-wow, es , elegante-, dijo Jeanette un poco dudosa

- esta es mi casa y ahora lo es de ustedes tambien-, dijo Ian

- genial-, dijo Brittany

- si verdad?, ahora niñas, muestrenme lo que saben hacer- , dijo Ian

- reunion niñas-, dijo Eleonor, las chipettes hicieron lo mismo que hicieron en la casa de las ardillas y comenzaron a cantar

_You change your mind, like a girl chages clothes_

_i should know , that you're not good for me_

_'cause you're hot then you're cold, _

_you're yes and you're no _

_you're in and you're out_

_you're up and you're down_

_you wrong when it's right_

_it's black and it's white_

_we fight ,we break up _

_we kiss ,we make up _

_yeah yeah -_termino Brittany y para cuando voltearon Ian ya tenia el telefono en la mano

- Benjamin, ya tengo tu exito-, dijo Ian en el telefono

-¿escuchan eso niñas?, vamos a ser estrellas-, chillo Brittany

- si, pero saben ,estoy comenzando a sentirme mal por habernos ido de la casa de las ardillas sin nisiquiera despedirnos directamente-, dijo Jeanette

- Jean, no escuchaste a Ian?, ellos nos estan usando, abre los ojos-, dijo Brittany

-si pero...

- Jeanette!-, Dijo Brittany

- okay-, dijo Jeanette

* * *

**Aqui esta este capitulo :D, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, se los agradeceria mucho**


	9. Benjamin conoce a las chipettes

Al otro dia, el despertador volvio a sonar, Toby habia dormido en el cuarto de Dave aun con los audifonos de su videojuego puestos ya que habia jugado toda la tarde y parte de la noche, Angie estaba acostada boca abajo en la cama hasta que se levanto por el ruido de su celular y el despertador.

- Alvin, despierta y apaga el reloj!-, dijo Angie adormilada, pasaron 5 segundos y se levanto , -ALVIN!, HABLO ENSERIO, LEVANTATE!, ALVIN!-, Angie fue hacia la habitacion de las ardillas , todos tenian las mantas en la cara, incluso Simon, Angie se las quito a los tres

- por favor, piedad Angie-, dijo Simon

- tu pides piedad?,a mi me fue terriblemente mal ayer y no me quejo ,levantate o te saco de la cola de esa maldita cama en este instante!-, dijo Angie

- no quiero ir a la escuela-, dijo Alvin

- bien, ya somos dos jefe, pero yo no mando aqui es Dave el que manda aqui y el dijo que tenemos que ir a la escuela , asi que antes de que hables Theodoro, los quiero a los tres cambiandose de ropa el 10 segundos ,porque les advierto que no soy una persona de mañanas ,tampoco una mujer paciente y si me hacen enojar mas de lo que ya estoy los voy a tirar a los tres al triturador de basura-dijo Angie

- Angie no crees que estas exagerando?-, dijo Simon

- UNO!-, dijo Angie , al instante los tres se levantaron y se fueron al baño a cambiarse

_Mas tarde en la escuela..._

-DIVIERTANSE!-, grito Toby desde el auto

-lo dudo-, dijo Simon

- vamos chicos, no sean aguaiestas, veanle el lado positivo-, dijo Theodoro

-es dificil verle el lado positivo a esto-, dijo Alvin

- a ver señor sabelotodo, no te la habias pasado muy bien ayer?-, dijo Angie

-si, pero las clases... aburren-, dijo Alvin

- wow, que novedad, felicidades, con esa oracion descubriste la cura para la anorexia,la bulimia y el cancer-, dijo Angie con sarcasmo , en eso sonó el timbre

-vamos a jugar a algo chicos, el juego se llama "Simon Dice"-, dijo Simon señalandose asi mismo, -ahora, Simon dice: que la adolescente malhumorada y el hermano insoportable dejen de pelear y caminen hacia la escuela-

-ash, okay-, dijeron los dos

_En la escuela..._

Angie fue a su casillero mientras esperaba a Alvin ya que tenian el mismo horario de clases ese dia, pero al momento de que Angie abrio el casillero

-AY!-, grito alguien, Angie le habia pegado con el casillero en la cara

- ay pero que horror, lo siento mucho , ¿te lastime?-, dijo Angie pero cuando ella se dio la vuelta , vio a un chico dandole la espalda con las manos en la nariz

- no,no, no te preocupes ,estoy bien-, dijo,el se quito la mano de la nariz y se volteo para ver a Angie, y para sorpresa de Angie, era el chico por el que ella habia estado balbuceando durante dos horas el dia anterior , Joe

- Joe?-, dijo Angie

- hola, Angelica, ¿cierto?-, dijo Joe, _"oh dios, se acordó de mi nombre , ME_ MUERO¡!", pensó Angie

- em, si , s-soy yo, la que tu salvaste ayer de romperse el craneo y matarse-, dijo Angie _, "genial en mi otra escuela conocí a otros chicos y ahora este que apenas lo conozco esta haciendome actuar y hablar como una tarada total"-, _pensó

- si, ya te recuerdo,la pianista de las ardillas-, dijo Joe

-como lo supiste?-, dijo Angie ,_ "oh, que pregunta mas estupida, los chicos estaban contigo cuando te caiste,¡VUELVE A LA TIERRA DE UNA VEZ ANGIE!-, _pensó

-ayer los tres estaban contigo-, dijo Joe

- cierto-, dijo Angie entre una risa nerviosa,en eso Alvin salio del baño _"ahi esta esa piraña con patas otra vez" _pensó, se echo a correr y se le subio al hombro a Angie

- Alvin , cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso sin avisarme , tus patas me causan escalofrios-, dijo Angie

- vamonos se nos hace tarde para ir a clases-, dijo Alvin

- y tus modales Alvin Seville?, disculpalo Joe, seguramente ya lo conoces pero el es Alvin-, dijo Angie

- si lo se, mi hermanita te ama Alvin, no para de hablar de ti-, dijo Joe

- si,si esa niña tiene un buen gusto, vamonos Angie-, dijo Alvin

- bien , me tengo que ir, ya voy tarde a clases-, dijo Angie

- bien, bye, por cierto, ¿a que clase?-, dijo Joe

- Ciencias , y como dije antes ya vamos muy tarde-, dijo Alvin sin bajarse del hombro de Angie

- enserio?, yo tambien voy a ciencias, si quieren los acompaño-, dijo Joe

- si , seria genial-,dijo Angie, Alvin solo hizo una mueca y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el salon

En la casa de Ian...

Ian habia llamado a Benjamin el dia anterior para que fuera a conocer a las chipettes y ese dia finalmente habia llegado

- aqui estoy Ian, ¿porque tanto apuro porque viniera?-, dijo Benjamin

-tengo tu exito, son ardillas-, dijo Ian

- Ian , si secuestraste a las ardillas otra vez no me encargare de conseguirte abogado- dijo Benjamin

-no, son ardillas, hembras que cantan- , dijo Ian

-hasta que no lo vea , no lo creo-,dijo Benjamin cruzando los brazos

- Britt... quiero decir, niñas!-, dijo Ian, Las chipettes aparecieron encima del piano y comenzaron a cantar, la cancion "So What" de Pink

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_

_Na-na-na-na na-na_

_i guess that i lost my boyfriend,_

_i don't know where he went_

_so i'm gonna spend my money_

_i'm not gonna pay his rent_

_i'm gonna get in trouble i wanna to start to fight_

_na-na-na-na-na-na-na , i wanna to start to fight_

_so,so what, i'm still a rockstar_

_i got my rock moves_

_and i don't want you tonight_

los ojos de Benjamin se abrieron con asombro

- ellas...son exelentes-, dijo , - por mi, dales el contrato-

- YEAH!-, dijo Ian, Las chipettes se abrazaron y comenzaron a gritar , cuando Benjamin se fue Ian comenzo a leer el periodico , el encabezado decia : "Las Ardillas en la Music mania representando a west eastman"

-niñas!, preparen sus cosas, se van a la escuela!-, dijo Ian

* * *

**Aqui esta otro capitulo ;), espero que les haya gustado , dejen su reviews ,se los agradeceria mucho**


	10. la decisión de la directora Rubin

_En la escuela..._

Alvin, Angie y Joe estaban en clase de ciencias hasta que el maestro anuncio

- chicos, formen equipos para la tarea-, despues de esto Joe se levanto de su silla y fue hacia Angie

- Angie, si no vas a hacer la tarea con Alvin, quizas podriamos...-, dijo Joe antes de ser interrumpido por Alvin

- si, ella va a hacer la tarea conmigo-, dijo Alvin

- si , pero , lo podemos hacer de equipos de tres , ¿no?-, dijo Angie , Joe sonrio

- entonces , ¿en que casa?-, dijo Joe

-en nuestra casa-, dijo Alvin antes de que Angie pudiera decir algo

- bien, entonces, Angie , ¿me das tu numero?-, dijo Joe

- claro- , dijo Angie jugandole carreras a Alvin para hablar, Angie tomo una pluma y escribio su numero en la libreta de Joe ,cosa que aparentemente estaba haciendo rabiar a Alvin

- Angie , acompañame al baño-, dijo Alvin

- otra vez?, es la sexta vez que vas , ya no tomes tanta agua-, dijo Angie

- Angie!-, dijo Alvin

- ay, okay, disculpame un segundo Joe-, dijo Angie, Angie llevo a Alvin al baño, obviamete ella no entraba solo le abria la puerta y se quedaba esperandolo en el casillero, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Alvin salio y volvieron a ir al salon de clases, la clase casi terminaba y despues las ardillas y Angie tenian que ensayar para la music mania con la señorita Ortega, y asi fue la clase finalmente termino y la señorita Ortega los llevo a la sala de musica donde tambien estaba la directora

- entonces, ¿estan listos?-, pregunto Jullie

- siempre-, dijo Alvin

- Angelica , si estas de acuerdo primero ensayamos en el piano normal y mañana podemos ensayar en el piano electrico- , dijo Jullie

- si, esta bien-, dijo Angie , pero en eso aparecio alguien en el salon

- YO ME OPONGO!-,aparecio Ian

- aqui huele a rata-, dijo Simon

- mas bien , aqui hay 4 ratas-, dijo Angie cuando vio que las chipettes entraron detras de el , cuando Jeanette y Eleonor los vieron ahi se veia que se sentian culpables incluso a Jeanette se le veian los ojos llorosos pero Brittany todo el tiempo trato de no hacer contacto visual

-lo puedo ayudar señor Hawke?-, dijo la directora

- si señorita, escuche lo de la music mania y vine corriendo para que usted escuche a mis niñas-, dijo Ian

- eso es muy amable de su parte señor Hawke, pero yo ya tome mi decision-, dijo la directora

- si, pero que le parece si las escucha?-, dijo Ian

-pues , okay pero no me hara cambiar de opinion-, dijo la directora , las chipettes comenzaron a cantar (**en esta escena elegi una cancion que no aparece en la pelicula original se llama "wannabe" y es de las "space girls"**), pero no cantaron como otras veces Brittany cantaba los versos principales y Jeanette y Eleonor solo le hacia coro

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really want _

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want _

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want _

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want _

_I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh] _

_I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh _

_If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends _

_[gotta get with my friends] _

_Make it last forever, friendship never ends _

_If you wanna be my lover you have got to give _

_Taking is too easy but that's the way it is _

_if you wanna be my lover-,_ termino Brittany

para cuando las chipettes terminaron casi toda la escuela estaba en el salon de musica

- bueno son esplendidas, pero como dije antes-, yo ya tome mi decision-, dijo la directora

- mire directora Rubin, no quiero ser imprudente, pero mi propuesta es que los alumnos decidan quien es mejor , ¿no?, practiquemos el poder de la democracia, ¿que le parece?-, dijo Ian, la directora Rubin miro a los alumnos ,despues a las ardillas y a las chipettes y por ultimo a Ian, - esto es lo que vamos a hacer-, dijo, - este viernes cada grupo se presentara y quien reciba la mayor cantidad de aplausos nos representara en la music mania-, al escuchar esto todos los alumnos comenzaron a gritar y las chipettes se abrazaron

- usted gana esta vez señor Hawke-, dijo la directora un poco furiosa por la decision que habia tomado

* * *

**Aqui esta otro capitulo :D, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews se los agradeceria mucho**


	11. Angie VS Brittany

_Mas tarde ese dia..._

Alvin, Simon, Theodoro y Angie estaban en sus respectivos casilleros , que en realidad estaban en la misma fila

- es increible que nos hicieran esto-, dijo Simon mientras se las arreglaba para meter su libro de matematicas a su casillero

-si, lo se, las mujeres asi son-, dijo Alvin, Angie le dio una mirada de muerte

- ¿que acabas de decir Alvin?- , dijo Angie

- todas las mujeres , a exepcion de ti- , dijo Alvin y luego rio nerviosamente

- te salvaste esta vez-, dijo Angie

- ¿porque tenemos que hacer la tarea con Joe?-, se quejo Alvin

- Alvin, ¿quieres que te repita la explicacion del maestro de de donde vienen los bebes?-, dijo Angie, Alvin puso la cara de asco y se metio en su casillero

- NO!, NO!, PIEDAD!, TEN PIEDAD DE MI!-, grito desde adentro

- chicos , me siento mal por lo que nos hicieron las Chipettes-,dijo Theodoro

- se llama sentirse traicionado-, dijo Angie , entonces dieron el timbre para el almuerzo

- vas a venir Angie?-, dijo Simon

- oh, yo , yo los alcanzo,voy a pasar al baño primero-, dijo Angie al ver que Alvin salio del casillero,cuando vio que se fue se acerco a Simon y le susurro, -en realidad voy a hablar con Joe, pero creo que a Alvin no le agrada mucho

-oh, okay, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo-, dijo Simon y despues el y Theodoro se fueron , Angie se quedo ahi muy tranquila hasta que escucho una voz

-que tal lo que trajo el viento?-,dijo la voz Angie cerro el casillero y vio a Brittany ahi

- aash,y hablando del rey de Roma-, dijo Angie

- oh, lo siento , pase usted su magestad-, dijo Brittany

-se lo que pretendes chaparra y no te va a funcionar, no se que disparate y medio te haya metido Ian a la cabeza pero te advierto, a los chicos, nunca, nadie les gana-, dijo Angie

- ¿quieres apostar?, oh no, ¿de que sirve ganar si a la hora de la hora nisiquiera se van a presentar para traicionar a la escuela como lo hicieron con Ian?- dijo Brittany

- nosotros traicionar a Ian?, traicion la que ustedes nos hicieron a nosotros, primero se van de la casa sin mas ni mas y ahora Ian sabotea a la directora para hacerlas cantar -,dijo Angie

- Ian se preocupa por nosotros-, dijo Brittany

- Britt, Britt, Britt, Britt, enserio siento pena por ti, que credula eres de las mentiras-, dijo Angie

- te crees la gran cosa-, dijo Brittany

- a diferecia de ti, yo parezco una gran cosa-, dijo Angie

- no me digas, ¿con eso horribles granos que tienes en la frente?-, dijo Brittany

-por dios, que te comportaras como una diva ya era demasiado,pero ahora resulta que nunca te has mirado al espejo,o tal vez el espejo te tiene tanto miedo que no quiere verte-, dijo Angie

- Cruella De Vil-dijo Brittany

- bruja de Oz- contestó Angie

-fea-dijo Brittany

- gorda-dijo Angie

-asquerosa- dijo Brittany

- esquizofrenica-dijo Angie

- bipolar-dijo Brittany

- Anorexica!-dijo Angie

- Bulimica!-dijo Brittany

- BIO-ESQUELETA!-grito Angie

- ¿como me llamaste?-dijo Brittany

-no te hagas menza ,si me escuchaste-, dijo Angie ahora agachada a la altura de Brittany

- estas muerta-, dijo Brittany

- dios mio, mira que miedo tengo,mira como estoy temblando-, dijo Angie

- okay, esto es guerra-, dijo Brittany

- ¿quieres apostar?-, dijo Angie, ambas gritaron como animales salvajes y Brittany comenzo a perseguir a Angie

- RATA RABIOSA!-, gritó Angie

- ANIMAL SALVAJE!-, gritó Brittany

- JA! , MIRA QUIEN HABLA !-, gritó , Angie se volteo y vio que Brittany no estaba detras de ella

- ¿donde estas cabeza de coco rayado?, ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?-, grito Angie, sintio que algo subio por su espalda

- AQUI!-, gritó Brittany y despues comenzo a atacar a Angie

-QUITATE DE ENCIMA, ME VAS A PASAR LAS PULGAS Y LA RABIA!-, gritó Angie , Angie se tiró al suelo lo que hizo finalmente que Brittany se bajara de su cara, Angie la mantuvo acostada sobre su espalda y le pego una cachetada lo mas fuerte que pudo

-AAAAAH!, TE VOY A MATAR ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO!-, gritó Brittany

-PUDRETE!-, gritó Angie y se echo a correr

_en la cafeteria..._

Alvin, Simon y Theodoro estaban sentados juntos en la mesa que se habian sentado el dia anterior

- chicos ,¿no creen que Angie ya se tardo?-, dijo Theodoro

- pues si-, dijo Simon

- ¿quieren que vaya a buscarla?-, dijo Alvin

-NO!, quiero decir,no, dale su tiempo, seguramente esta en algun asunto importante-, dijo Simon, Alvin le dio una mirada incredula y siguio picando la comida

_En el gimnasio..._

- VAS A VER CUANDO TE ATRAPE, DESGRACIADA INFELIZ!-, gritó Angie ahora con la ropa rasgada ,un ojo morado, rasguños por todas partes, y el cabello alborotado

- JA!, QUE VAS A HACERME?!-, gritó Brittany, ella estaba igual de desbaratada que Angie, Angie agarro una pelota y se la tiró a Brittany, Brittany fue a parar contra la pared

- creo que me rompiste la espalda-, dijo Brittany al borde de lagrimas

- PUES ME ALEGRO!, NO TE IMPORTO HACE DIEZ MINUTOS CUANDO ME TORCISTE EL BRAZO!-, gritó Angie, Brittany se incorporo y otra vez comenzo a erseguir a Angie hasta que llegaron al baño, ahi Brittany tomo a Angie del pelo la jalo hasta el lavamanos y le mojo la cara

- ESTAS MUERTA!-, gritó Angie, agarro a Brittany de la cola y la sumergio en el inodoro, las dos se tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a golpearse hasta el punto de que Brittany hiciera que a Angie le sangrara la nariz y que Angie le arrancara algo de pelo a Brittany, finalmente salieron del baño y se encontraron con la increible sorpresa de que

- Señoritas-, dijo la directora Rubin, las dos se levantaron del suelo , Angie se limpio lo mas que pudo la sangre que tenia en la nariz , trato de acomodarse el cabello lo mas que pudo y trato de cubrir los rasguños que tenia en su brazo, Brittany hizo lo mismo solo que ella en vez de de limpiar sangre de su nariz se tapo las partes de su brazo en las cuales no tenia pelo y luego rio nerviosamente

- ¿hay algun problema?-, dijo Brittany,la directora se cruzo de brazos y luego Angie y Brittany se miraron una a la otra

- ELLA EMPEZO!-, gritaron señalandose una a la otra, la directora paro una ceja, ellas dos sabian lo que venia despues...

* * *

**Oh yeah, guerra XD , espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y por favor dejen sus reviews se los agradeceria mucho**


	12. La sospecha de Brittany

_Mas tarde en la oficina de la directora..._

Brittany estaba sobre el escritorio mientras que Angie estaba sentada toda nerviosa comiendose las uñas

-todo esto , es tu culpa-, dijo Brittany

- mi culpa , mi culpa, ¿quien empezo con esa tonteria de "mira lo que trajo el viento"-, dijo Angie

- ¿y tu para que contestaste?-, dijo Brittany

- no me iba a quedar callada-, dijo Angie, pero en eso entro la directora y las dos se callaron como por arte de magia

- señoritas, estuve hablando con algunos de los chicos que vieron su pequeño enfrentamiento, y quiero que sepan que esto no es un ring de boxeo, es una escuela y esta se las pasare solo porque son nuevas pero no significa que no habra consecuencias-, dijo la directora

-NO!, YO SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!, NO ME PONGA A LAVAR BAÑOS!-, dijo Brittany

- no las voy a poner a lavar baños, les gusta la musica , ¿cierto?, entonces para que aprendan a llevarse bien quiero que compongan una cancion entre las dos-, dijo la directora, los ojos de Angie y Brittany se abrieron de horror

- eeh,directora, eso no va a ser posible, tenemos que ensayar, nos presentaremos el viernes, ¿lo recuerda?-, dijo Brittany

- oh, pues entonces quiero la cancion el jueves , a la hora del almuerzo en el salon de musica, retirense-, dijo la directora, Angie y Brittany salieron de la oficina quejandose para sus adentros pero cuando estaban en el pasillo

- TE ODIO!-, se gritaron una a la otra y despues se fueron a sus clases, Angie a Matematicas y Brittany a geometria, cuando Angie llego al salon se sento entre medio de Alvin y de Joe, Alvin levanto la vista para tratar de reclamarle a Angie porque no habia llegado a la cafeteria pero la vio toda golpeada y toda rasguñada

- dios mio, ¿que te paso?-, dijo Alvin

-eem yo ...me agarre con Brittany-, dijo Angie

-¿que?!, en que sentido?, en un Dance Off en un Sing Off ¿en que?-,dijo Alvin

- no seas tarado, me agarre con Brittany a golpes!-, dijo Brittany

- y..¿estas bien?-, dijo Joe un poco preocupado

- bueno, si el hecho de que te este sangrando la nariz es estar bien, si, estoy perfecta-, dijo Angie , Alvin comenzo a inspeccionar el brazo de Angie y descubrio una herida con un poco de sagre

-¿que es esto?-, dijo Alvin

- una mordida, una mordida de Brittany, y tambien me torcio el brazo-, dijo Angie

- eeh?, como fue que ella pudo...

- si, enserio , ella se me atraveso entre los pies, hizo que tropezara , se subio a mi espalda , me agarro el brazo y cuando menos pense yo estaba llorando de dolor -, dijo Angie

-¿quieres ir a la enfermeria?-, Preguntó Joe

- nah, me voy a poner bien, tu tranquilo-, dijo Angie

-es enserio Angie-, dijo Joe, entonces fue cuando Alvin intervino

- Angie, ¿te cambio de lugar?-, dijo Alvin tratando de quitar a Angie de un lado de Joe

-¿para?-,dijo Angie

- vamos, aqui en mi lugar si se cae el ventilador de techo, no te mata-,dijo Alvin, Angie finalmente accedio y le cambio de lugar a Alvin

Mas tarde Toby llego por los chicos a la escuela y nisiquiera notó que Angie iba toda golpeada , se subieron al auto y en 15 minutos llegaron a la casa

- Alvin, recuerda que hoy Joe va a venir y quiero que te comportes-, dijo Angie

- okay-, dijo Alvin

- es increible que te agarraras a golpes con Brittany-, dijo Simon

- oye, ella me provoco-, dijo Angie, entraron a la casa y descubrieron que el telefono estaba sonando, Simon contestó

-¿hola?-

_- em , si , ¿eres tu simon?-, dijo Jeanette al otro lado del telefono_

Simon se ruborizo un poco , -s-si , soy yo, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

_- pues , me entere de la pelea y queria ver como está Angelica-, dijo Jeanette_

- oh, no te preocupes , ella esta bien ahora, ¿como está Brittany?-, dijo Simon

_-igual, está bien, bueno me tengo que ir , Ian esta a punto de llegar y digamos que no le gusta mucho que hable contigo, ah y dice Brittany que le digas a Angelica que si la va a ver hoy en el parque para hacer algo sobre una cancion -, dijo Jeanette_

**-**si, yo le digo , bye-, dijo Simon y colgo el telefono , - ANGIE!, DIJO JEANETTE , QUE BRITTANY DICE QUE LA VEAS HOY EN EL PARQUE PARA HACER ALGO SOBRE UNA CANCION!-, gritó Simon, en sala Angie solo suspiro irritada, en eso llamaron a la puerta, Angie estaba con la lapdod en las piernas y Alvin estaba acostado boca arriba viendo la tele

- Alvin/Angie abre la puerta-, dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-no,tu abrela-, volvieron a decir

- ya, yo abro-, dijo Simon , Simon se subio a la perilla de la puerta y la abrio era Joe, Angie rapidamente corrio al baño a arreglarse el cabello

- genial, me vas a dejar solo-, dijo Alvin

- hola Al-, saludo Joe

- hola-, dijo Alvin de mala gana

- ¿y Angie donde esta?-, preguntó Joe

- ¿porque?, ¿la quieres besar?-, dijo Alvin un poco furioso

- no , tranquilo, yo solo preguntaba, ¿pensaste en lo que Ryan dijo sobre el equipo de football?-, dijo Joe

- si, pero estoy indeciso-, dijo Alvin aun de muy mala gana

Joe lo miro y se puso a pensar que decirle para hacer que le hablara bien

- ¿te gustan los videojuegos?-, dijo Joe

- algo-dijo Alvin

-y dime Alvin, ¿alguna vez has tenido novia?-, pregunto Joe

_"ay, como enfada esté"_, pensó Alvin, - no, no, Dave no nos deja tener pareja, dice que somos muy jovenes-, dijo Alvin

- ¿enserio?, ¿cuantos años?-, preguntó Joe

- oye ,oye que te pasa no te me pases de la raya ,¿ que o quien eres para tener derecho a saber ese dato?, ¿me quieres acosar o que?-, dijo Alvin

- ay que fiera, lo siento-, dijo Joe tratando de mantener su paciencia

- FIERA?!, ahora resulta que hasta de sexo me cambiaste-, dijo Alvin , Joe suspiró tratando de no pelear con el y se puso su mp3, Alvin estaba buscando una manera de molestarlo y la encontro cuando se dio cuenta de que los audifonos estaban demasiado altos e incluso el podia escuchar que cancion tenia Joe

- te van a reventar los timpanos-, dijo Alvin, Joe rodó los ojos y le bajo el volumen

_En la casa de Ian…_

Brittany estaba afuera del dormitorio de Ian buscando las palabras para tratar de decirle que se habia agarrado a golpes con la pianista de las ardillas osea Angie, se armó de valor y toco la puerta

-¿Quién eres?-, dijo Ian

-soy B-Brittany-, dijo Brittany

- oh, entra angelito , entra-, dijo Ian, Brittany entró lentamente y se subio a la cama ya que Ian estaba parado cerca de la ventana

- Ian, ¿te puedo decir algo?-,dijo Brittany

- si son problemas de mujeres a mi ni me metas-, dijo Ian

-no, es que…yo….queria ver si…si puedo salir al parque mas tarde-, dijo Brittany

- claro cariño, pideme cualquier cosa, aquí solo me importas tu , tienes un gran talento Brittany, y yo hare hasta lo imposible para hacerte famosa, recuerda , solo importas tu y nadie mas-, dijo Ian, Brittany lo miro por un momento

-¿de acuerdo?-, dijo despues –entonces me voy al parque a eso de las 4-, dijo Brittany

-ok princesa-, dijo Ian, Brittany rio nerviosamente y salio del cuarto

- _algo no me cuadra bien aquí_-, dijo para si

* * *

**OOOh, ¿porque a Alvin no le agrada Joe?, ¿cumpliran Angie y Brittany el castigo?, ¿cual es la sospecha de Brittany?, vealo en el proximo capitulo, Nah mentira XD, aqui tienen otro capitulo , espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews , se los agradeceria mucho**


	13. ¿celoso yo? y Starships

Brittany se olvido de eso y siguió caminando

-¿le dijiste?-, preguntó Jeanette

- em…algo asi -, dijo Brittany

- ¿No le dijiste, Brittany?-, dijo Jeanette

- no, no podía decirle que me agarre a golpes con Angelica-, dijo Brittany , Jeanette suspiró

-bien hazlo como tu quieras-, dijo Jeanette

_En la casa Seville…_

Alvin , Angie y Joe ya habían terminado la tarea,Alvin estuvo casi todo el rato tratando de hacerle la vida a cuadritos a Joe , estaban todos en la puerta principal

-Angie, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?-, pregunto Joe

- claro-, dijo Angie, Alvin puso su cara de guacala otra vez , Angie y Joe salieron de la casa

- veras Angie, como eres la nueva e hice la tarea contigo, y mi mamá no te conoce-, comenzó Joe

- ¿no le agrado a tu mamá?-, dijo Angie

-no , me comentó que si le gusta la idea de que haya hecho la tarea contigo, pero ahora quiere conocerte-, dijo Joe

- oh, no hay problema, ¿Cuándo y donde?-, dijo Angie

- mañana , en mi casa , a las 4-, dijo Joe

-ok , esta bien,-, dijo Angie

- ANGIE!, BRITTANY EN EL TELEFONO!-, gritó Alvin

- bien, ya me tengo que ir-, dijo Angie, y antes de que Joe pudiera hablar

-ANGELICA!-, volvió a gritar Alvin

-ok , bye-, dijo Joe y se fue caminando hacia su casa, Angie entro a la casa y le quito el teléfono a Alvin

- ¿Qué quieres?-, dijo Angie

_-vamos a ir al parque si o no?-, Dijo Brittany al otro lado del teléfono_

- si, pero por si no te has dado cuenta no eres la única que tiene asuntos que atender , yo estaba en un asunto muy importante cuando me llamaste-, dijo Angie

_-aah pues lo siento señorita perfecta,no soy adivina -, dijo Brittany_

- ¿sabes que?, dejate de tonteras y vete yendo al parque yo ya voy para allá-, dijo Angie

_-ok-, dijo Brittany y colgó el teléfono _

Un rato después en el parque…

Brittany había llegado un poco mas rápido que Angie y ya se estaba enojando porque no llegaba

-Al fin llegas-, dijo Brittany

-callate-, dijo Angie de mala gana y se sentó a un lado de Brittany

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?, este parque esta muy grande-, dijo Brittany

- persigo a Alvin todos los días, se esconde y siempre lo encuentro, buscar a su "casi clon femenino" no fue nada difícil-, dijo Angie

-entonces, ¿alguna idea para la canción?-, dijo Brittany

- yo toco el piano, no escribo canciones-, dijo Angie

_En la casa Seville…_

Alvin estaba sentado en el sillón con un tazon de bolas de queso a un lado y Simon llego a sentarse a un lado de Alvin

-¿Qué haces?-, pregunto Simon

- se cree mucho porque tiene esos malditos ojos azules-, dijo Alvin

- eeh, Alvin, acabo de hacerte una pregunta-, dijo Simon, Alvin volteo a verlo

- ¿ y tu a que horas llegaste?-, dijo Alvin

- sabes que, olvidalo-, dijo Simon

-Simon, ¿notas algo raro en Angie?-, dijo Alvin

- si, se pintó las uñas de los pies-, dijo Simon

- exacto, ¿y sabes porque?, porque le gusta Joe-, dijo Alvin

-eso yo ya lo sabia, ella misma me lo dijo,¿eso que tiene de malo?-, dijo Simon

-como que?... Simon que dirias si Dave se casara con la vieja esa que esta de cajera en el supermercado?-, dijo Alvin

- bien por el-, dijo Simon

-no,no,no, sabes algo?, algo no esta bien con ese Joe, es un tarado-, dijo Alvin

- no Alvin, ser un tarado es alguien que enfada,enfada y enfada todo el dia , lo único que hace es: comer , dormir , ir al baño y criticar gente,osea como lo que estas actuando ahora-, dijo Simon, Alvin le metió una bola de queso a la boca para callarlo

- CALLATE!, yo se que ese Joe no trae nada bueno, nada-,dijo Alvin

- Alvin, tu estas celoso, ese es tu problema-, dijo Simon

- celoso yo?, en que mundo?, en el mundo al revés tal vez?, además ese Joe no tiene nada que no tenga yo, literal-, dijo Alvin

- ¿no?, mira ahí viene-, dijo Simon señalando hacia la ventana

-DAME EL RIFLE!-, gritó Alvin

- estas celoso-, dijo Simon

-¿celoso de quien?, ¿celoso porque?-, dijo Alvin

- de Joe, porque crees que Angie le va a hacer mas caso a Joe que a ti-, dijo Simon

- ESO NO ES CIERTO!-,gritó Alvin

- seh, lo que tu digas, si me necesitas estare en el estudio de Dave-, dijo Simon y se fue al estudio Alvin se quedo ahí y pensó , "_ Celoso yo?, que tontería"_

_En el parque…_

Angie y Brittany seguían sentadas en el mismo banco que estaban desde que Angie llego

-¿ideas?-, dijo Angie

- no, ¿y tu?-, dijo Brittany

- no- contestó Angie

- ¿Por qué de repente tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a acabar lavando los baños?-, dijo Brittany

- no eres la única-, dijo Angie

-solo de casualidad,¿Cómo sigue tu nariz?-, preguntó Brittany

- bien, ¿y tu espalda?-, preguntó Angie

- bien-, dijo Brittany

-mega pelotazo ¿eh?, hasta a mi me dolio-, dijo Angie

- oye, ¿Qué te pasa?, yo soy una nave espacial, puedo volar , con pelotazos pero puedo volar-, dijo Brittany y luego las dos comenzaron a reir histéricamente, entonces Angie se calló un momento

- ¿Qué sucede?-, dijo Brittany

- ¿naves espaciales?, ¿volar?-, dijo Angie

- si, eso fue lo que dije-, dijo Brittany

- Brittany eres una genio!-, dijo Angie

-¿eh?-, dijo Brittany

-_Starships , we meant to fly, hands up and touch the sky-_canto Angie

- _Can't stop ´cause we're so high _….eh…. _let's do this one more time_-, continuo Brittany

-a ver, vamos a intentarlo-, dijo Angie

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky _

_Can't stop, ´cause we're so high_

_Let's do this one more time-_cantaron las dos

-acabamos de salvarnos de lavar los baños-, dijo Brittany

-oh si-, dijo Angie

* * *

**¿crees que Alvin este celoso?, ¿se llevaran bien Angie y Brittany?, XD,por cierto se que muchos de ustedes ya conocen la cancion de "Starships" la canta Nicki Minaj , pero vamos a suponer que Angie y Brittany la compusieron (como en la pelicula , las canciones son covers pero pretendemos que Dave las escribio), bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y dejen sus reviews se los agradeceria mucho**


	14. pequeños momentos y mas sospechas

Un rato despues Angie llego a la casa ,eran las 6:40 , entro y no primero que vio fue a Alvin esperándola en la entrada

-¿Dónde estabas?-, dijo Alvin

- en el parque-, dijo Angie

-¿con quien?-, dijo Alvin

- fui a arreglar un asunto con Brittany, te lo dije antes de salir Alvin-, dijo Angie , Alvin comenzó a verla y vio que llevaba una hoja con algo escrito

-¿y ese papel?-, dijo Alvin

-es una canción que compusimos Brittany y yo -, dijo Angie

- mas te vale, te estare vigilando Angelica -, dijo Alvin y se fue a su cuarto, en eso salió Simon de la cocina

-¿y eso que fue?-, pregunto Angie

- oh, nada, te daras cuenta muy pronto-, dijo Simon

-MUERE!, MUERE! , ZOMBIE ¡!, AAAAH! ME DIERON, ME DIERON!-,gritó Toby desde el cuarto de Dave

- y luego yo soy el friki-, dijo Simon

_Al otro dia en la escuela… _

Theodoro estaba en su casillero, Alvin andaba detrás de Angie vigilando que no se fuera con Joe y a Simon lo habían llamado los chicos del club de ajedrez, Theodoro estaba tratando de meter los libros mas grandes que el al enorme casillero cuando escucho una voz que venia desde atrás

-¿necesitas una mano Theo?-, era una voz familiar, Theodoro se dio la vuelta y vio a Eleonor ahí atrás

- em, si , gracias-, dijo Theodoro, entre los dos metieron al casillero un libro, un gigante libro de historia (desde su punto de vista) al casillero de Theodoro

-¿Qué tal las cosas en la casa de Ian?-, dijo Theodoro

- pues , está todo muy tranquilo , pero ya ves en lo que ando yo -, dijo Eleonor señalando sus pies , Theodoro bajo la vista para verla y vio que llevaba unos tacones verdes que casi le impedían dar paso sin tropezarse o caerse

- ¿para que los tacones?-, preguntó Theodoro

- es que, dice mi tio Ian que me veo, em…muy enana a un lado de Jeanette y de Brittany asi que me dio estos tacones-, dijo Eleonor

-pues, no cuestiono lo que dice Ian pero yo pienso que alta o bajita, llenita o flaca eres muy bonita tal como eres -, dijo Theodoro timidamete haciendo que Eleonor se sonrojara

-e-enserio t-tu piensas que soy bonita?-, dijo Eleonor

-ajá-, dijo Theodoro tímidamente , y como siempre los interrumpió la campana

-bien, me tengo que ir a clases-, dijo Eleonor

- adiós Ellie-, dijo Theodoro , Eleonor sonrio y se fue hacia su clase

_Mientras tanto con Alvin y Angie…._

-no se que le ves a Joe-, se quejó Alvin

- Alvin , ya olvidalo por dios, te vas a traumar -, dijo Angie

- es que la verdad, no te entiendo, ni un poquito, que tiene Joe que otro chico no tenga?-, se quejo Alvin de nuevo

- lógica femenina, no te esfuerces nunca la entenderas mientras seas hombre-, dijo Angie

- ah no?, voy a traer a Brittany para tenerla de traductor entonces-,dijo Alvin, Angie gruñó y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared

-no hagas eso, vas a provocar que te de un derrame cerebral-, dijo Alvin

-bien, asi me muero y dejó a Joe solo, ¿te gusta eso?-, dijo Angie

"_es buena idea, le voy a decir a Joe que se pegue con un ladrillo para que se muera"-, pensó Alvin_

-ALVIN!-, gritó Angie

-eh, eh, ¿Qué?-, dijo Alvin volviendo de "su brillante plan"

- te pregunte que si no tenias clase de física-, dijo Angie

- ah si-, dijo Alvin

- entonces lárgate allá-, dijo Angie

- ¿estas en clase de historia con Joe?-, dijo Alvin

- Alvin, por dios que me parta un rayo de una vez, estoy en historia con Simon ya te lo dije, vete a la clase de física vas a llegar tarde-, dijo Angie

-pero..

_Hey, you're so jealous_

_And also annoying_

_Leave me alone now -, _comenzó Angie y Alvin comenzo a caminar hacia el gimnasio

_DON'T TRY TO SPY ME!_-, terminó Angie, Alvin rodo los ojos y entro al gimnasio y para su sorpresa cierta chipette de pelaje rojizo estaba ahí hablando con las porristas ella volteo para verlo y lo saludo con una sonrisa algo finjida, Alvin hizo lo mismo solo que el camino hacia ella para ver si podía hacer algo para hablarle , _"con intentarlo no pierdo nada"_ pensó

-hola Britt-, dijo Alvin , Brittany al principio hizo como si no lo escuchara

- em Britt-, dijo Alvin, Brittany por fin se volteo

- oh lo siento, ¿estabas hablando conmigo?-, dijo Brittany

- ¿hay alguna otra Brittany aquí?-, dijo Alvin, Brittany rodo los ojos dándole esa mirada que Angie siempre le daba la de "_Idiota , estoy en algo importante porque tienes que fastidiarme ahora?!" _

-pues mira ya sin rodeos, quería ver si tienes algo que hacer hoy a eso de las 4-, dijo Alvin

- si, a las 4 tengo que ensayar para el enfrentamiento del viernes, a las 5 voy a ensayar una canción con Angelica y a las 6 Ian prometió llevarnos a mis hermanas y a mi a cenar-, dijo Brittany

-oh, entiendo -, dijo Alvin, pero atrás las chicas con las que estaba hablando Brittany tenían otro plan , había una chica morena de ojos verdes ,se llamaba Megan y estaba Becca ( a la que Alvin le beso el dedo)

-¿crees que debamos darle una mano a Alvin?-, pregunto Becca

- adelante-, dijo Megan y empujo a Brittany hacia Alvin, Alvin la agarro de la cintura lo que hizo que sus narices se tocara o mas bien que accidentalmente se dieran un beso

-oh dios, mi culpa ,que torpe, me estoy convirtiendo en Jeanette, enserio lo siento-, dijo Brittany , entonces se dieron cuenta que seguían sin separarse , casi automáticamente los dos se pusieron rojos y se separaron , Alvin se acomodo el sueter nerviosamente mientras que Brittany comenzó a jugar con sus manos

- bueno, no importa Britt-, dijo Alvin

- ALVIN!-, gritó uno de los chicos

- bien , adiós, te veo al rato-, dijo Alvin

- espera-, dijo Brittany

- ¿si?-, dijo Alvin

- solo quería decirte , buena suerte el viernes, que gane el mejor-, dijo Brittany

- em gracias, igual, le das mis saludos a tus hermanas-, dijo Alvin y se alejo de Brittany

- se que tu lo hiciste Megan, no me causo gracia-, dijo Brittany, Megan y Becca comenzaron a reir histéricamente

_Mientras tanto …._

Simon había salido al baño cuando vio que Ian entro a la oficina de la directora, Simon sabia que no estaba bien hacerlo pero , decidió espiarlo

-buenos días señor Hawke, ¿lo puedo ayudar?-, dijo la directora

- si señorita Rubin, con todo respeto, le voy a pedir que por favor me deje llevarme temprano a Brittany hoy-, dijo Ian, Simon comenzó a ponerse nervioso

- ¿para que?, si lo puedo saber-, dijo la directora Rubin

- es algo muy importante se me presento un pequeño asunto y la necesito-, dijo Ian

-okay, en este momento esta en clase de física, pase por ella-, dijo la directora, los ojos de Simon se abrieron de horror y miles de pensamientos le vinieron a la cabeza

"_no,no,no, esto esta mal, tenemos que hacer algo, ahora"-_pensó Simon y se dirgio hacia el gimnasio detrás de Ian….

* * *

**¿Cual es el plan de Ian?, ¿que va a hacer Simon?, jaja, me gusta hacer eso XD, pero aqui esta otro capitulo, perdon si me tarde mucho tuve algunos asuntos que atender y no habia tenido tiempo de agarrar la computadora, y por cierto la parodia que hizo Angie esa de "hey you're so jealous.." es de la cancion de "Call me maybe" de Carly Rae Jepsen , bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo (se que no es el mejor ) y por favor dejen sus reviews ,se los agradeceria mucho :D**


	15. Una amenaza y el fail del conserje

Ian y Simon entraron al gimnasio, Simon se dirigió hacia Alvin mientras que Ian a Brittany

-Algo no anda bien aquí-, dijo Alvin

-no me digas-, dijo Simon, cuando Brittany vio a Ian comenzó a temblar de miedo

-I-Ian , ¿q-que estas haciendo aquí?-, pregunto ella toda nerviosa

- vine por ti-, dijo Ian

- salgo a las 3-, dijo Brittany

- hoy no , tengo un asunto que arreglar contigo-, dijo Ian

- bueno, esta bien, ¿quieres que vaya por mis hermanas?-, dijo Brittany

-no Britt,dejalo asi, yo en este momento solo te necesito a ti-, dijo Ian, Brittany un poco insegura salió del gimnasio con el

-Simon, esto no me gusta-, dijo Alvin

- a mi tampoco Alvin , pero que podemos hacer?-, dijo Simon

Ian se fue al carro con Brittany

-¿para que me querías?-, dijo Brittany

- tenemos que prepararte-, dijo Ian

- ¿exactamente para que?-, dijo Brittany

-¿querias convertirte en estrella no?, vamos a hacer que eso suceda, Benjamin quiere verte otra ves-, dijo Ian

- es genial ,pero … necesito a mis hermanas-, dijo Brittany

- olvidate de ellas, aquí solo importas tu princesa, tienes todo lo necesario, no tienes nada que perder-, dijo Ian

- no Ian, no puedo no cantare sin ellas-, dijo Brittany y se disponía a salir del carro cuando…

- Britt, Britt, creeme vas a cantar-, dijo Ian , Brittany paro una ceja y se paro en el volante para verle la cara a Ian

- ajá , ¿y como planeas obligarme?-, dijo Brittany

-No quieres que nada malo le pase… a Alvin ¿cierto?-, dijo Ian, los ojos de Brittany se abrieron de horror

- ¿Qué planeas hacer con el?-, dijo Brittany

- o cantas o Alvin sale herido-, dijo Ian y de la guantera saco una pequeña navaja , Brittany comenzó a llorar

-no Ian , por favor no-, rogo Brittany

- si lo hare o no, es tu decisión Brittany, ¿Qué dices?, ¿vas a cantar o no?, tienes tres segundos-, dijo Ian

-uno-, dijo Ian y abrió la puerta del carro

- dos-, dijo y comenzó a salir del carro

- ESTA BIEN! , v-voy a cantar…pero con una condición-, dijo Brittany

- dime-, dijo Ian

- si te atreves a tocarle aunque sea un pelo a Alvin, a sus hermanos o a mis hermanas, olvidate de mi Ian -, dijo Brittany

- trato hecho-, dijo Ian, Brittany se bajo del volante y se sento en el asiento

- esa es mi niña-, dijo Ian, encendio en carro y Brittany comenzo a llorar otra vez

_Mientras tanto en la escuela…_

Ya era la hora del almuerzo , las ardillas estaban en la cafetería pero Angie no estaba ahí

-¿Dónde esta Angie?-, dijo Alvin

- em, ella…este, fue a hablar con la señorita Ortega-, dijo Simon

- no me digas-, dijo Alvin , y fue al salón de música, Angie estaba ahí pero estaba con Joe, Alvin se metió en donde guardaban los vestuarios

- entonces tienes una hermanita?-, pregunto Angie

- si, es adorable te va a agradar , pero a veces habla demás asi que te voy a pedir de favor que si dice algo de mi no le hagas caso-, dijo Joe

-oh no importa, Alvin es asi-, dijo Angie

_- ¿yo?, ¿en que mundo Angie?, por favor-,_pensó Alvin

- y mi mamá a veces también habla demás, vas a ver que va a empezar a hablar de cuando se me cayo mi primer diente y me lo comí-, dijo Joe , Angie comenzó a reir

_-ja ja , payaso -,_ pensó Alvin

- y dime Joe, ¿te gusta Lady GaGa?-, pregunto Angie

- Madonna, Rihanna, Beyonce, Britney Spears , Kesha , Katy Perry, me gustan todas esas pero GaGa siempre sera la mejor-, dijo Joe

- jaja a mi también me gusta mucho-, dijo Angie

-wow , tenemos mucho en común -, dijo Joe

_- PIRAÑA!, NO ERES MAS QUE UNA PIRAÑA!_-, pensó Alvin

- Angie ¿puedo preguntarte algo y no te enojas?-, dijo Joe

- claro, dime-, dijo Angie

- ¿Por qué no le agrado a Alvin?-,dijo Joe

_- No me agradas porque andas de presumido!-, _pensó Alvin

- mira no me quiero poner muy cursi, pero no es que no le agrades , eso solo que el no esta acostumbrado a verme con otros chicos, si sabes a lo que me refiero, pero tu solo dale tiempo, veras que es un gran chico-, dijo Angie , Alvin sonrío al escuchar eso, pero entonces

- Billy ,Billy todo yo, todo yo, Billy limpia el baño, Billy limpia la cafetería, Billy, se me quebró la taza de café limpialo , Billy un estudiante vomito en la enfermería limpialo, BILLY ESTO, BILLY AQUELLO, TODO YO!-, se quejaba el conserje

-_Mejor salgo de aquí_-, pensó Alvin , pero para eso Billy había visto una pequeña cosa entre los vestuarios, tomó la escoba

_-bien, este es un buen momento para empezar a correr_-, pensó Alvin

- RATAS NO!, NO EN MI TURNO, NO SEÑOR!-, grito el conserje y comenzó a perseguir a Alvin

- OYE ,OYE TU QUIEN TE CREES?!, ANGELICA 2 O QUE?!-, gritaba Alvin, miró para atrás y vio que Billy llevaba la escoba y un frasco de veneno para rata

- NO ESO NO!, TEN MUCHO CUIDADO CON ESO!-, grito Alvin , para eso ya iban saliendo del salón de música

- ¿ese no era Alvin?-, dijo Joe

- creo que…. BILLY CUIDADO CON ESE VENENO!-, grito Angie y Joe y ella comenzaron a correr detrás de Billy

- RATAS NO!, NO EN ESTA ESCUELA!-, gritó Billy

- NO ES UNA RATA!-, gritó Joe

Alvin ya estaba comenzando a cansarse, Billy lo alcanzo y comenzo a pegarle a escobazos

-OYE OYE!, CUIDADO CONMIGO, EN EL ESTOMAGO NO! , ACABO DE COMER!-, gritaba Alvin

- MUERE!, MUERE!-, gritaba Billy

- BILLY! YA DEJALO!-, gritó Angie , estuvo a punto de pegarle otra vez con la escoba cuando apareció Jeanette

-BILLY QUE HACES?!, PORQUE LE PEGAS?!, ES ALVIN!-, gritó Jeanette

- QUE?-, grito Billy

- ALVIN SEVILLE IDIOTA!-, gritó Angie , Jeanette se acerco a Alvin y lo ayudo a levantarse mientras que Angie y Joe se arrodillaron a un lado de ellos

- ¿estas bien?-, preguntó Jeanette

- Alvin enserio lo siento mucho-, dijo Billy

- CALLATE!-, gritaron los cuatro

- estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?-, dijo Angie toda nerviosa

- no Angie, no me duele nada , estoy completamente bien, me encanta que me peguen escobazos-, dijo Alvin con sarcasmo

- ¿te sientes bien?, ¿ves doble?-, pregunto Jeanette

- triple-, dijo Alvin, y puso una cara como de asco

- ¿Qué tienes?-, preguntó Angie

- creo que voy a …-, dijo Alvin y antes de terminar la frase comenzó a hacer ruidos de nauseas

- discúlpenme-, dijo y corrió al baño

- Joe, ¿me harias el gran favor de ir con el?-, dijo Angie

- claro Angie -, dijo Joe y corrió detrás de Alvin

- Billy alguien vomito en el baño, limpialo, TODO YO!-, se volvió a quejar Billy y fue al baño

- que susto, gracias Jeanette-, dijo Angie

- no fue nada Angelica-, dijo Jeanette, -por cierto , ¿has visto a Brittany?-, dijo Jeanette

- eem , no , preguntale a Alvin esta con ella en clase de física, claro cuando salga del baño-, dijo Angie

-okay eso voy a hacer, bueno, adiós-, dijo Jeanette

- adiós-, dijo Angie, en eso apareció Billy

- dios, ¿Qué demonios le dan de desayunar a Alvin?-, dijo Billy

- no te lo voy a decir hasta que atienda un asunto pendiente contigo-, dijo Angie

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-, dijo Billy

- DIRECTORA RUBIN!-, gritó Angie

- NO, NO!-, gritó el conserje, con esto Angie se dirigió hacia la oficina de la directora con Billy detrás de ella rogándole que no le dijera nada a la directora…

* * *

**XD , pobre Alvin , ¿Cumplira Ian su amenaza?, y una pregunta : ¿Que hubieras hecho tu si hubieras estado en una situacion como la de Brittany?, jeje, bueno espero no haberme tardado mucho , pero aqui esta otro capitulo :),espero que les haya gustado, y por favor dejen sus reviews se los agradeceria mucho**


	16. La cita con Joe

_Mientras tanto en Jett Records …_

Brittany estaba en el estudio tres , grabando la canción de "So What" con muchas letras cambiadas

"_the waiter just took my table_

_And gave it to David Seville_

_I guess I'm going to sit with Simon_

_At least he's keeping it real _

_What is that song on the radio?_

_Somebody's going to cry_

_I'm going to get in trouble _

_Alvin want start to fight , _¿¡QUE?!-, Brittany interrumpio la cancion, Ian entro furioso al estudio

-Brittany , tienes que cantar como dice la letra , si dice alguna maldicion no importa tu tienes que hacer lo que dice la cancion-, dijo Ian

- si pero que es esto de : el mesero tomo mi mesa y se la dio a David Seville, me voy a sentar con Simon, Alvin quiere empezar a pelear -, dijo Brittany

- tu tienes que cantar lo que dice la letra Brittany!, acuérdate de lo que te dije en el carro ¿quieres que Alvin conozca al señor navaja?-, dijo Ian

- no ,no!, dijo Brittany

- okay, entonces ya hazlo bien, VA DE NUEVO!-, dijo Ian

_Mientras tanto en la escuela _

-¡¿ COMO QUE SE LA LLEVO IAN ?!-, dijo Angie dirigiéndose a Eleonor y Jeanette , ya habían salido de la escuela y estaban en el patio, Simon , Theodoro, Jeanette , Eleonor , Angie y Joe, la directora tuvo que llamar a Toby para que fuera a recoger a Alvin después del accidente con el conserje

- si Angie, no quiero que me mates pero yo me tome la libertad de espiar a Ian y le dijo a la directora que si se podía llevar a Brittany temprano-, dijo Simon

- y a mi me lo dijo Alvin antes de irse-, dijo Jeanette

- no se ustedes pero yo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-, dijo Joe

- pues no eres el único-, dijo Angie

- tal vez Ian tuvo alguna emergencia y necesitaba a Brittany-, dijo Theodoro

-conociendo a Ian , pudo haber sido cualquier cosa menos una emergencia-, dijo Simon

- Simon, ya estaba muy nerviosa cuando se llevaron a Alvin con el friki de Toby que no hace caso nada mas que de sus videojuegos y luego Ian se lleva a Brittany misteriosamente , creeme tu comentario no esta ayudando a que me calme-, dijo Angie

-Jean, ¿crees que Brittany este bien?-, dijo Eleonor

- chicos, chicos , estamos llevando las cosas al extremo y estamos pensando lo peor , miren,en situaciones como esta lo mejor es calmarse , ¿okay?-, dijo Joe

- okay-, dijeron todos

-bien, Jeanette , Eleonor, si quieren yo a ustedes las llevo a su casa, hoy vine a la escuela en mi motocicleta -, dijo Joe

- okay-, dijeron las dos

-bien , entonces te veo a las 4 Joe-, dijo Angie

- ok, adiós Angie-, dijo Joe y se llevo a Eleonor y a Jeanette a la motocicleta

-tiene motocicleta-, dijo Angie

- si, Angie -, dijo Simon

- es tan lindo-,dijo Angie

-si, si,si-, dijo Simon

- Simon ¿de que estoy hablando?-, dijo Angie al notar que Simon no le estaba poniendo atención

- de Joe-, dijo Simon

-tu ganas esta vez-, dijo Angie

Simon, Theodoro y Angie caminaron hacia la casa ,ya eran las 3:30 , llegaron a la casa y lo primero que Angie hizo fue ir a ver a Alvin , el estaba en su cuarto viendo la tele

-¿Cómo te sientes?-, preguntó Angie

- mugre Billy!, asqueroso-, dijo Alvin

-Alvin, entiende que con tu tamaño es muy difícil que alguien no te confunda con una….bueno con algo que no eres-, dijo Angie

- si Angie pero te digo algo, el desgraciado me agarro a escobazos, y sabes que mas?, me pego en lugares que Dave no me deja decir-, dijo Alvin

-lo tengo muy presente Alvin , le dije a la directora y casi despiden a Billy-, dijo Angie, - bueno, venia a ver como estas , y veo que ya estas mejor , asi que , me voy-, dijo Angie

- nah, nah,nah, eres mala actriz , no sabes mentir , ¿Qué sucede?-, dijo Alvin

- es que veras, tuvimos un pequeño problemita, con las chipettes-, dijo Angie

- Angie, no me digas que te agarraste a golpes con Jeanette-, dijo Alvin

- no es eso , es que resulta que tuvimos un asuntito con Brittany-, dijo Angie

-se la llevo Ian, ya lo sabia-, dijo Alvin,

- oh, entonces, ya no te molesto-, dijo Angie

- ¿Qué sucede Angelica?-, dijo Alvin

-voy a ir a la casa de Joe-, dijo Angie tosiendo para que no se le entendiera nada

- ¿Qué?-, dijo Alvin

- voy a ir a la casa de Joe-, dijo Angie

- okay, haz lo que quieras-, dijo Alvin de mala gana

- si quieres no voy Alvin-, dijo Angie

-no,no,no vete , esta bien-, dijo Alvin

-bueno, vuelvo al rato-, dijo Angie y salió del cuarto , Alvin se quedo echando humo por la nariz

- CHICOS VUELVO AL RATO!-, gritó Angie

-BYE!-, gritaron Simon, Theodoro y Toby

_Mas tarde en la casa de Joe…_

Angie llego a la puerta principal y los nervios la invadieron , se acomodo el pelo nerviosamente y toco el timbre, abrió una niña de unos nueve años, era rubia y tenia los ojos azules, iguales a los de Joe

-tu debes ser la tal Angelica de la que Joe balbuceo ayer en la tarde-, dijo la niña

- pues si, yo soy Angelica-, dijo Angie

- soy Molly un placer conocerte-, dijo Molly

- ¿esta tu hermano?-, dijo Angelica

- ah si, JOE TU NOVIA ESTA EN LA PUERTA!-, gritó Molly , Angie se puso roja al escuchar la palabra "novia"

-Molly!, ella no es mi no…-, dijo Joe y su madre lo interrumpió era una mujer de unos 40 años , el pelo castaño como el de Joe y ojos verdes

- tu debes ser Angelica, Joe me dijo que vendrías, eres mas bonita de lo que Joe te describió-, dijo la mujer

- Mamá!-, dijo Joe avergonzado

- lo siento, creo que hable demás , soy Marianne Evans-, dijo Marianne

- Angie,¿te muestro mi cuarto?-, dijo Joe

- em, claro-, dijo Angie

- no la pierdas Joe-, le susurro Marianne a Joe, cuando entraron al cuarto de Joe había una guitarra en la cama, tres posters , uno de las ardillas, uno de Lady GaGa y otro de Katy Perry, en una esquina había una computadora de escritorio y una cama

- lindo cuarto-,dijo Angie

- gracias -, dijo Joe , -ya supiste algo de Brittany?-, dijo Joe

- no-, dijo Angie, ella vio que encima de la guitarra había una hoja con una canción

- disculpa, ¿puedo leerla?-, dijo Angie

- claro, adelante-, dijo Joe

- Mr. Right (el Mr. Significa Mister)-, leyó Angie en voz alta, leyó un pedazo de la canción

- ay Joe, es muy linda-, dijo Angie

- ¿enserio te gusta?-, dijo Joe

- si, es preciosa-, dijo Angie

- me alegra escucharlo porque …. La escribí para ti-, dijo Joe, Angie se puso roja

- enserio?-, dijo ella

- claro-, dijo Joe , tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar

_My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, funny_  
_He doesn't make a dime all day_  
_And all her girlfriends' boyfriends with money_  
_What more can i say?_  
_It's true_  
_He never made it through a day of school_  
_The only thing he studied was you_  
_He knows your body better than you do_

_Maybe i'm your mr. right_  
_Baby, maybe i'm the one you like_  
_Maybe i'm a shot in the dark_  
_And you're the morning light_  
_Whoa_  
_Maybe this is sad but true_  
_Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose_  
_You could be the best of me_  
_When i'm the worst for you_

_ www. /mr_right4-lyrics-rocket_to_the_moon_ _

_My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, running_  
_To catch the bus to meet_  
_To meet up with the boyfriend's girlfriend_  
_Who's stunning_  
_she's such a sight to see_  
_It's true_  
_The moment he layed eyes on you he knew_  
_The only wish he wanted came true_  
_He knows he's lucky that he met someone like you_

_Maybe i'm your mr. right_  
_Baby, maybe i'm the one you like_  
_Maybe i'm a shot in the dark_  
_And you're the morning light_  
_Whoa_  
_Maybe this is sad but true_  
_Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose_  
_You could be the best for me_  
_When i'm the worst for you_

_You can always change your mind_  
_And you can't change mine_  
_I know you can't change mine_

_Maybe i'm your mr. right_  
_Baby, maybe i'm the one you like_  
_Maybe i'm a shot in the dark_  
_And you're the morning light_  
_Whoa_  
_Maybe this is sad but true_  
_Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose_  
_You could be the best for me_  
_When i'm the worst for you_

Angie tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-J-Joe , mira nada mas eres un idiota ya me hiciste llorar-, dijo Angie en tono de broma

-si estas llorando significa que si te gusto la canción-, dijo Joe

- por supuesto que me gusto Joe-, dijo Angie , - pero quiero que seas sincero, tu… ¿crees que soy bonita?-, dijo Angie

- pues… yo no creo que en este mundo haya chicas feas, hay chicas inseguras que no saben ver lo bonitas que son-, dijo Joe

-J-Joe no se que decir-, dijo Angie, iba a hablar otra vez cuando de repente y sin previo aviso Joe se acerco a ella y la besó…

* * *

**wow XD, ¿como reaccionara Alvin cuando se entere de lo que hizo Joe?, ¿como reaccionara Angie?, XD, aqui otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado, y por favor dejen sus reviews se los agradeceria mucho**


	17. ¿Ahora que hago?

Joe y Angie finalmente se separaron, Angie se quedo en shock por un momento hasta que Joe la despertó

-lo siento, tenia que hacer eso-, dijo Joe

-solo tenias que pedírmelo-, dijo Angie

-ahora vas a cachetarme ,¿no?-, dijo Joe

- no, si quiero cachetear chicos, para eso tengo a los tontos que coquetean conmigo en la escuela-, dijo Angie

- Alvin me va a matar-, dijo Joe entre risas

-lo se-, dijo Angie , -pero voy a tratar de controlarlo -, dijo Angie , ella y Joe comenzaron a reir pero luego apareció Molly

- OH DIOS MIO!, ERES LA PIANISTA DE LAS ARDILLAS , ERES ANGELICA SEVILLE!-, gritó Molly

- ¿no se lo dijiste? -, dijo Angie

- oye, quería que fuera una sorpresa-, dijo Joe

- CONOCES A ALVIN SEVILLE?!-, gritó Molly

- em, si, yo vivo con el -, dijo Angie , Molly corrió hacia Angie y se sentó en sus rodillas

- ERES INCREIBLE!-, gritó Molly

- si cariño, claro que te consigo un autógrafo-, dijo Angie

-AAAAAAAH!, VOY A PUBLICARLO EN FACEBOOK, VOY A SER LA ENVIDIA DEL INTERNET, VIVA YO!-, gritó Molly mientras salía corriendo del cuarto de Joe

-¿ella tiene facebook?-, preguntó Angie

- tiene uno propio y me robó el mio -, dijo Joe

- ¿Qué?-, dijo Angie

- te sorprendería lo que hace esta niña, el otro dia fue a la secundaria con mi mamá y comenzó a coquetear con Ryan-, dijo Joe

-wow-, dijo Angie , en eso sonó su teléfono con el tono de "Paparazzi" de Lady GaGa

- me disculpas?, tengo que atender, es Brittany-, dijo Angie

- claro, tomate tu tiempo-, dijo Joe

- Brittany estoy en un asunto muy importante , ¿Qué sucede?-, dijo Angie

_-mañana es jueves Angelica, tenemos que ensayar la canción- dijo Brittany al otro lado del teléfono_

-aash, esta bien, ¿Dónde nos vemos?-, dijo Angie

_-¿Qué te parece en el café que esta a dos cuadras de la casa de Ian?-, dijo Brittany_

- okay, te veo ahí en unos 20 minutos-, dijo Angie

_- esta bien, pero no te tardes-, dijo Brittany_

-Brittany , voy a colgar, me vas a acabar el saldo-, dijo Angie

_- ay , lo siento princesa de Rusia, adiós-dijo Brittany _

-adiós-, dijo Angie y colgó el teléfono

-Joe , lo siento, voy a tener que irme , no se si te enteraste del castigo que tuvimos Brittany y yo cuando nos agarramos a golpes-, dijo Angie

-ah si, el de la canción -,dijo Joe

- si, y bueno, se la tenemos que presentar mañana a la directora Rubin y tenemos que ensayar-, dijo Angie

- oh esta bien , ¿A dónde van a ensayar?-, preguntó Joe

- ella me dijo que nos viéramos en un café que esta a dos cuadras de donde llevaste a Eleonor y a Jeanette-, dijo Angie

- oh si, la casa de Ian Hawke , mira si quieres para que no camines puedo llevarte-, dijo Joe, Angie se puso roja

- em si, esta bien-, dijo Angie

Joe le aviso a su mamá donde iba y llevo a Angie a ese café en la motocicleta , cuando llegaron Brittany ya estaba ahí, se veía preocupada

-bien, bye Joe-, dijo Angie

- bye Angie-, dijo Joe y luego los dos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla , Angie se acerco a Brittany y se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de ella

- ¿nada malo le ha pasado a Alvin?-, dijo Brittany

- bueno, hoy el conserje lo agarro a escobazos -, dijo Angie

-que?-, dijo Brittany toda nerviosa

- lo confundió con una rata-, dijo Angie ,Brittany se calmo un poco

- okay-, dijo Brittany

-¿Por qué de repente te interesa?-, dijo Angie

-no, yo solo preguntaba-, dijo Brittany , - ¿ya te aprendiste la canción?-,dijo Brittany

- si, ¿y tu?-, dijo Angie

-si, pero , quiero hacerte una pregunta , ¿puedo?-, dijo Brittany

-depende de que sea, ¿Qué sucede?-, dijo Angie

- pues , es sobre Ian-, dijo Brittany

- entonces, adelante, dime -, dijo Angie

- Ian , alguna vez, ¿mostro inclinamiento hacia Alvin?-, dijo Brittany

- ¿en que sentido?-, dijo Angie

- pues en el sentido de que , el era el favorito del grupo , siempre hacia que lo pusieran adelante en las coreografias, el cantaba los versos principales en las canciones mientras que Simon y Theodoro solo hacían coro , en ese sentido-, dijo Brittany

- voy a ser muy sincera contigo Brittany, voy a decirte la verdad aunque te enojes y me rasguñes toda la cara-, dijo Angie, - con Ian la cosa siempre fue : Alvin, dinero, Alvin, dinero , ¿entiendes?, a el solo le interesaba ganar dinero , y para que nosotros lo hiciéramos por el ,nos lavo el cerebro y tengo que admitir que le funciono muy bien, porque estuvo a punto de llevarse a los chicos a París-

- ¿ y donde estabas tu?, ¿Por qué no trataste de impedirlo?-, dijo Brittany

- ¿Dónde estaba yo?, encerrada en el armario del conserje-, dijo Angie

- y dime , ¿alguna vez amenazo a los chicos?-, dijo Brittany

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-, dijo Angie

- quiero saberlo ,es todo-, dijo Brittany

- Brittany, ¿te tiene amenazada?-, dijo Angie

- no,no,no,yo solo quiero saber si alguna vez amenazo a los chicos-, dijo Brittany

- no lo recuerdo , creo que no-, dijo Angie

-oh okay, eh, Angie, ¿Qué harias tu si a Alvin le pasa algo?-, dijo Brittany

- la verdad, no sabria que hacer, si enojarme o ponerme a llorar por el -, dijo Angie, Brittany comenzo a sacudirse su ropa nerviosamente

- a ti te pasa algo Brittany-, dijo Angie

- no , ¿Por qué lo dices?-, dijo Brittany

- eso que haces con tu ropa…Alvin tiene la misma maña-, dijo Angie , Brittany miro al suelo

- tranquila, si no quieres decirme no me lo digas, no te voy a obligar-, dijo Angie

- estoy bien , enserio-, dijo Brittany

-okay , ¿quieres ir al parque a ensayar?-, dijo Angie

- esta bien -, dijo Brittany

Mientras caminaban mas de un millón de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Brittany, algunos malos , otros buenos, algunos le daban la razón a Ian y otros a las ardillas y a Angie

-_¿Qué hago ahora?, ¿a quien le creo? , ¿debo decirle a Angelica la verdad?, ¿Angelica me dijo la verdad?, ¿Quién está mintiendo , Ian o Angelica?, en situaciones como esta pienso que debería seguir los consejos que me dieron las porristas, si te tienen contra la espada y la pared, piensa dos veces antes de decidir lo que vas a hacer , si lo piensas mas de dos veces y aun no te decides ,bueno, nena, ponte a llorar, pero claro si me pongo a llorar aquí Angelica va a empezar a preguntar que tengo, me voy a poner nerviosa, voy a correr a abrazarla y finalmente le voy a decir la verdad, eso siempre me pasa con Jeanette . Si canto , tendre que hacerlo sola, pero si no canto , Alvin va a salir herido , no quiero cantar sola y tampoco quiero que lastimen a Alvin por mi culpa, no se si creerle a Angelica, ¿Qué tal si esta mintiendo?, ¿Pero que tal si me dice la verdad?, ¿Ian enserio me esta usando?,¿¡A QUIEN LE CREO?!, ¿ Que camino tomo?, dios mio ayudame , ¿Ahora que hago?..._

* * *

**Oh yeah aqui otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado , ¿ Que va a hacer Brittany? , y una pregunta ¿ Alguna vez alguien o algo te ha puesto contra la espada y la pared?**


	18. Starships otra vez y el pequeño soplón

Cuando terminaron de ensayar, Brittany se dirigio a la casa de Ian y Angie a la casa Seville. Brittany llego a la casa y decidio ir por el patio de atras , ya que estaba comenzando a darle miedo ver a Ian , cuando estaba en el patio de atras no se atrevio a abrir la puerta, se sento en el suelo y comenzo a llorar

_-no puedo, no puedo mas, ¿que hago?-_decia para si

- Britt?-, escuchó una voz que venia de atras de ella, se dio la vuelta y vio a Eleonor ahi

- ¿porque lloras?-, pregunto Eleonor

-oh ,n-no es nada Ellie, tuve un mal dia, es todo-, dijo Brittany

- ¿segura?, si algo te pasa sabes que puedes decirme, soy tu hermana-, dijo Eleonor

- ESTOY BIEN!- , gritó Brittany, Eleonor se asusto por la reaccion de su hermana mayor, Brittany se sintio mal al ver la expresion de Eleonor , -Ellie ,lo siento yo no...-

- se que te pasa algo Brittany y tienes muchas cosas que decir, como por ejemplo, ¿a donde te fuiste con Ian hoy?-, dijo Eleonor y volvio a entrar a la casa furiosa y a la vez preocupada pensando en que le estaba pasando a Brittany, Brittany se quedo ahi aun llorando

**Al otro dia...**

Angie se paseaba nerviosamente por el pasillo que daba a la sala de musica, era el dia en el que presentaban la cancion y Brittany no aparecia por ninguna parte

- vas a ver que si llega-, dijo Simon

- dijiste eso hace 5 minutos y aun no aparece-, dijo Angie

- no tengo idea de porque estas tan nerviosa-, dijo Alvin

- Alvin estoy nerviosa porque...-,

- YA LLEGUE!-, la voz de Brittany interrumpio a Angie

- oh dios, gracias al cielo, ¿donde diablos estabas?-, preguntó Angie furiosa

- lo siento, se me hizo tarde, el maestro de ciencias me retraso-, dijo Brittany

-bueno,no importa, ahora estas aqui, eso significa que si vamos a movernos tenemos que hacerlo ahora-, dijo Angie

- buena suerte chicas-, dijo Theodoro

- gracias Theo- , dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, Alvin, Simon y Theodoro se dirijieron hacia la cafeteria y en eso aparecio la directora

- señoritas, ¿estan listas?-, pregunto la directora

- si-, dijo Brittany

- algo-, dijo Angie

- okay, siganme-,dijo la directora y las llevo hacia el salon de musica, Angie se detuvo en la puerta

- ¿que te pasa?-, pregutó Brittany

- n-no puedo, no puedo, simplemente no puedo , tengo panico escenico-, dijo Angie , - hazlo tu, dile a la directora que me sentí mal-

-no Angelica , ya estas aqui , tienes que hacerlo, ¿que podria salir mal?, no hay nadie , solo la banda, la directora y la señorita Ortega-, dijo Brittany tratando de calmar a Angie

- Brittany,la ultima vez que me pusieron a cantar en un escenario , vomité-, dijo Angie

- pero esta vez no lo haras, nosotras lo causamos, nosotras lo arreglamos, no voy a permitir que me dejes sola en esto y tampoco voy a permitir que nos pongan a lavar baños-, dijo Brittany , - no tienes porque tener miedo Angelica-

Angie sonrio debilmente y finalmente accedio , -okay-, dijo ella , pero cuando entraron , Angie se encontró con la sorpresa de que el guitarrista era Joe

- me retracto!, dame el trapeador, voy a ir a lavar el baño!-, dijo Angie

- ya es tarde , ADELANTE JOE!-, gritó Brittany , Joe les guiño el ojo a las dos haciendo que Angie se pusiera mas nerviosa y luego comenzo a tocar el ritmo de "Starships"

(Angie)

_Let's go to the beach, each_

_Let's go get away_

_They say, what they gonna say?_

_Have a drink, clink, found the spotlight_

_but the girls like me, is hard to come by_

(Brittany)

_The Patrón, own, let's go get it on_

_The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone_

_Is it two, three, leave a good tip_

_I'ma blow all my money and don't give two things_

(Angie)

_I'm on the floor, floor_

_I love to dance_

_So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand_

_Get on the floor, floor_

_Like it's your last chance_

_If you want more, more_

_Then here I am_

(Angie y Brittany)

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_

_Let's do this one more time_

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_

_Can't stop..._

_no one more time_

_(_Brittany)

_Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop_

_I own that_

_And I ain't paying my rent this month_

_I owe that_

_But do what you want, and do what you like_

_That's our life, there's no end in sight_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

(Angie)

_Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray_

_Now spend all your money cause today's pay day_

_And if you're a G, you a G, G, G_

_baby now i'm here, you can say everything about me _

(Brittany)

_Get on the floor, floor_

_Like it's your last chance_

_If you want more, more_

_Then here I am_

(Angie y Brittany)

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_

_Let's do this one more time_

Angie y Brittany comenzaron a cantar en un tono lento

(Angie)

_Starships were meant to fly_

_(_Brittany)

_Hands up and touch the sky_

(Angie)

_Let's do this one last time_

_Can't stop..._

(Brittany)

_ha ha!_

volvieron al tono rapido

(_Angie y Brittany)_

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_

_Let's do this one more time_

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_

_Can't stop..._

_no one more time _

la directora se quedo con los ojos abiertos

-bueno, yo creo que...-

_mientras tanto en la cafeteria..._

Alvin estaba sentado con sus hermanos y por alguna rara razon con Jeanette y Eleonor, estaban en la misma mesa de siempre estaba todo normal hasta que aparecio Ryan , un chico rubio y de ojos azules , ademas de eso era : el mariscal de campo, "el galan codiciado de toda la secundaria", "el maton lider" y se podria decir que tambien era el mas popular de la secundaria

- hola Alvin-, dijo Ryan

- disculpa , ¿me estabas hablando a mi?-, dijo Alvin

- hay alguna otra ardilla parlante aqui que se llame Alvin?-, dijo Ryan

-bien, te escucho-, dijo Alvin, Ryan se sento para poder verle a Alvin la cara sin estar agachado

- veras Alvin, yo no suelo dar consejos asi nomas -, dijo Ryan

- y tu punto es...-, dijo Alvin

- yo que tu , alejaria a tu "hermana" de Joe-, dijo Ryan haciendo comillas con las manos en la palabra "hermana", Simon comenzo a ponerse nervioso

-Ryan, yo no creo que...-,dijo Simon tratando deseperadamente de que Ryan no dijera nada pero Alvin le tapo la boca antes de que terminara de hablar, ya se le veia una expresion de furia en la cara

-¿te refieres a Angelica?-, dijo Alvin

- si-, dijo Ryan

-¿que hay sobre Joe?-, dijo Alvin un poco furioso aun sin soltar la boca de Simon mientras que este luchaba para callar a Ryan

- pues, no quisiera inquietarte pero , alguien me dijo que ayer, Joe besó a Angelica-, dijo Ryan , los ojos de Simon se abrieron de sorpresa asi como los de Jeanette, Eleonor y Theodoro, pero Alvin era otra historia, parecia que estaba a punto de salirle humo por la nariz

- MALDITO DEGENERADO, ¿QUE JOE HIZO QUE?!-,gritó Alvin

* * *

**los dejo con el suspenso XD, aqui despues de 50 años esta el capitulo , lo siento si me tarde, pero por favor dejen sus reviews**


	19. Big Girls Don't Cry

-si Alvin, y te voy a decir otra cosa, yo le dije a Joe que si besaba a Angie lo dejaría entrar al equipo de football, no pensé que lo tomaria enserio-, dijo Ryan , Alvin soltó la boca de Simon mas furioso que antes y ahora para colmo Simon estaba enojado también

-maldito engendro-, dijo Simon

_Mientras tanto en el salón de música…_

-pues, pienso que hicieron un gran trabajo chicas, las felicito , y por favor, espero que el pequeño asunto de hace unos días no se repita-, dijo la directora

-eso!-, dijo Brittany en tono de victoria

-entendido-, dijo Angie , la directora les sonrio a las dos y salió del salón

- ¿vas a la cafetería?-, pregunto Brittany

- si-, dijo Angie

-bien, ¿te veo ahí?-, dijo Brittany

-claro,solo tengo que hacer unas cosas y voy para alla-, dijo Angie, Brittany se fue hacia la cafetería

-hey!-, dijo una voz atrás de Angie

-oh, hola Joe-, dijo Angie

-veras después de lo que paso ayer, me preguntaba si querías ir al cine conmigo-, dijo Joe

-¿a una cita te refieres?-, dijo Angie

- si, exactamente-, dijo Joe, Angie iba a hablar cuando algo la interrumpió , Alvin ,Simon y Theodoro entraron al salón gritando como animales salvajes , Alvin corrió hacia Joe y comenzó a rasguñarlo, Simon hizo lo mismo y Theodoro se quedo delante de Angie en poscision de pelea , algo asi como tratando de protegerla

- CHICOS YA BASTA!, ALVIN!, SIMON!-, gritó Angie

- QUITAMELOS!, QUITAMELOS!-, Gritó Joe, Angie se acerco a Joe y le quito a las dos ardillas furiosas de la cara tomandolas por la cola

- SUELTAME!, LE VOY A ARRANCAR LOS OJOS, NO LE DOLERA NADA!-, gritó Simon

- CHICOS BASTA!-, gritó Angie, - QUE ALGUIEN POR DIOS ME DIGA QUE PASA!-, gritó Angie

- JOE TIENE LA RESPUESTA A ESO!-, gritó Alvin

-QUE?!, JOE, ¿ QUE LES HICISTE?!, ¿ QUE SUCEDE?-, gritó Angie aun tratando de calmar a Simon y a Alvin

- Y-YO , N-NO SE PORQUE ESTAN ASI!-, dijo Joe

-SUFICIENTE!, UNO!-, grito Angie , al escuchar a Angie que comenzó a contar hasta tres Alvin y Simon se calmaron ,- hablen ahora o callen para siempre, tienen cinco minutos-, dijo Angie

-¿Por qué lo besaste?-, dijo Alvin señalando a Joe

-¿Qué?!, ¿ QUIEN DEMONIOS TE LO DIJO?!-,, dijo Angie y puso a Alvin y a Simon encima del piano y también subió a Theodoro

-RYAN!-, dijo Alvin

-¿Y QUIEN FUE EL DEGENERADO QUE SE LO DIJO A RYAN?!-, gritó Angie , atrás de ella Joe estaba temblando de miedo , -¿alguno de ustedes?-, dijo Angie señalando a los chicos de la banda , todos contestaron que no

-habla de una vez cobarde, ya mas desgraciado no pues ser-, dijo Alvin dirigiéndose a Joe , Joe trago saliva y se mordió el labio , Angie volteo a verlo

-¿Joe fuiste tu?-, preguntó Angie

-y-yo…

- contestame!-, ordeno Angie

- dilo anda, dilo, dile que la besaste por entrar al equipo de football!, anda dile cobarde!-, dijo Simon

-Joe, ¿eso es cierto?-, dijo Angie , Joe la miro unos segundos y luego miro hacia el suelo, -Joe Evans acabo de hacerte una pregunta, respondeme-, ordenó Angie

- Angie , yo no quería -, dijo Joe , -m-me obligaron-

_ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA… _

Joe estaba en la cancha con Ryan

-dejame ver si entendí, tu quieres entrar en el equipo-, dijo Ryan

-si Ryan-, dijo Joe

- jaja dime, ¿sabes jugar footaball?-, dijo Ryan

-Ryan me ves entrenando aquí todo el tiempo, esa pregunta no tiene sentido-, dijo Joe

- okay me rindo, Joe, no te dejo entrar al equipo porque tengo que mantener la reputación del equipo, y lo hago, asi , todos los chicos del equipo tienen novia, ¿lo has notado?-, dijo Ryan

-oh, asi que dejas entrar a los inútiles al equipo solo porque tienen novia-, dijo Joe

-al fin nos entendemos-,dijo Ryan, - dime , ¿has besado a alguna chica alguna vez?-, dijo Ryan

-yo…este…yo-, dijo Joe tratando de buscar una excusa

-¿ves?-, dijo Ryan

- ¿quieres apostar que puedo besar a una chica?-, dijo Joe furioso

-¿ah si?, ¿a quien? -, dijo Ryan , el pánico invadió a Joe por un momento

- a Angie-, dijo Joe en un momento de desesperación

-trato hecho-, dijo Ryan, el y Joe estrecharon sus manos para cerrar el trato

_FIN DE LA ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA…_

Angie se quedo en shock , Joe trago saliva y puso una cara como si estuviera a punto de llorar

-¿Cómo pudiste?-, dijo Angie furiosa

-Angie yo no…-, dijo Joe mientras trataba de acercarse a Angie pero ella lo detuvo

- no te me acerques!-, dijo Angie

- Angie solo escuchame-, dijo Joe

- ya escuche demasiado-, dijo Angie

- Angie tu no entiendes-, dijo Joe

-oh , claro que entiendo, me usaste,acabas de decirlo claramente-, dijo Angie

- Angie-, dijo Joe

-para ti ,soy Angelica de hoy en adelante , y quiero que me dejes en paz, no quiero volver a verte Joe, ¿entiendes?, es increíble que pude confiar en ti -, dijo Angie,-y ya estas en el equipo de football, ¿cierto?, felicidades, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti-, dijo Angie, con esto salió del salón de música , las ardillas salieron detrás de ella, Angie salió furiosa del salón de música pero se esforzó por no llorar,en cambio fue a la cafetería

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?-, preguntó Brittany

-tuvimos que encargarnos de un sapo verrugoso que estaba en la guitarra-, dijo Alvin

-¿enserio?, ¿habia un sapo?-, dijo Eleonor

-oh si, y era muy grande-, dijo Angie

-curioso, según yo, los sapos solo aparecían en tiempos de lluvia-, dijo Jeanette

- había un sapo ahí, no te miento-, dijo Simon

-oookay?-, dijo Jeanette

_Horas mas tarde en la casa Seville…_

Las ardillas y Angie llegaron a la casa Seville, Angie entro a la casa y se tiro en el sillón

-¿estas bien?-, pregunto Theodoro

- si Theo, tu no te preocupes por mi , estoy cansada es todo-, dijo Angie , ella se levanto del sillón y fue hacia su cuarto , cuando llego ahí azoto la puerta detrás de ella , _-DESGRACIADO JOE!,MALDITO ESPECTRO!-_pensó Angie , Angie se tiro en la cama y le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos , por salvar su orgullo se las secó rápidamente , miro al piano que estaba a un lado de ella , se levanto y comenzó a tocar lo primero que se le vino a la mente

_Da Da Da Da__  
__The smell of your skin lingers on me now__  
__Your probably on your flight back to your home town__  
__I need some shelter of my own protection baby__  
__To be with myself instead of calamity__  
__Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know__  
__That this has nothing to do with you__  
__It´s personal, Myself and I__  
__We´ve got some straightenin´ out to do__  
__And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket__  
__But Ive got to get a move on with my life__  
__Its time to be a big girl now__  
__And big girls don´t cry__  
__Don´t cry__  
__Don´t cry__  
__Don´t cry___

_The path that I´m walking__  
__I must go alone__  
__I must take the baby steps until I´m full grown__  
__Fairytales don´t always have a happy ending, do they__  
__And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay___

_[Chorus:]__  
__I hope you know, I hope you know__  
__That this has nothing to with you__  
__It´s personal, Myself and I__  
__We´ve got some straightenin´ out to do__  
__And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket__  
__But I´ve got to get a move on with my life__  
__Its time to be a big girl now__  
__And big girls don´t cry___

_Like the little school mate in the school yard__  
__We´ll play jacks and uno cards__  
__Ill be your best friend and you´ll be mine__  
__Valentine__  
__Yes you can hold my hand if u want to__  
__Cause I want to hold yours too__  
__Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds__  
__But its time for me to go home__  
__Its getting late, dark outside__  
__I need to be with myself instead of calamity__  
__Peace, Serenity___

_[Chorus:]__  
__I hope you know, I hope you know__  
__That this has nothing to do with you__  
__It´s personal, Myself and I__  
__We´ve got some straightenin´ out to do__  
__And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket__  
__But I´ve got to get a move on with my life__  
__Its time to be a big girl now__  
__And big girls don´t cry__  
__Don´t cry__  
__Don´t cry__  
__Don´t cry___

_La Da Da Da Da Da , _al cantar ese ultimo verso Angie estaba al borde de lagrimas pero se vio interrumpida por unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta

-esta abierto-, dijo Angie secandose las lagrimas , la puerta se abrio y ahi estaba Alvin

- yo, te escuche lo que estabas cantando-, dijo Alvin

-o sea, que estabas espiando-, dijo Angie

-no digas esa palabra, lo haces sonar grosero-, dijo Alvin

- ¿Qué sucede?-, dijo Angie

- yo , venia a ya sabes, a decirte que yo, lo-lo , yo lo ss.., AY esto es tan difcifil, LO SIENTO OKAY!-, dijo Alvin, Angie miro extrañada

-¿Por qué?-, dijo Angie

-ya sabes , por haber delatado a Joe,se que lo querías mucho pero sobre todo por haberme comportado como un celoso compulsivo cuando estabas con el-, dijo Alvin

- Alvin, tengo que admitir que si estoy enojada, pero, no contigo-, dijo Angie, - estoy en parte enojada conmigo, la otra parte es con Joe, contigo no tengo porque estar molesta, hiciste lo que tus instintos de hermano celoso te indicaron-, dijo Angie entre risas, -lo que si me pregunto , es que , ¿Por qué te pusiste tan celoso?

-pues es que, ¿recuerdas…cuando tu dijiste que yo era tu chico favorito?-, dijo Alvin , los ojos de Angie se abrieron como platos

-Alvin, tu sigues siéndolo,-,dijo Angie

-si , pero Joe..

-Yo jamás preferiría a Joe antes que a ti, Joe jamás estaría ahí para mi cuando lo necesito, tu siempre estaras ahí, por que confio en ti Alvin, y eso jamás va a cambiar, es cierto, te encanta hacerme rabiar, pero eso es lo que te hace que seas mi chico favorito, y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar -, dijo Angie , pero ya en ese punto estaba llorando, Alvin como siempre tratando de salvar su orgullo al borde de lagrimas

-¿me das un abrazo?-, dijo Alvin

-¿no vas a sacar las garras?-, dijo Angie

-nah, no tengo ganas-, dijo Alvin

- ok-, dijo Angie, ella tomo a Alvin en sus manos y lo subió hasta sus hombros, ahí Alvin recargo la cabeza como lo hacia siempre

- si Joe se te vuelve a acercar le parto la cara….hermanita-, dijo Alvin, Angie finalmete estallo en lagrimas al escuchar esa palabra

- es una promesa-, dijo Angie


	20. Mas Problemas

Mas tarde en casa de Joe, Joe se paseaba nerviosamente por su habitación con el teléfono en sus manos llamando una y otra vez a Angie esperando hasta que contestara , pero como era de esperarse sus esfuerzos no dieron frutos

-vamos Angie, contesta , por favor-, le decía Joe al teléfono, miro el reloj 9:45 PM. Decía , Joe se dejo caer en la cama frustrado y se puso el teléfono en su estomago ,finalmente se le ocurrió un "brillante plan" según el … tomo el teléfono de nuevo y llamo a la casa Hawke , después de unos cinco segundos de espera le contesto una voz algo distorsionada , era Brittany

_-¿hola?-, dijo Brittany _

-hola Britt ,lo siento por molestarte tan tarde pero…

_-oh no, no te preocupes , la tarea de historia me mantiene alerta-, dijo Brittany_

-bueno, es que el asunto es este , quería pedirte un pequeño consejo -, dijo Joe

_-uh, okay , dime- , dijo Brittany_

-¿Cómo haces para que una chica que está extremadamente molesta contigo te responda una llamada?-, dijo Joe

_-eso depende, ¿de que chica estamos hablando?-, dijo Brittany_

- de Angelica -, dijo Joe, hubo un momento de silencio de 10 segundos al otro lado del teléfono , Joe comenzó a ponerse nervioso , hasta que por fin Brittany contestó

-_em, no se como decirte esto es complicado…Joe te daré mi consejo mas inteligente , suelta el teléfono y vete a dormir, puedes quedarte toda la noche tratando de llamarla ,pero si está enojada contigo, ella no va a responder-, dijo Brittany_

Joe suspiró

**-**_tu ya sabias eso, ¿cierto?-, dijo Brittany_

-si , ya lo sabia, es solo que necesito hablar con ella urgentemente, tengo que disculparme por algo que hice-, dijo Joe

_-¿se puede saber que es?, quizás pueda ayudarte -, dijo Brittany _

- mejor te lo explico mañana Britt, ahora tengo que atender un asunto antes de dormir, gracias por tu tiempo de todas formas-, dijo Joe

_-okay, entonces me lo dices mañana-, dijo Brittany, con esto colgó el teléfono _

**Mientras tanto…**

-37 llamadas pérdidas-, dijo Angie

- ¿enserio? , wow, Alerta de hombre desesperado-, dijo Alvin

-yo diría que esta mas que desesperado-, dijo Simon

-pues que siga desesperado porque yo no le voy a responder-, dijo Angie

- esa es la actitud-, dijo Alvin , Angie le guiño un ojo y se sentó en el sillón aun lado de Alvin

- chicos, ¿Qué les parece si vemos una película antes de dormir? -, dijo Theodoro, Angie miro la hora en su celular

- no lo se chicos, ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos ese asunto de Ardillas VS. Chipettes-, dijo Angie

- ay, vamos Angie, no seas aguafiestas -, dijo Simon

-ademas, no piensas que nos van a ganar, ¿cierto?-, dijo Alvin

-okay, pero solo esta noche, y va a ser solo hoy porque nadie nos vigila, al parecer el señor Toby Seville no se despegaría de la consola de videojuegos ni porque hubiera una invasión extraterrestre -, dijo Angie, -¿Qué película quieren ver? -, preguntó Angie

-yo digo que la de "Dead Scilence"(el títere) -, dijo Alvin

-NO!-, dijo Theodoro y se escondió atrás de Simon

- Alvin, por favor, ¿Dead Silence? , ¿enserio? , nah , luego no duermes-, dijo Angie

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-,dijo Alvin

-que te asustaste cuando vimos la película "ParaNorman"-, dijo Angie

- no estaba asustado-, dijo Alvin

-¿no?, entonces, ¿Por qué estabas gritando?-, dijo Simon

- porque esos malditos muñecos me ponían nervioso-, dijo Alvin

- Alvin , ponías cualquier pretexto para salir de la sala del cine, admítelo ya-, dijo Angie

- uno :no estaba asustado!, dos : no estaba asustado! Y tres: desperdiciamos esa valiosa oportunidad que nos dio Dave de llevarnos al cine viendo esa película porque a la señorita Angelica le gusta el stop motion-, dijo Alvin

-yo respeto tus decisiones -, dijo Angie

- ¿y si vemos "Marley y yo"?- , dijo Simon, Alvin y Angie se miraron un momento

-okay-, dijo Alvin

-si, está bien-, dijo Angie

_Al otro dia …_

-NIÑAS!, YA ES HORA!, HOY ES SU DIA!-,Gritó Ian, Jeanette fue la primera que se levanto al escucharlo

-niñas, arriba-, dijo ella sacudiendo a Brittany y a Eleonor

- ¿estas segura de esto Jean?-, pregunto Eleonor

- ¿Qué cosa?-, dijo Jeanette

-lo de competir con las ardillas-, dijo Eleonor

-Ellie , sabes que yo nunca estuve en un 100% segura de esto en ningún momento,¿ pero que podemos hacer ahora?, ¿escapar a Rusia? -, dijo Jeanette

-tal vez, no es mala idea-, dijo Brittany

- Brittany!-, dijeron Eleonor y Jeanette

-¿listas nenas?-, pregunto Ian

-algo-, dijo Brittany

-Brittany, no se como decirte esto, tu no iras a la escuela hoy-,dijo Ian

-¿Qué?-, dijo Brittany

- tu te iras a Nueva York conmigo, te consegui un contrato, ¿eso era lo que querías no?-, dijo Ian

-no,no,no puedo-, dijo Brittany

- eso es imposible, somos sus hermanas, cantamos todas o ninguna- , dijo Jeanette

- es cierto-, dijo Eleonor

-lo siento niñas , pero su hermanita y yo tenemos un trato, ¿lo recuerdas Brittany? -, dijo Ian con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro , Brittany comenzó a temblar levemente y unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas

-Brittany, no lo hagas-, dijo Eleonor

- yo..y-yo

-Brittany, no puedes hacerlo-, dijo Jeanette

-piensa en Alvin ,Brittany-, dijo Ian, Brittany se mordió el labio y trago saliva, cerró los ojos por un momento y volteo a ver a sus hermanas

- realmente lo siento chicas-, dijo Brittany

-esa es mi chica-, dijo Ian


	21. Es Ahora O Nunca

Brittany comenzo a llorar, Jeanette trató de saltar hacia Ian para atacarlo pero Eleonor reacciono mas rápido que ella y la tomó de los hombros para detenerla

-ustedes dos arréglense para ir a la escuela, tienen que vencer a Las Ardillas, y si tienen suerte esta noche dejare a Brittany hablarles por Videochat-, dijo Ian, con esto Ian salió con Brittany detrás de el

- Jean, ¿Qué hacemos?-, dijo Eleonor al borde de lagrimas

- yo ya se que hacer Ellie, esto no se quedara asi-, dijo Jeanette

* * *

- ALVIN!, NO TE VAS A MORIR SI TE SALES DE LA CAMA!-, gritó Angie afuera del cuarto de las ardillas

- SI!, SI ME VOY A MORIR!-, gritó Alvin

- ESTAS ACABANDO CON MI PACIENCIA ALVIN!, O TE SALES DE LA CAMA O YO MISMA TE SACO EN ESTE INSTANTE!-, gritó Angie

- jaja!, no puedes sacarme!-, dijo Alvin

- ¿Eso crees?, ¿y porque no?-, dijo Angie

- Recuerda lo que me dijiste!, dijiste que yo tenia que respetar tu privacidad , yo la respeto, AHORA TU RESPETA LA MIA!-, gritó Alvin

-oh, si, ahora que si, que solo escuchas lo que te conviene ¿cierto?-, dijo Angie

- muchas personas dicen que nos parecemos, ¿lo sabias?-, dijo Alvin entre risas , Angie estaba a punto de estallar en furia cuando…

- USTEDES DOS YA BASTA!-, gritó Simon al momento de llegar al lugar donde estaban peleando

- ¿sabes que?, tu , saca a tu hermano de ahí, yo ya me canse y no estoy de humor como para seguir peleando-, dijo Angie

- si, yo lo hago,-, dijo Simon, Angie salió de ahí y se fue a la sala mientras que Simon entro a la habitación

- Alvin, le vas a provocar un aneurisma a Angie si no te levantas-, dijo Simon

- yo nisiquiera se que demonios es un aneurisma-, dijo Alvin

- tu solo levantate!-, dijo Simon

- dile a Angie que me siento mal-, dijo Alvin

- y eso se debe a que: -, dijo Simon

- no quiero competir contra las Chipettes-, dijo Alvin mientras se tapaba la cara con la manta

- a veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué he llegado hasta el punto en el que no se si es porque no quieres competir contra Brittany o es por flojera?-, dijo Simon

- que estas insinuando con que "no quiero competir contra Brittany"-, dijo Alvin

- Alvin, es obvio que a ti te gusta Brittany-, dijo Simon

-no es cierto!, y en mi defensa, a ti te gusta Jeanette-, dijo Alvin

- no es cierto!-, dijo Simon

Mientras tanto Theodoro,Toby y Angie estaban en la sala , Toby como siempre estaba jugando con un nintendo DS

-¿Qué tu no sabes hacer otra cosa mas que estar todo el dia perdiendo el tiempo con ese aparato?-, dijo Angie

- no es cualquier cosa, estoy a punto de romper mi record-, dijo Toby

- te aseguro que ese record tan famoso tuyo yo podría romperlo en menos de 15 minutos-, dijo Angie

- ¿Qué sabes tu de videojuegos?, eres una chica-, dijo Toby

- mas de lo que te puedas imaginar corazón, he pasado todos los videojuegos de Alvin, y también ya pasé el buscaminas-, dijo Angie , Toby se quedo congelado por un momento

- ¿Cómo que pasaste el… , ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-, dijo Toby

- con lógica, cosa que aparentemente tu no tienes-, dijo Angie

- ANGIE!, YA VAMONOS!-, Gritó Simon llevando a Alvin a rastras hacia la sala

- bien, vámonos-, dijo Angie sin nisiquiera tomar en cuenta a Alvin quien estaba siendo arrastrado en plan de berrinche como un niño de tres años al que le acaban de quitar un juguete

Cuando llegaron a la escuela había carteles por todas partes de : "VAMOS ARDILLAS" , "USTEDES PUEDEN CHICOS!" y cosas por el estilo

-No voy a entrar y no puedes obligarme!-, dijo Alvin

- dios mio, ya compórtate!-, dijo Angie

- NO!-, dijo Alvin

- no uses ese tono conmigo Alvin!-, Dijo Angie

-no empiecen , ¿quieren?-, dijo Simon

- lo que te pasa a ti Alvin, es que andas estresado hasta la cabeza-, dijo Angie

-tu eres la estresada-, dijo Alvin

-chicos, perdón si los interrumpo, pero, ¿no han visto a las chipettes?, no podemos encontrarlas por ningún lado-, interrumpió Becca

- nosotros acabamos de llegar-, dijo Angie

- ¿Cómo que no las encuentran?-, dijo Alvin

- si, estábamos buscando a Jeanette hace un rato y no la encontramos por ningún lado, lo mismo sucede con Ellie y con Britt-, dijo Megan

- ¿ya buscaron a Jeanette en el salón de ciencias?-, preguntó Simon

-fue el primer lugar en que la buscamos-, dijo Becca

- quizás Brittany está en el baño -, dijo Alvin

- ya la buscamos ahí Alvin, ya enviamos a Ryan y a Joe a buscarla por el campo de football y por fuera de la escuela, no la han encontrado-, dijo Becca

- y que hay de Ellie?, ¿la buscaron en la cafetería?-, dijo Theodoro

-si Theo, no está ahí, lo siento-, dijo Megan

-chicos, quizás se les hizo tarde-, dijo Angie tratando de calmar la situación

- no lo creo, ya son casi las 8:15-, dijo Megan

-Chicos estamos aquí-, escucharon la voz de Eleonor

-oh dios , gracias al cielo-, dijo Simon

-esperen, ¿Dónde esta Brittany chicas?-, dijo Alvin

- chicos, necesitamos su ayuda-, dijo Jeanette, Angie, Becca y Megan se arrodillaron

- ¿Qué sucede chicas?-, preguntó Angie

- es Brittany, Ian se la llevo, a Nueva York-, dijo Jeanette

- QUE?!-,, dijo Alvin casí gritando

- Angie detenlo, va a colapsar-, dijo Becca

-NO IMPORTA!, QUE COLAPSE Y SE PARTA EL CRANEO!, ¿ COMO QUE SE LA LLEVO A NUEVA YORK?!-, gritó Simon

- el dijo que le consiguió un contrato y que se la llevaría a Nueva York , también dijo que quería que nosotros nos enfrentaramos a ustedes hoy-, dijo Eleonor

- pero…¿lo harán?-, pregunto Theodoro

- no, no podemos hacerlo sin Brittany-, dijo Eleonor

- la necesitamos chicos, y fuimos unas tontas al creerle a Ian , por favor, ¿podrian ayudarnos? -, dijo Jeanette al borde de lagrimas

- hay solo una manera de ayudarlas, tenemos que ir a Nueva York-, dijo Angie

- Angelica, Dave está en Nueva York -, dijo Alvin

- Alvin, recuerda que yo nunca tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que hago o digo , soy de las que les gusta improvisar y esta vez estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme a tres meses de castigo … por una chica que es mi mitad amiga, mitad enemiga-, dijo Angie

- pero, ¿Qué pasa con el concurso?-, dijo Megan

- díganle a la directora que tuvimos una emergencia, díganle que Las Ardillas y Las Chipettes representaran a la Music Mania el sábado -, dijo Alvin

- y por favor, alejen a los paparazzis de aquí y pase lo que pase no les den ningún tipo de información de donde estamos o porque fuimos allá-, dijo Simon

- ¿Qué hacemos si no están aquí el sábado?-, dijo Becca

- ya pensaremos en algo, las llamaremos si pasa algo-, dijo Theodoro

-Chicos, yo nunca estaría de acuerdo en salir asi como asi de la escuela, pero si queremos ayudar a Brittany…es ahora o nunca-, dijo Simon

* * *

**Otro Capitulo decisivo , ¿Qué va a pasar? , lo siento, no les dare spoliers jejeje, dejen los reviews por favor**


	22. El Inicio Del Rescate

-¿y que estamos esperando?-, dijo Alvin

- chicas, cúbrannos recuérdenlo -, dijo Angie

- hecho -, dijo Becca , Alvin, Simon, Theodoro, Jeanette y Eleonor salieron del patio de la escuela y se dirigieron hacia la casa Seville

-¿Cuál es el plan Simon?-, preguntó Theodoro

- Theo, no porque sea el inteligente significa que no me quede sin ideas, no soy bueno bajo presión!-, dijo Simon

-buen momento elegiste para que se te vaciara el cerebrote que tienes-, dijo Angie

- ¿y que tal si nos vamos en el jet privado?-, dijo Alvin

-creo que no tenemos otra alternativa-, dijo Simon

-chicos, ustedes saben que yo odio ese jet, pero , voy a acceder por esta vez-, dijo Angie

_Mientras tanto en Nueva York…._

-No!,No!,No!, yo dije que quería una limosina grande, las mas grande que tuvieran, entiendan mis palabras, que hablo en japonés o que?, traigo a una ardilla hembra solista conmigo, ella no se merece un engendro de limosina como lo es esta-, dijo Ian hablando por teléfono, estaban afuera del aeropuerto e Ian estaba molesto por el tamaño de la limosina que había rentado, mientras tanto, tenia a Brittany encerrada en una jaula encima de las maletas

_- I'm nothing like a girl,_

_That you've seem before_

_Nothing you can compare,_

_With your neighborhood oh, _

_You try to find the words to describe me boy _

_You best, be respectful -,_ canto en voz baja Brittany hasta que sonó el segundo teléfono de Ian que estaba a un lado de ella, "_Angelica llamando"_, decía , los ojos de Brittany se abrieron como platos y se las arreglo para poder contestar el teléfono, nunca pensó que fuera enserio hasta que escucho la voz frenética de Alvin al otro lado de la línea

_Mientras tanto en el jet de las ardillas…._

_-¿hola?-,_ Alvin escucho la voz temblorosa de Brittany al otro lado de la línea

-Britt, ¿eres tu?, ¿estas bien?-, preguntó Alvin nerviosamente

_-si, estoy bien, solo baja la voz, Ian está vigilándome , ¿Dónde estas?-, preguntó Brittany _

- Estoy en un jet privado, en este momento vamos directo a Nueva York-, dijo Alvin

_- deberás que eres un completo idiota, ¿Por qué me haces esto Alvin?, no puedes venir, cancela el vuelo, no vengan!-, dijo Brittany con la voz mas temblorosa que antes_

- no Brittany , no puedo!, no puedes dejar solas a tus hermanas - , dijo Alvin

_- Alvin, si estas pensando en colgar , antes tengo algo que decirte, perdón por haber confiado mas en Ian que en ti ,el… me encerró en una jaula, estoy muy asustada-, dijo Brittany_

-no te preocupes Britt, todo estará bien, todos cometemos errores, tu solo quedate donde estás e Ian no te hará daño-, dijo Alvin

_- solo apresúrense Alvin-, dijo Brittany, -tengo que colgar, ahí viene Ian-, dijo Brittany y después colgó el teléfono _

- ¿Cómo esta? -, pregunto Eleonor

- en una jaula-, dijo Alvin

- Alvin , necesito mi teléfono -, dijo Angie

-¿para?-, dijo Alvin

- tu solo entrégamelo -, dijo Angie,Alvin le entrego el teléfono a Angie y esta marco el teléfono de Joe

_Mientras tanto en West Eastman…._

-QUE ME PARTÁ UN RAYO EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO SI A ALVIN NO SE LE ROMPIÓ LA PATA DELANTERA DIRECTORA RUBIN!-,dijo Becca

-Becca, no uses ese tono conmigo y no te creo nada-,contestó la directora Rubin

- es enserio directora, eso es verdad, Alvin se rompió la pata delantera , a Simon se le infectaron los ojos porque se puso lentes de contacto, Theodoro se intoxico con la comida de la cafetería y a Angie la dejaron encerrada en su cuarto-, dijo Megan

-a ver , a ver, a ver , esto me suena mentira-, dijo la directora

- ellas dicen la verdad- , dijo Joe

-¿usted también señor Evans?-, dijo la directora

- es que es enserio!-, protestó Ryan

-usted no interrumpa -, dijo la directora

- ¿no dijo que usted tenia plena confianza en sus estudiantes señorita?, está dando muy mal ejemplo-, dijo Megan

- yo si tengo confianza en ustedes, es solo que me suena mentira-, dijo la directora, en eso el teléfono de Joe suena

-¿hola?-,dijo Joe

_- perdón por molestarte pero tengo que hablar contigo-, dijo Angie al otro lado del teléfono con un tono cortante _

- Angelica, dios mio, q-que?,¿Qué sucede?-, dijo Joe nerviosamente

_-¿podrías por favor decirle a Toby donde estamos? -, dijo Angie aún en su tonó cortante _

- si claro, s-se lo digo después de la escuela-, balbuceo Joe ,- Angelica puedo decirte algo?

_-lo siento , estoy ocupada en este momento, acabo de notar que Jeanette está teniendo un ligero mareo por movimiento-, dijo Angie _

_-_oh , no hay problema ,adiós-, dijo Joe, Antes de contestar Angie colgó el teléfono

- ¿Quién era?-, pregunto la directora Rubin

-e-era …e-este…. Era mi mamá, si, era mi mamá-, dijo Joe

- ¿seguro?-, dijo la directora, -no te ves muy seguro-

-pues..-, dijo Joe , Becca le pego un codazo

- si, era ella!-, dijo Joe

_Mientras tanto en el jet…._

-Simon-, dijo Jeanette ,Simon estaba sentado a un lado de Jeanette leyendo un libro que le sacó a Angie del bolso , "100 Años Después De Titanic"

- ¿si Jean?-, dijo Simon tímidamente

- ¿Qué lees?-, preguntó Jeanette

- es un libro sobre el barco "Titanic"-, dijo Simon , Jeanette comenzó a jugar con sus libros tratando de buscar conversación

- Simon, tu crees, ¿Qué encontraremos a Britt?-, preguntó Jeanette

-Jean, yo no tengo las respuestas de todo, pero esto es la excepción -, dijo Simon , - en mi opinión si Brittany es igual de testaruda, competitiva , insoportable y terca como Alvin, va a salir de esto , y estará bien-, dijo Simon

- pero , ¿si no la recuperamos?-, dijo Jeanette

- Jean, lo haremos-, dijo Simon, - yo te conozco y se que no pararas hasta encontrarla, y , y-yo te apoyare-, Jeanette sonrío y Simon le devolvió la sonrisa

- abróchense los cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar-, anunciaron por el teléfono

- ya estamos aquí-, dijo Angie

- a trabajar-, dijo Alvin


	23. Un Mal Inicio

El jet aterrizo , Angie tomó a Alvin, Simon,Theodoro, Jeanette y Eleonor y los metió en su bolso para esconderlos de los posibles camarógrafos que podían haber ahí en el aeropuerto , salieron del jet, Angie se puso sus lentes de sol y se agarro el cabello en una cola alta (como la de Brittany)

-te ves rara-, susurró Alvin

- cállate, no tengo tiempo para tus bromitas en este momento-, dijo Angie . Ella comenzó a caminar mas rápido para poder salir del aeropuerto lo mas rápido posible , cuando salieron, Angie sacó a los 5 del bolso

- tienes que limpiar tu bolso-, dijo Simon

- no me critiques!-, dijo Angie furiosa

-chicos!, ¿recuerdan?, Brittany-, dijo Jeanette

- bien , ¿Cuál es el plan?, no podemos llamar a ningún taxi,porque después la historia de que estamos aquí se va a extender por todo el mundo-, dijo Angie

- pues, ¿y si rentamos un auto?-, propuso Eleonor

- yo digo que es buena idea-, dijo Alvin

- wow, claro, Theodoro en la palanca de cambios, tu corriendo como un hámster en el volante, Simon en el freno , Jeanette en el acelerador y Eleonor vigilando que no nos alcance la prensa-, dijo Angie con sarcasmo , -enserio, ¿Cómo piensan conducir?-, dijo Angie, entonces lo cinco comenzaron a mirar a Angie , esta abrió los ojos horrorizada

- oh no, no,no, claro que no-, dijo Angie

- tu lo has dicho , ¿Cómo vamos a manejar nosotros?-, dijo Theodoro

-pero es que yo no…

- Dave te dio lecciones de manejo la semana pasada-, dijo Simon

- si, y choqué el carro contra la puerta del garaje de Claire porque había una araña en el volante-, dijo Angie

-no puede ser tan malo-, dijo Jeanette,

- el telefono-, dijo Alvin

- no voy a conducir!-, dijo Angie

- si, si lo haras, dame ese desgraciado teléfono ahora o si no le doy like a la pagina de "Soy Belieber" en tu facebook-, dijo Alvin, Angie gruñó y le entrego el telefono a Alvin, a los cuantos minutos , un hombre les entrego una camioneta negra

-para colmo, una camioneta-, dijo Angie

- tu puedes hacerlo, no seas pesimista-, dijo Jeanette

- soy pesimista por naturaleza ,esto nadie me lo quita!-, dijo Angie , después de unos minutos de estar discutiendo, los seis subieron a la camioneta , Angie estaba teniendo un ataque nervioso en el asiento del conductor

- los voy a matar a los 5-, dijo Angie ,-voy a chocar y los 5 se van a morir!-, dijo Angie

- ay si, y volveremos como zombies a comerte-, dijo Alvin

- podría pasar, te conozco y eres muy capaz de eso-, dijo Angie

- ENCIENDE EL AUTO!-, gritó Simon, Angie obedeció y encendio el auto

- ahora, empieza lento, pisa el acelerador lentamente-, dijo Simon, Angie hizo todo lo contrario y pisó el acelerador lo mas fuerte que su pie se lo permitió , el carro comenzó a andar como si lo fueran manejando un grupo de adolescentes ebrios.

- TE DIJE LENTO!-, gritó Simon

- PONTE EL CINTURON Y CALLATE!-, gritó Angie mientras seguía sin tomar control del volante

- ANGELICA!, BAJA LA VELOCIDAD!-, gritó Jeanette

- ¿ QUE CREES QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE HACER JEANETTE?!-, gritó Angie

-AL PARECER MATARNOS!-, gritó Simon

- TE DIJE QUE NO ME PUSIERAN A CONDUCIR-, gritó Angie

-¿es todo lo que tienes Angie?-, dijo Alvin

-ALVIN!-, gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

- ANGIE A LA DERECHA!-, gritó Simon , Angie volteo el volante hacia la izquierda y casi se estrellaron en una esquina

- SALVAJE!, TE DIJE A LA IZQUIERDA!-, gritó Simon

- NO ME DIJISTE SI LA TUYA O LA MIA!-, gritó Angie

- OBVIA Y LOGICAMENTE QUE LA MIA!-, gritó Simon

-¿Qué no eras zurdo?-, preguntó Angie

- CLARO QUE NO, ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESA IDEA!-, gritó Simon

- NO ME GRITES!-, Gritó Angie

- NO ESTOY GRITANDO!-, gritó Simon

- Simon, si estas gritando-, dijo Simon

- TU CALLATE!-, gritaron Simon y Angie , Angie desvió la mirada del frente sin notar que había un animal en medio del camino ….era una ardilla

- ANGELICA CUIDADO CON ESO!-, gritó Eleonor , de repente todos estaban gritando y Angie atropello al animal

- ¿ QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?!-, gritó Simon, Angie miró por el retrovisor y cuando se dio cuenta de que era una ardilla se puso toda nerviosa

-uh…. Un hurón -, mintió Angie , de repente los seis escuchan la sirena de la policía tras ellos

-perfecto, lo que faltaba-, dijo Simon

- que mala suerte, no traje la cámara-, dijo Alvin

- Angelica Seville, detente ahora-, ordenó Simon , Angie detuvo el auto y la patrulla que iba tras ellos hizo lo mismo, en ese momento apareció un oficial de transito en la ventanilla de Angie

- disculpe señorita, ¿me permite su licencia de conducir?-, dijo el hombre, Angie se hundió en el asiento nerviosamente y después se movió el flequillo hacia un lado

-Alvin, váyanse adelantando en buscar a Brittany, yo voy a tardar aquí-, dijo Angie …..


	24. Y los problemas continuan

-Angelica, ¿segura?-, preguntó Jeanette

- claro, porque no iba a estarlo-, dijo Angie con sarcasmo

-Angie , ¿tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?-, preguntó Simon

- Simon, Simon, no tengo ni la más mínima y remota idea de qué demonios estoy haciendo-, dijo Angie

-señorita, la estoy esperando-, dijo el oficial de policía

-es que, tenemos un asuntito aquí, ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que no tengo licencia de conducir?-, preguntó Angie jugando nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello

-¿Qué pasaría si le digo que tendré que multarla , llevarla a la estación de policía y llamar a sus padres?-, preguntó el policía

_-"Maldita sea!_-_",_pensó Angie

-verá señor, lo que pasa es que, nuestros padres no están aquí-, mintió Simon

- si, esta señorita, nos cuida-, también mintió Jeanette

- ¿Qué edad tiene?-, preguntó el policía

- 15/18/21/19/17/20-, dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- les tengo otra pregunta,¿a quién le creo?-, preguntó el policía, se miraron nerviosos unos a otros

-eh , este, como decirlo , Simon, explicale a este señor a quien debe de creerle-,dijo Alvin

- Angie, te están hablando, no seas grosera-, dijo Simon

-oh al diablo, tengo 14-, dijo Angie finalmente , el policía paró una ceja, Angie sonrío nerviosamente

- baje del auto-, dijo el policía

-perfecto, lo que me faltaba-, susurró Angie

- no piense que no escuche eso-, dijo el policía

-chicos, busquen a Britt, llámenme cuando tengan noticias-, dijo Angie antes de que la metieran a rastras a la patrulla

-okay chicos, ¿Cuál es el plan?-, pregunto Eleonor

-primero que nada, una manera de evitar a los camarógrafos-, dijo Alvin

-que gran aporte de tu parte-, dijo Simon con sarcasmo

- como si tu ayudaras mucho cerebrito-, dijo Alvin

-chicos, basta-, dijo Theodoro

-¿y si tratamos de llamar a Ian por un teléfono publico?-, propuso Jeanette

-ay si, ay si Jean,_I'm at a payphone trying to call home -_,dijo Alvin

-callate Alvin, déjà de molestarla-, dijo Simon , -ademas , creo que es mas o menos una buena idea-

-es tierno que quieras defenderla, pero no, no lo es-, dijo Eleonor

-lo se-, dijo Simon

-miren, hay que hacer algo, porque no mejor,vamos al hotel que está aquí en la esquina, probablemente Ian y Britt están ahí, uno de nosotros puede entrar a distraer a Ian mientras que el otro, y por otro me refiero a Alvin, va a entrar por Brittany-, dijo Simon

- ¿yo porque?-, preguntó Alvin

-te crees imán de chicas ,¿no?, entonces haz que Britt se pegue a ti -, dijo Simon entre risas

-no, no sabes bromear ni un poquito-, dijo Alvin

_Mientras tanto…._

-Entonces, señorita Seville, usted está diciendo que es pianista del grupo de "Las ardillas"-, dijo el oficial dirigiéndose a Angie quien estaba sentada al otro lado del escritorio

-si, fue lo que dije-, dijo Angie

-y exactamente, porque usted y los 5 menores estaban por ahí con usted al volante sin supervisión de un adulto-, preguntó el

- es una historia graciosa, este, lo que pasa es que tuvimos un pequeño problema con nuestra compañera Brittany, por una razón que no puedo decirle acabó aquí en Nueva York-, dijo Angie

- ajá-, dijo el oficial mientras apuntaba cada detalle que Angie le contaba

- ahora digame, ¿en realidad es usted la pianista de las ardillas?-, preguntó

- si, si lo soy-, dijo Angie un poco aturdida por la pregunta, -preguntele a cualquiera-

- mire señorita, a mi estas cosas no se me dan, pero conozco a alguien que se sabe todos los detalles de esa banda que usted menciona-,dijo el oficial

-que me haga preguntas, tiene toda la libertad de hacerlo-, dijo Angie

-okay, Peace , cariño ven aquí-, llamó el oficial, por la puerta que estaba atrás de Angie apareció una niña rrubia de ojos azul eléctrico, como de unos 10 años,llevaba puesta una sudadera completa y absolutamente igual a la de Alvin

-¿si papi?-, dijo la niña amablemente

-esta señorita que ves aquí, dice ser parte de esa banda que te gusta, Alvin y las ardillas-, dijo el oficial, la niña rápidamente se puso seria , como si fuera un político en las elecciones

-ajá , veamos, tu nombre-, dijo Peace

- Angelica Seville-, dijo Angie

-¿Quién dices ser?-, preguntó la niña

-la pianista-, dijo Angie, - y …hermana de los chicos-

-si eres su hermana sabes todo acerca de ellos, ¿no?-, preguntó la niña

-ajá, absolutamente-, dijo Angie, la niña golpeo con su puño la mesa

-BIEN!,¿Qué es lo que Alvin come usualmente entre comidas?-, preguntó la niña

-bolas de queso-, dijo Angie

-¿Cuál es la debilidad de Theodoro?-, preguntó la niña

- el chocolate amargo-, dijo Angie

-¿Cuál es la materia favorita de Simon?-, preguntó Peace

- Biología-, dijo Angie

-lo que mas le molesta a Alvin es..-, dijo Peace

-que le toquen la cola, lo pone nervioso-, dijo Angie

-el poster que Alvin tiene en la pared de su cuarto es de…-, dijo Peace

- Britney Spears- dijo Angie

-eres buena-, dijo Peace

- vivo con ellos, ¿Qué esperabas?-, dijo Angie con tono de obviedad, Peace puso una sonrisa maliciosa

- hace tres semanas , las ardillas se presentaron en el teatro Orpheum , en Los Angeles, durante la presentación del cover "Just the way you are", original de Bruno Mars, una fan enloquecida subió al escenario y trató de tocar a Simon, ¿Qué hizo Simon?-, preguntó Peace,los ojos de Angie se abrieron de horror,

-este….este….le guiño el ojo ¿?-, dijo Angie en modo de pregunta

-JA!-, gritó Peace, golpeando la mesa con el puño

- MIENTES!, ANTES DE QUE LOS GUARDIAS LA BAJARAN DEL ESCENARIO SIMON SE ACERCÓ A ELLA Y LE BESO LA MEJILLA DERECHA Y LUEGO LE APRETÓ EL PULGAR CON LA MANO IZQUIERDA!-, gritó Peace

-AHORA!, en París en el minuto 1:22 de la canción Stayin´ alive, Alvin decidió guiñar un ojo enfrente de la cámara , ¿Qué ojo usó? -, preguntó Peace

-¿el derecho?-, contestó Angie en modo de pregunta

-JA! DE NUEVO, USÓ EL OJO IZQUERDO!-, gritó Peace, -tu no eres Angie-

-okay, esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé- , dijo Angie para si

_Mientras tanto…._

Brittany caminaba nerviosamente en círculos por el resumido espacio que la jaula tenía , faltaban 2 horas para su primera presentación que hacía sin sus hermanas y lo peor era que lo hacía no por gusto , si no porque estaba amenazada

-vamos chicos, ¿Dónde están?-, dijo para si, en eso apareció Ian

- mi princesa!, ¿Cómo estás chiquita?-, preguntó Ian, Brittany le dio la espalda

-vamos ,¿no estás molesta cierto?-, preguntó Ian

-por supuesto que estoy molesta

-pero vamos, no le des la espalda a tu tio Ian-, dijo Ian

- habla con mi cola-, dijo Brittany

-vamos Britt-, dijo Ian, se acercó a ella y volteo la jaula

- este es tu sueño, yo me encargue de que fueras feliz, estás a punto de llegar a la cima, no necesitas de aquellas dos, coristas las consigues donde quieras-, dijo Ian , tomó una pequeña bolsa que tenía en su mano derecha y sacó un vestido de una sola marca , cubierto con lentejuelas rosas, moradas y verdes

- este es tu momento de Brillar Britt, imaginate, pronto todo el mundo estará gritando tu nombre, al fin lograras borrar a las ardillas del mapa, podrás hacer dúos con Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Justin Bieber, con quien tu quieras solo con chasquear un dedo, por que los tendrás a tus pies Britt-, dijo Ian, - es tu decisión-, dijo estirando el vestido hacía adelante

- lo hago por mis hermanas , y porque no quiero que lastimes a Alvin , ese fue el trato , ¿recuerdas?-, dijo Brittany

- eres muy inteligente, nadie te hace tonta-, dijo Ian , lanzó el vestido adentro de la jaula, -AHORA VISTETE!-, gritó, Brittany trató de contener las lagrimas

- y no llores!, no quiero que la voz te tiemble ahí en el escenario-, dijo Ian y salió de la habitación azotando bruscamente la puerta…..


	25. El brillante plan B

-CANCIÓN FAVORITA DE SIMON!-, gritó Peace, Angie se golpeo la cabeza una y otra vez contra la mesa

- "Fireflies", de _Owl City_-, dijo Angie

-MIEN…

-¡NO MIENTO NIÑA, NO MIENTO, SU CANCIÓN FAVORITA ERA "SOME NIGHTS" DE _FUN_ PERO LUEGO LA CAMBIO POR "FIREFLIES"!-, gritó Angie frustrada, se puso de pie y miró directamente a Peace, quien estaba al otro lado de la mesa, tratando de intimidarla

-¿por qué la cambio?-, preguntó Peace sin intimidarse ni un poquito

- porque conoció a Jeanette, dijo que el ritmo de esa canción le recuerda a Jeanette-, dijo Angie un poco más calmada, Peace miró a Angie un momento

-oye, n-no tengo tiempo para esto, ¿entiendes?, simplemente no tengo tiempo, me necesitan en otro lado, los chicos me necesitan, Brittany está quien sabe dónde y yo, yo simplemente no puedo dejarla sola, no puedo Peace, los chicos están solos por ahí, Dave está aquí en Nueva York, Peace, tienes que creerme, yo soy Angelica, Angie Seville, Peace la miró incrédula, Angie estallo

-ESTA BIEN NIÑA, YA ME CANSASTE, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTE JUEGUITO TONTO ¿ENTIENDES?, IAN TIENE SECUESTRADA A BRITTANY, NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE LA LASTIME, NO QUIERO DEJAR QUE LA LASTIME PEACE-, gritó Angie

- ¡JA!, Angie odia a Brittany-, dijo Peace con aire de victoria, Angie se sentó y se tapó la cara con las manos, después de un rato se quitó las manos y se miró a los ojos a Peace, después sonrío débilmente

-en serio la odio, pero, ¿sabes por qué quiero ayudarla?, porque Alvin la quiere mucho, él la ama y yo… no se qué pasaría si a ella le sucede algo, no lo sé y ni quiero saberlo-, comenzó Angie, después rio un poco

-es curioso, hace unos días yo iba a comenzar a salir con un chico, Alvin estaba muy celoso, el, me hizo darme cuenta de que iba a comenzar a salir a un cretino, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta, mi odio por Brittany, Alvin no era el único celoso Peace…la otra era yo-, admitió Angie, Peace se acercó más a Angie, Angie siguió mirándola directamente a los ojos , su expresión , esos ojos azules eléctricos y su cabello, Angie rio de nuevo

-te pareces tanto a ella, tus ojos y esa expresión arrogante que ella tiene-, dijo Angie

-¿ella quién?-, preguntó Peace

-Brittany, eres igual a ella-, dijo Angie

_-Starships, we're meant to fly _

_Hands up and touch the sky-_, cantó Angie, Peace reconoció esa canción inmediatamente y también la voz de Angie, sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-en realidad eres tu -, dijo aún en shock

-¿eh?-, dijo Angie

-¡ERES TU!, ANGIE SEVILLE, ERES TU-, gritó Peace mientras la abrazaba del cuello, Angie sonrío

* * *

-sí, los tengo registrados aquí, Brittany e Ian Hawke-, dijo la recepcionista del hotel, una mujer de unos 28 años, pellirroja y de ojos verdes dirigiéndose a Jeanette y a Eleonor quienes estaban encima de la mesa de recepción mientras Alvin, Simon y Theodoro se quedaron abajo para que la recepcionista no los viera,

-¿Será posible que nos deje ver a Brittany?-, preguntó Jeanette

-Mandar a las chicas, gran idea Alvin, gran idea-, dijo Simon sarcásticamente

- Deja de molestarme, ¿quieres?-, dijo Alvin

-Alvin, estás comportándote como una nenita-, dijo Simon

- Chicos, ya basta-, dijo Theodoro

- Lo siento, niñas, el señor Hawke salió y no tengo autorización de dejar a nadie pasar hasta que él regrese-, dijo la recepcionista

- bien, muchas gracias-, dijo Eleonor un poco decepcionada, ambas bajaron de la mesa de recepción y fueron directamente con las ardillas

-Bien chicos, no funcionó, ¿ahora qué?-, preguntó Jeanette

-vamos, ¿Qué no tu lo sabías todo?, o sea, _I'm Jeanette and i know it_-, cantó Alvin, haciendo que Jeanette se enojara un poco, pero trató de ignorarlo

-Pues, tendremos que usar el plan B-, dijo Theodoro

- bien, sería gran idea si tuviéramos un plan B-, dijo Simon

-Estoy confundida, ¿El plan B no es el que ya existe desde antes de el plan A?-, preguntó Eleonor

-eso pasa en las películas Ellie-, explicó Jeanette pacientemente

-_Jeanette it's a Firework-,_ cantó Alvin burlonamente

-Alvin ya me estás…

-Jean, no te alteres y tu ya déjala en paz, payaso-, los interrumpió Simon

-AAAW, la defiende, ¿Cuándo es la boda?-, preguntó Alvin burlonamente de repente sintió repentinamente como alguien le pegó una cachetada, esa cachetada provenía de Jeanette

-Dios, que fiera Jean, que fiera, que fiera, que fiera-, dijo Alvin mientras se frotaba la mejilla, - No siento la mandíbula, creo que me la rompiste-, se quejó Alvin

-Tú te lo buscaste -, dijo Jeanette

-Ahora estoy convencido de que si eres hermana de Brittany-, dijo Alvin

- Chicos, tengo una idea-, dijo Eleonor, todos voltearon a verla, Eleonor sonrío maliciosamente hacia Alvin

* * *

-Hola preciosa-, dijo Alvin, la recepcionista volteo a ver a Alvin, sus ojos se abrieron en shock

-t-tu, eres, A-Alvin, ¡EL DE ALVIN Y LAS ARDILLAS!-, gritó alocadamente

-no lo digas en voz alta, no quiero que los camarógrafos me encuentren-, dijo Alvin

-Hecho, hecho, hecho, hecho, OH DIOS, ESTÁS AQUÍ, ES UN SUEÑO, PELLIZCAME!-, gritó la recepcionista

-nah, pellizcar chicas no es de hombres-, dijo Alvin, -y además, yo estoy en contra del maltrato a la mujer-, dijo Alvin tratando de sacarse lagrimas de cocodrilo,

-aaw, ternurita, ¿Cuál es el motivo de que estés aquí?-, preguntó la recepcionista

-paseaba por aquí y decidí pasar a ver a mi… a mi-, dijo Alvin, después comenzó a hacer ruidos falsos de nauseas mirando a Simon, Theodoro, Jeanette y Eleonor

-¡Vamos!, ¡dilo!-, le ordenó Simon en susurro

-decidí pasar a ver a mi novia-, dijo Alvin, la recepcionista paró una ceja

-su nombre es Brittany, ¿la conoces?-, preguntó Alvin

-oh s-si, ella está en este hotel, en el cuarto 312, pasa a verla si quieres, lo mantendremos en secreto, ¿ok?-, dijo la recepcionista

_-Bingo-, _ pensó Alvin, -en fin, gracias preciosa, nos vemos al rato-, dijo Alvin, saltó de la mesa

- 312-, les susurró a Simon, Jeanette, Theodoro y Eleonor

-lo tengo-, susurró Jeanette, Alvin caminó hacía las escaleras (los botones del elevador le quedaban muy altos) y comenzó a subirlas

_Minutos después y mientras tanto…_

Brittany estaba sentada en el centro de la jaula, abrazada de sus piernas, llevaba puesto el vestido que Ian le había dado, de repente escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta, rodó los ojos y se volteo para darle la espalda a quien según ella, era Ian

-¿Quién llamó a rescate animal en el 312?-, preguntó una voz perfectamente conocida para Brittany, ella rápidamente se volteo para ver a quien justamente esperaba ver, a Alvin

- ay, ¿desde cuándo trabajas en rescate animal?-, preguntó Brittany entre risas, Alvin entró en la habitación y saltó hacia la cama, cayó justo frente a la jaula

-Maldito idiota, te dije que no vinieras-, dijo Brittany

- dices que soy un idiota, los idiotas no obedecen órdenes-, dijo Alvin, Brittany paró una ceja

-buen punto-, dijo Brittany

-no sé si sea mal momento, pero si preguntan, soy tu novio ¿entendiste?-, preguntó Alvin

-¿¡QUE?!-, gritó Brittany

-sssh, cállate, solo, soy tu novio ¿entendiste?, es una larga historia-, dijo Alvin

-ppf, lo que sea, solo, sácame de aquí, ¿quieres?, creo que me estoy haciendo claustrofóbica-, dijo Brittany, Alvin miró el candado un momento

-uh-uh-, dijo Alvin

-¿Qué?, ese uh-uh ¿Qué significa?-, preguntó Brittany nerviosamente

- el candado es de clave-, dijo Alvin

-¿Cómo que de clave?-, preguntó Brittany

- de contraseña-, dijo Alvin….


	26. La Resolución

**Hace mucho que no actualizo, lo sé, pero por fin aquí está el capítulo, el penultimo capítulo ;), para luego empezar con Chipwrecked, espero que les guste.**

* * *

-¿CÓMO QUE ES DE CONTRASEÑA?!, ABRE EL MALDITO CANDADO CON LAS GARRAS Y VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!-, gritó Brittany

-Eso intento, pero no se abre-, dijo Alvin tratando de abrir el candado, -¿y si lo intentas tu?, creo que tus garras son más delgadas-

-No, ¿que cosas dices?, me acabo de arreglar las uñas-, dijo Brittany mirandose orgullosamente las manos, Alvin se pegó en la frente

-¿Qué?, me quedaron increible, muere de envidia-, dijo Brittany

-Genial, me dan permiso de escaparme de casa y quedo atrapado con una..-

-BRITT!, TESORO!-, escucharon gritar a Ian, ambos se quedaron en shock

-rápido, escondéte-, ordenó Brittany, Alvin se metió debajo de la cama, Ian entró a la habitación

-¿cómo estás, princesa?-, preguntó Ian

-¿yo?, bien, ¿por qué iba a estar mal?-, preguntó Brittany nerviosamente

-genial, así me gusta-, dijo Ian

-yay!, genial-, dijo Brittany tratando de sonar natural, Ian comenzó a caminar por la habitación

-¿q-que buscas?-, preguntó Brittany

-Nada en especial-, dijo Ian, -¿Con quién hablabas hace un rato?-, preguntó Ian, Brittany se puso nerviosa

-Pues...conmigo misma-, mintió Brittany

-Te mandaría a control animal, pero...no quiero-, dijo Ian, Brittany se enojó un poco por la última oración de Ian

-Pues hazlo si quieres, al fin y al cabo, nadie te detiene-, dijo Brittany

-Mi reputación me detiene!-, dijo Ian,-Si no tuviera una reputación que mantener, ya te hubiera mandado a control animal, a ti y a aquellas dos que no se como se llaman-, dijo Ian, Brittany rodó los ojos, mientras tanto, Alvin escuchaba la conversación desde abajo de la cama, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro

-y más te vale que no engordes, si no vas a quedar como esa hermana tuya, la bola de grasa-, dijo Ian

-No la llames así-, ordenó Brittany

Alvin seguía caminando de un lado a otro pensando en un plan, de repente sintió que pisó algo, miró al suelo, era una navaja de bolsillo, Alvin sonrio maliciosamente

-Piensa mejor en buscar un shampoo que te haga crecer el pelo-, dijo Brittany

-Mira Brittany, no me provoques-, dijo Ian

-¿o si no qué?-, preguntó Brittany

-Te va a derretir los ojos por con esa cara fea que tiene-, intervino Alvin saltando a la cama con la navaja en las manos, Brittany se quedó aterrorizada, Ian miró a Brittany y a Alvin furioso

-ALVIN!-, gritó Ian

-Ian, cuanto tiempo sin verte, nunca escribes-, dijo Alvin burlonamente mientras rompía el candado de la jaula con la navaja

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?-, susurró Brittany

-lo encontré por ahí-, contestó Alvin

-Britt, ¿no te vas a ir, cierto?-, preguntó Ian, Alvin finalmente logró abrir la jaula, tomó a Brittany de la mano y la ayudó a salir

-Nooo, ¿que te hace pensar eso?-, preguntó Brittany sarcasticamente

-Así se habla, Britt-, dijo Alvin

-Alvin!, dejala donde estaba!-, ordenó Ian

-nah no tengo ganas, _Sayonara, Loser_-, dijo Alvin, él y Brittany saltaron de la cama y salieron corriendo de la habitación con Ian persiguiendolos, Ian hablaba por teléfono

-NO DEJEN QUE SALGAN!-, gritó Ian en el teléfono

-¿Dónde está Angelica?-, preguntó Brittany

-Es una larga historia, te la cuento luego-, dijo Alvin, Ian seguia detrás de ellos

-¡MANDEN A LOS PAPARAZZI A LA ENTRADA O LO QUE SEA!-, gritó Ian

-IAN, ¿QUE VAN A DECIR LOS DE JETT RECORDS?!-, gritó Brittany

-¡ESTÁS DESPEDIDO!-,gritaron Alvin y Brittany al mismo tiempo

-¡ALVIN!-, gritó Ian en plan de berriche

_Mientras tanto en la recepción..._

-Vamos Angie, contesta-, rogó Simon en el teléfono del hotel

-Quizás le quitaron el teléfono en la carcel-, dijo Jeanette

-No digas esa palabra, me pone nervioso-, dijo Simon

-o lo tiene en vibrador-, sugirió Eleanor, entonces aparecieron Alvin y Brittany corriendo escaleras abajo con Ian detrás de ellos

-¡CHICOS!, ¡CORRAN POR SU VIDA!-, gritó Alvin

-¡ALVIN!,¿¡A ESTO LE LLAMAS SACARLA SIGILOSAMENTE DE LA HABITACIÓN?!-, preguntó Simon mientras se echaba a correr

-¡¿QUIERES PARAR TAN SOLO UN MOMENTO DE CRITICAR LO QUE HAGO?!-, gritó Alvin, se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que Ian tenía a los hombres de seguridad vigilando la entrada

-Me dijeron que dejaramos aquí solo a Brittany-, dijo uno de ellos

-CHICOS!, CHICOS!, BASTA!-, ordenó la recepcionista, todos voltearon a verla en shock, incluido Ian

-Son superestrellas, dejenlos pasar-, ordenó ella

-¿qué?!-, dijo Ian, -Nahomi por-...-

-no, no, dejenlos que ellos decidan-, dijo Nahomi guiñandole un ojo a Alvin

-haganse-a-un-lado-, ordenó Jeanette a los de seguridad

-Oh por dios, esa es mi hermana, que orgullosa estoy-, dijo Brittany

-Britt, Britt, tenemos un trato-, dijo Ian

-Los tratos se rompen-, dijo Brittany, los hombres de seguridad se hicieron a un lado, todos se hecharon a correr

-¡NO!, VUELVAN AQUÍ!-, gritó Ian

-NAHOMI!, LLAMAME´, HERMOSA!-, gritó Alvin

-CORRE ROMEO, SALVA A JULIETA!-, gritó Nahomi

-¿y ahora por donde?-, preguntó Theodoro cuando salieron del hotel

-derecho-, dijo Simon, Brittany volteó hacia atrás y vio que una limosina los seguía, era la de Ian

-Chicos, creo que deberiamos apresurarnos-, dijo Brittany, Alvin miró hacia atrás

-concuerdo con ella-, dijo Alvin, la limosina dio una vuelta policiaca y quedó enfrente de ellos, Ian bajó de ella, tomó a las ardillas y a las chipettes de la cola, tres en cada mano

-Bien, será un éxito, las ardillas y las Chipettes presentandose juntos, genial-, dijo Ian

-IAN!, ME ACABO DE CEPILLAR LA COLA!-, gritó Brittany

-acostumbrate-, dijo Alvin

-¡SILENCIO!-, gritó Ian, -En cuanto a ti, Alvin, ¿qué te gustaria?, ¿el cuchillo o la barbacoa?-

-¡IAN HAWKE!, ¡MANOS ARRIBA!-, ordenó una voz masculina, todos voltearon en shock, se dieron cuenta de que varias patrullas de policia los rodeaba, el hombre que habia gritado estaba amenazando a Ian con un arma, Ian soltó a los seis bruscamente, todos gritaron de dolor, claro

-¿Más fuerte no puedes?-, preguntó Simon con una mueca de dolor

-¿hay algún problema, oficial?-, preguntó Ian levantando las manos

-Queda arrestado por exceso de velocidad, extorsión, secuestro y maltrato a menores-, dijo el oficial

-¿qué?, pff, yo nunca he hecho eso-, dijo Ian

-Oh, claro que si-, dijo Angie mientras que salía de una de las patrullas

-Angelica, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿hace cuanto?-, preguntó Ian

-cuando me encerraste en el armario del conserje-, dijo Angie, entre dos policias esposaron a Ian y se lo llevaron en la patrulla, las demás patrullas se quedaron ahí, Angie corrió hacia las ardillas y se arrodilló frente a ellas

-Chicos, ¿están todos bien?, ¿nadie está herido?, Britt, ¿te lastimó?-, preguntó Angie

-Angie, estamos bien-, aseguró Simon, Angie suspiró aliviada

-Britt-, dijo Angie

-¿si?, Angelica-, dijo Brittany

-Ven aquí-, dijo Angie, Brittany se acercó a ella, Angie la tomó en brazos y la abrazó, Brittany se recargó en su hombro, como Alvin lo hacía

-No vuelvas a asustarme así, te lo prohíbo-, dijo Angie entre lágrimas

-Angelica, estás llorando-, dijo Brittany

-No me importa!, si vuelves a asustarme así te voy a meter al triturador de basura, ¿captas?-, dijo Angie, Brittany se quedó mirandola extrañamente

-me tenías tan preocupada-, dijo Angie

-Estoy bien, Angie-, dijo Brittany,

-Me llamaste Angie-, dijo Angie, vio que a Brittany le corrieron unas lágrimas por las mejillas

-y estás llorando-, agregó

-No me importa-, dijo Brittany, volvieron a abrazarse

-aaw, mirenlas-,dijo Alvin

-ay, eres un maldito celoso-, dijo Angie, Alvin sonrió y subió al hombro de Angie, justo junto a Brittany, de ahí lo siguieron Simon, después Jeanette, Theodoro y por último Eleanor, como quien dice, era un abrazo entre hermanos, ahora todo estaba bien, Ian estaba en problemas pero para ellos ya todo estaba bien, aunque, aún les quedaba una cosa por hacer,volver a Los Angeles e ir a la Music Manía, que era al día siguiente...

* * *

**Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir jeje, solo que ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado jeje, con suerte (mucha suerte), haya doble actualización hoy ;).**

**ARRESTARON A IAN, YEAH!.**


	27. Epílogo

_**Sábado, 8:30 PM., Escuela Secundaria West Eastman, Los Angeles, California**_

Las Chipettes caminaban de un lado a otro,fuera del gimnasio, Brittany llevaba un vestido rojo cubierto de lentejuelas con la parte el cuello rosa, Jeanette llevaba un vestido igual al de Brittany pero el de ella era azul con el cuello morado y el de Eleanor color verde con el cuello de un tono de verde menos fuerte.

-Hoy es el día, chicas-, dijo Brittany

-si, es hoy-, dijo Jeanette, en eso aparecieron Las Ardillas, Alvin llevaba una camiseta roja con algunas marcas doradas en el centro y una chaqueta negra, Simon llevaba una camiseta azul con una chaqueta negra y Theodoro una camiseta verde con una chaqueta negra

-Chicas, ¿nerviosas?-, preguntó Alvin

-No, claro que no-, dijo Brittany, -¿por qué deberiamos estarlo?, hay solo toda una escuela que cuenta con nosotros-, agregó nerviosamente, Alvin rodó los ojos

-No tienen nada de que preocuparse, no se equivocarán-, dijo Theodoro mirando a Eleanor y sonrojandose en el proceso

-Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien-, dijo Simon

-¿en serio?-, preguntó Jeanette

-completamente-, dijo Simon

-Chicos, son los siguientes-, dijo Angie saliendo del gimnasio

-¿que?!-, dijo Brittany

-primero va una tal Charice y después ustedes-, dijo Angie

-¿Toby no ha llegado?-, preguntó Simon

-Si, está merodeando por ahí, no tenía señal en el nintendo así que creo salió-, dijo Angie

_MIENTRAS TANTO CON TOBY..._

Toby se paseaba sin rumbo por la cancha de Football, por primera vez en no estaba jugando con su nintendo, solo se paseaba por ahí tranquilamente recordando los años que estuvo en West Eastman, no fueron los mejores de su vida, pero aún así le agradaba volver ahí.

Toby sonrió debilmente cuando recordó a la chica que le gustaba, Julie Ortega, la actual maestra de música y de otras clases de West Eastman, claro, siempre estuvo haciendo el ridículo frente ella, todos los años de secundaria

-¿Toby?-, escuchó una voz detrás de él

_**I just want you close **_

_**where you can stay forever **_

_**you can be sure **_

_**that it will only get bether **_-, comenzó a cantar una de las concursantes de la Music Manía

Toby distinguió perfectamente la voz y enseguida volteó, era Julie Ortega

-J-Julie-, dijo Toby nerviosamente

-Mirate, como has crecido y te quitaron los frenos-, dijo Julie

-S-Si, por fin me libré de esos metales horribles-, dijo Toby

-Te quedaron lindos los dientes-, dijo Julie mientras se acercaba a él

-Gracias, tu...e-estás linda, m-más que antes-, dijo Toby, Julie se sonrojó un poco y se acomodó el flequillo

-¿aún vives con tu abuela?-, preguntó Julie entre risas

-S-si, algo por el estilo-, dijo Toby, Julie sonrió

-y dime, ¿t-tienes novio?-, preguntó Toby nerviosamente

-No, ¿y tu tienes novia?-, preguntó Julie

-no-, dijo Toby entre risas, la miró a los ojos un momento

-Julie yo...-, dijo Toby, Julie lo interrumpió

-no tienes porque preguntarlo-, dijo Julie, se miraron a los ojos y unos tres segundos después, Toby se inclinó hacia Julie y la besó, justo en ese momento todas las luces de la cancha se encendieron dejandolos ver a ellos dos besandose en medio de la cancha

_**NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE **_

_**CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I´M FEELING **_

_**NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE... **_

_**CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I FELL FOR YOU.**_-, continuaron cantando, al parecer el verso final

* * *

-OH MI DIOS, OH MI DIOS!-, gritó Brittany

-es la hora-, dijo Angie, -si me necesitan, los espero en el backstage, suerte, todo estará bien, confío en ustedes-

-gracias Angie-, dijeron todos a la vez

-Y como nuestra últma actuación de la noche, representando a la escuela secundaria de West Eastman de Los Angeles, California-, comenzó el presentador

-Hora de sacarle brillo al escenario-, dijo Alvin, se formaron en circulo, Alvin puso su mano en el medio del circulo, todos pusieron sus manos encima de la de él

-Ahora, recibamos a Las Ardillas y a Las Chipettes-, dijo el presentador, Las Ardillas y Las Chipettes entraron al salón de música y subieron al escenario, al instante la sala se llenó de gritos, las luces se apagaron, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Eleanor y Theodoro se pusieron de espaldas mientras que Jeanette se quedó mirando al público con un reflector iluminandola a ella sola, ella se acomodó el microfono y miró hacia el Backstage, ahí estaba Angie, le sonrío

-tu puedes, campeona-, dijo Angie, Jeanette sonrío, miró a la banda y les hizo una seña diciendoles que comenzaran

_(Jeanette)_

_**You've got no money, but you got it all**_

_**And we can take it if you want**_

Eleanor se dió la vuelta y caminó hasta quedar junto a Jeanette, un reflector la iluminó a ella

_(Eleanor)_

_**You think that time, goes on and on**_

_**You got the whole world on a wrong**_

Simon y Theodoro se dieron la vuelta, Simon se puso por un lado de Jeanette y Theodoro por un lado de Eleanor

_(Simon y Theodoro)_

_**Say it loud, shout it out**_

_**Time for us to make a sound**_

_(Jeanette y Eleanor)_

_**Shout it out, loud and clear**_

_**For everyone to hear**_

_(Alvin y Brittany)_

_**Believe it, believe it**_

Ellos se pusieron entre medio de las dos parejas mientras cantaban el verso

_(Brittany)_

_**And the whole world's standing next to you**_

comenzaron a hacer la coreografía que habían ensayado

_(Alvin)_

_**And the whole world's watching over you**_

_(Todos)_

_**Believe it, believe it**_

_(Simon)_

_**You love tomorrow, but forget today**_

_**But it won't always be that way**_

_(Theodoro)_

_**Chasing something, that you've never seen**_

_**But it's closer than you think**_

_(Alvin y Brittany)_

_**Say it loud, shout it out**_

_**Time for us to make a sound**_

_(Simon y Jeanette)_

_**Shout it out, loud and clear**_

_**For everyone to hear**_

_(Theodoro y Eleanor)_

_**Believe it, believe it**_

_(Eleanor)_

_**And the whole world's standing next to you**_

_(Theodoro)_

_**And the whole world's watching over you**_

_(Todos)_

_**Believe it, believe it**_

_(Alvin)_

_**You've got no money, but you got it all**_

_**And we can take it as you want**_

_**You think that time, goes on and on**_

_**You got the whole world on a wrong**_

_(Brittany)_

_**Say it loud, shout it out**_

_**Time for us to make a sound**_

_**Shout it out, loud and clear**_

_**For everyone to hear**_

_(Todos)_

_**Believe it, believe it**_

_**And the whole world's standing next to you**_

_**And the whole world's watching over you**_

En el Backstage Angie estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Cantan bien las niñas, ¿eh?-, le dijo alguien a Angie

-son esplendidas-, dijo Angie, volteó a ver quién le hablaba y era Dave

-¡DAVE!-, gritó Angie alegremente mientras lo abrazaba, Dave sonrió

-¿Qué tal Nueva York, Angie?, ¿te gustó el clima?-, preguntó Dave, los ojos de Angie se abrieron en shock

-¿estamos en problemas?-, preguntó Angie

-Si que lo están-, dijo Dave

_**Believe it, believe it**_

_**Believe it, believe it**_

_(Brittany)_

_**Believe it**_

En el final de la coreografía quedaron en diagonal, los primeros eran Theodoro y Eleanor, en el medio Alvin y Brittany y al final Simon y Jeanette

-Bien, creo que tenemos uos ganadores-, dijo el presentador, -¡WEST EASTMAN!-

el salón se volvió a llenar de gritos, la directora Rubin subió al escenario y tomó el cheque por 25,000 dolares

-Ahí va un pequeño regalito para el departamento de música-, dijo Simon, la directora Rubin gritaba como loca con el cheque, Toby y Julie entraron al salón de música, Toby llevaba a Julie agarrada por la cintura

-¡TOBY, YA LA TIENES!-, gritó Alvin

-¡SI LA TENGO!-, gritó Toby señalando a Julie , Julie sonrió

Las ardillas dirigieron su vista hacia el Backstage,

-¡DAVE!-, gritaron los tres mientras corrian hacia él, Las Chipettes fueron detrás de ellos

-Dave, ¿nos extrañaste mucho?-, preguntó Theodoro

-Si, pero veo que se estuvieron divirtiendo en Nueva York, ¿no?-, preguntó Dave

-¡ANGIE!-, gritaron los tres

-Oigan, yo no dije nada-, se defendió Angie

-Me lo digeron las redes sociales-, dijo Dave, -hablaremos de eso más tarde, ahora diganme, ¿quienes son sus amigas?-, preguntó Dave dirigiendo su vista hacia las Chipettes, se agachó frente a ellas mientras que ellas se escondieron detrás de Angie

-Chicas, no tengan miedo, él no es como Ian-, dijo Angie

-Soy David Seville, el padre de los chicos, vamos, vengan aquí, dejenme verlas, no las voy a morder-, dijo Dave, lentamente Eleanor salió de por atrás de Angie

-H-hola, yo s-soy Eleanor-, dijo Eleanor, Dave sonrió

-Eleanor, que lindo nombre-, dijo Dave, Brittany fue la siguiente

-Yo soy Brittany-, dijo ella, la última fue Jeanette

-Y yo Jeanette-

-Escuché que estuvieron con los chicos ultimamente-, dijo Dave

-pues...si, algo así-, dijo Brittany

-pues, estarán castigados un largo rato-, dijo Dave entre risas

-señor Seville, no los castigue-, dijo Eleanor, -N-nosotros fuimos las culpables de que fueran a Nueva York-, dijo Eleanor

-¿disculpa?-, dijo Dave

-Es cierto, Dave, Ian me llevó a Nueva York y ellos se ofrecieron a ir por mi-, dijo Brittany

-La secuestró-, dijo Alvin finjiendo toser para que Dave a penas lo entendiera, Dave miró a los chicos

-¿eso es cierto?-, preguntó Dave

-Si por cierto entiendes que volamos hasta Nueva York, casi nos matamos en un auto por culpa de Angie, tuvimos que hacer a Alvin fingir que era novio de Britt y estuvimos escapando de Ian una media hora, entonces si, es cierto-, dijo Simon

-wow, chicos, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes-, dijo Dave

-entonces...-, comenzó Angie antes de ser interrumpida

-No, siguen en problemas-, la interrumpió Dave

-Bueno, el intento valió la pena-, dijo Alvin

-Chicos, lo siento si interrumpo y perdón por el atrevimiento, pero, ¿nos pueden prestar dinero?, es que resulta que como no tenemos donde quedarnos, al menos, en un hotel-, dijo Jeanette

-No es necesario chicas, pueden quedarse con nosotros-, dijo Dave

-¿Es en serio?-, preguntó Brittany

-por supuesto-, dijo Dave,-3 más...no creo que sea mucho problema-

las chipettes corrieron a abrazar a Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodoro y Angie se les unieron, se separaron despues de unos 10 segundos

-No soy la única chica ahora, AL FIN!-, gritó Angie alzando sus manos al aire, todos comenzaron a reir

-Angelica-,escucharon una voz, era Joe, Angie volteó

-¿que?-, preguntó medio cortante

-¿podemos hablar?-, preguntó Joe, Angie lo pensó un momento

-solo un momento-, dijo Angie

-Aquí no-, dijo Joe, la tomó del brazo y la llevó a los casilleros

-Angie yo...en verdad lo siento-, dijo Joe

-Te perdono-, dijo Angie,

-¿en serio?-, preguntó Joe

-si, pero solo quiero que seamos amigos-, dijo Angie, -No quiero novios en este momento-

-Pero...-

-Joe, podemos llevarnos muy bien, es que tienes que entender que yo no soy de esas que cuando ven que algo no va a funcionar no se molestan en hacerlo funcionar-, dijo Angie, Joe se quedó un poco triste al escuchar eso

-Angie, haré lo que sea-, dijo Joe

-Ya hiciste demasiado-, dijo Angie,

-¿esto es por Alvin?-, preguntó Joe

-Por parte por él, por parte por mí...Joe, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero no puedo tener una relación contigo, sé que no va a funcionar, y además...si Alvin va a estar incómodo yo también lo estaré y lo siento pero si me dieran a elegir entre Alvin y tu, Alvin sale ganando, porque es mi hermano Joe-, dijo Angie, Joe sonrió

-Chicas como tú...quedan pocas-, dijo Joe, Angie se acomodó el flequillo y soltó una pequeña risa

-eso es lo que me han dicho-, dijo Angie, le puso una mano en el hombro a Joe

-¿amigos?-, dijo Angie

-Amigos-, dijo Joe, se dieron un breve abrazo y Angie se alejó de él sacudiendo la mano diciendo adiós.

Cuando Angie volvió con los demás

-¿que pasó?-, preguntó Dave

-Nada, era solo un asunto pendiente-, dijo Angie, Dave dudó de ella un momento pero después sonrió

-Bien, ¿qué les parece si vamos a cenar?-, preguntó Dave

-claro-, dijeron todos a la vez

Salieron de la escuela, todo el asunto con Ian había terminado definitivamente, ahora las chipettes tenían una familia, Toby tenía novia y Angie había aclarado las cosas con Joe, era totalmente oficial, ahora...todo estaba bien, o al menos, en ese momento.

-Oigan chicos, casi nos mandan a París una vez y ahora fuimos a Nueva York y arrestamos a un hombre, ¿qué sigue?-, preguntó Simon

-Quién sabe...quizás quedarnos varados en una isla-, dijo Alvin

-¡ALVIN!-, gritaron todos a la vez

-¿Qué?, podría pasar-, dijo Alvin.

_** FIN DE LA SEGUNDA HISTORIA.**_

* * *

**AQUÍ ESTÁ!, wow, doble actualización, es un completo logro para mi XD, aquí está el epílogo, de mi historia jeje, espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que estuvieron leyéndola y gracias a los que estuvieron poniéndome los reviews, le quiero dar las gracias especialmente _AleOnLine_ quién me estuvo dejando los reviews todo el tiempo, ahora, voy a empezar la historia, "Chipwrecked" ;). **

**Por cierto, notarán que cambié la canción, para los que la quieran escuchar, se llama "Believe It" y la cantan "Cimorelli", son 6 hermanas que empezaron hace unos años a subir covers a Youtube Y YA LES DIERON SU CANAL DE VEVO :D (estoy emocionada por eso XDD), bueno, ahí esta para los que les interese escucharla y una vez más, gracias por haber leído la historia :).**


End file.
